Confessions on Hotel Paper
by Moliver
Summary: He said it would be hard, we both knew having a secret relationship would be difficult. Especially when he was in one of the world's most famous bands and I was just a nobody. We really had no idea as to just how hard it really would be. Shane & Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

I am bringing you a new story and am so excited about it. :)

I hope you enjoy the first chapter. There will be loads more of it to come! :)

* * *

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 1**

"Mitchie."

Whirling around on the spot, I saw that the warm voice belonged to Shane. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he came over to me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You've never called me Mitchie before." I noted, still overwhelmed at the fact that I was the girl that Shane Gray had been searching for all summer, "You've never called me by my name before."

"Mitchie," He repeated with a smirk, resting his hand on the railings of the small balcony that was right outside the Camp Rock Theatre, overlooking the lake, "You owe me a canoe ride."

"I do don't I?" I laughed lightly, trying to cover up the slight nervousness in my voice. It was so hard still to comprehend that Shane wanted to speak to me, that he wanted to go on a canoe ride with me.

"You do," He chuckled, "You did great out there tonight by the way."

"Thank you, you did great as well but you are used to performing."

"You're not?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I have never performed on my own before." I admitted.

"Wow, you seemed really natural out there. Your voice is kind of amazing, otherwise I wouldn't have been trying to find you all summer."

I held my breath for a moment, feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks, "Thank you, it means a lot."

"How old are you?" He asked, his dark-brown eyes gazing into mine.

"Sixteen," I replied a little shakily, "Why?"

"I can't believe you can write songs like that at your age." He confessed, his dark-straight hair blowing lightly in the breeze.

I shrugged my shoulders, reaching up to push some of my own blowing hair behind my ear but Shane grabbed my wrist gently to stop me.

I swallowed as I felt the sparks emit through my skin as Shane's free hand brushed my hair behind my ear.

I looked down averting his stare, "How about that canoe ride?" I said softly, trying to make my voice sound normal.

He let go of my wrist and nodded, "Sure, let's go."

I looked back up at him and he was still smiling, we made our way down to the lake together. There was only a half a metre distance between us, at the most, as we made our way there. Shane didn't hesitate in flipping a canoe over, grabbing the life jackets out of it and handing me one.

Slipping it over my head, Shane did the same and wasted no time in pushing the canoe into the water. He offered me his hand and I took it in my own, allowing him to help me into the canoe so I wouldn't get my shoes wet.

Soon enough the two of us were padding out into the lake, the moonlight shining down on it.

"Can I explain some things?" I asked rather softly.

He nodded, a serious expression on his face all of a sudden.

"Last time we were on a canoe like this, I meant everything I said to you. I wasn't faking anything at all, I was just being me." He stayed silent so I went on, "The story about my mum being the president of Hot Tunes in China was something I told Tess when I first met her, I was rather intimidated and I know it was wrong but I just wanted to belong, to fit in."

Shane let out a small sigh, studying me carefully, "Do you know why I reacted so badly after Beach Jam when I found out?"

I shook my head, bringing my oar into my lap as Shane had done the same, "Why?" I asked almost silently, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"Because you were the first person that I have met in a long time that I was able to be myself around. You could talk to me and not see me as some big celebrity, you spoke to me as if I was normal and not famous." He explained.

"I'm sorry." I apolgised, "But I really wasn't pretending around you."

A small smile escaped his lips, "Tell me a bit about yourself Mitchie, you reintroduced yourself to me earlier but I really don't know a lot about you."

"My name is Mitchie Torres, born in Dallas, Texas and currently living in Anaheim, California. I am sixteen and a junior in high school. I play guitar and piano, sing and write my own songs." I replied, "Tell me a bit about you."

"I'm Shane Gray, but you already knew that of course," He replied a little cockily, making me roll my eyes at him playfully, "I am twenty, living in LA and was born in a little town in New Jersey."

"Can I ask you something? It may be a little personal so you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He nodded so I went on, "Why did you come back to Camp Rock this year? Hot Tunes reported story after story about you being a bad boy, walking off the set of music videos and such…you kind of didn't really seem to want to be here earlier this summer."

"The label sent me back here. I didn't want to be here at all, I have been used before I guess you could say. Other artists using me to further their career…it just affected me badly and hearing your song that first day of camp kind of woke me up. Over the course of the summer your friendship helped because I really did, well do trust you, Mitchie. "

I winced slightly at the word friendship. I knew I felt a little more than friendship for him but I was just being some silly little teenage girl with a crush. He was twenty years old, an adult, and more importantly he was famous and wanted by practically half of the world's female population.

"Mitchie." He repeated, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry…I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Us," I admitted, blushing faintly, "I never would've dreamt of becoming friends with you."

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?" He teased.

"Jerk." I giggled, trying to sound insulting. I failed miserably as he simply laughed in response.

"Would you like to come back to my cabin for a little while? It's getting a little cold out here on the lake." He commented, "You're shivering."

I hadn't noticed I was until he said it, so I nodded and we began paddling again, making our way back into the shore. It didn't take too long for us to get back in and to take our life jackets off. Shane then slipped his leather jacket off and held it out for me.

"Shane, no." I objected, "I'm not going to leave you cold."

"I'll be fine." He assured me, so I relented and slipped into his warm jacket, taking in his scent.

"Come on, my cabin is right nearby." He told me, placing a hand on my back and leading me off in the direction of the cabins.

There was no one around his cabin at all, it was a little secluded, he obviously got the best cabin being Brown's nephew. He led me onto the little porch outside his cabin door and sat down on a seat there.

I sat down opposite him, wrapping my arms around myself in an effort to keep warm.

"Did you want a bottle of water or anything?" He offered me.

I shook my head politely, "No thank you…could I ask you another question though?"

"Shoot."

"Do you remember when you first met me?"

"Yes," He answered me, "I was playing guitar and you said you liked what I was playing."

I smiled at this and shook my head, "Nope."

"What are you taking about?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Your manager never sent over your food allergy list." I said with a smile on my face.

It took him a few seconds to process what I had said; "You were the girl in the kitchen with the flour all over her face." He laughed.

"Guilty." I laughed with him.

"What made you want to come here?" Shane asked me once we contained our laughter.

"I someday hope to make it in the business, I want to be an artist and have people singing my songs back to me at concerts."

"I could probably arrange for you to meet Connect 3's producers." He offered.

"No," I replied sharply and instantly, "I don't want you to do that at all, but thanks for the offer." He didn't seem taken back at all and ran a hand through his hair, "I want to be able to make it as an artist by working hard, I don't want it handed to me if that makes sense."

Shane nodded and looked at me intently, similar to how he had looked at me the first time we went out on the canoes.

"You really are different, Mitchie…there's just something about you that sets you apart from every other girl here."

I blushed, yet again and tore my eyes off his, not knowing what to say "Shane, I…" I trailed off.

"Tell me something, are you a fan of Connect 3?"

"Honestly? Yes," I answered him, "I'm not a huge obsessed fan but I know the majority of your songs and was a little disappointed to hear about your bad boy ways." I teased lightly.

He laughed and reached for my hand, holding it gently in his own. I felt like I was floating and I could feel the smile growing bigger on my face by the second.

"Oh crap, what's the time?" I asked in a panic, coming back to reality.

Shane pulled his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, "It's a little after midnight."

"Caitlyn and the girls will be wondering where I am." I said reluctantly, standing up. I had moved in with Caitlyn, Lola and a couple others after the whole Tess fiasco at Beach Jam.

Shane stood up with me, not letting go of my hand, "Let me walk you back to your cabin."

I smiled gratefully and we made our way to the row of camper's cabins.

He intertwined our fingers together, squeezing my hand gently as we walked.

"I could get in trouble for being out after camp curfew." I reminded him.

"Well you're with me, I think I could get you out of trouble…plus I wouldn't want you to get in any trouble and not be able to come back here next year. You are coming back here next year right?"

"Of course, I had the best summer ever. You'd have to tie me up and throw me off a bridge to stop me from coming back." I joked, resulting in him laughing lightly.

All too soon we came to the front of my cabin and Shane didn't let go of my hand, "Mitchie." He spoke softly, staring down into my eyes.

"We go home in the morning." I reminded him quietly, reaching for the door handle.

He carefully spun me around with the hand he was holding so I was facing him, my back leaning against the front door of the cabin. I could feel his warm breath on my face as his other hand grabbed mine, so he was holding both of them.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Mitchie…" He trailed off, leaning in ever so slightly and closing his eyes.

In a split second, I closed my eyes too.

I felt his lips press against mine softly and cautiously, afraid to how I would react. I kissed him back gently, savouring his taste and ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

He let go of my hand, placing his own on the side of my face, I brought my hand to his chest, gripping his shirt slightly as I parted my lips open slightly.

He pressed me up against the door, his body right up against mine as he deepened the kiss, his other hand letting go of mine to rest on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck in response, feeling the sparks shoot through my entire body.

He pulled away breathlessly a moment later, his lips only a few inches away from my own, "Go out with me." He murmured.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, "What?" I breathed out.

"I like you and I want to go out with you…exclusively."

I wanted to say yes and to kiss him, but this wasn't some fantasy or fairytale, this was the real world. "Shane, let's be realistic…how would that work?" I questioned him, my voice barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes showing confusion.

"I am just a sixteen year old girl from Anaheim, I'm not famous, I'm not anything special and you are a celebrity Shane…I can't possibly see how it would work."

He pulled away from me completely and let go of me, closing his eyes, "I care about you a lot…you obviously don't care enough about me to try and make it work." He opened his eyes and they looked hurt, similar to Beach Jam.

"Shane, I-"

"If you care for me at all, come say goodbye before I leave tomorrow." He cut me off in a cold tone. He turned around and left me there, unable to say another word.

I knew I cared about him; I liked him a lot and wanted to be with him. But it just didn't seem plausible, how could a normal girl date the front man of the biggest band in America and in other countries around the world?

I closed my eyes; feeling them becoming watery and I held my breath.

I felt like I could be myself around Shane, I felt like he understood me and he made me laugh, he made me feel good about myself.

I mentally screamed at myself for being an idiot, I cared about him and he cared about me, that was what was important.

I opened my eyes and broke out into a run, heading for Shane's cabin. As it was dark, the moon helped me make my way there and I knew if I got caught out after curfew alone that I'd be in big trouble.

I spotted Shane just as he approached his cabin and called out to him as quietly as possible, but just loud enough to get his attention.

"Shane!"

He froze to the spot immediately and I stopped running, making my way over to him slowly as he turned around.

He let out a smile once seeing me and I bit my bottom lip in response, as I reached him, he tucked some blowing hair behind my ear and left his hand on my face.

"I care about you a lot," I admitted, "I feel like I can be myself around you, I feel so at ease around you. I just need to know that we can make this work, that it is actually possible and that this isn't a dream."

He didn't miss a beat, his lips meeting my own and pulling away a few seconds later.

"You always wake up at the best part of a dream." He smirked, "I'm still here so you mustn't be dreaming."

"You really are a jerk." I laughed lightly.

"We can make it work Mitchie, it will be hard. It will be very hard but we can make it work. We won't know if we don't ever try."

I nodded, "Can we talk? Let you know why I was so hesitant?"

He nodded his head in response, "Come inside my cabin." He grabbed my hands and brought me into his cabin. It was much nicer than the camper's cabins; he had a queen-sized bed for one and much more floor space.

"So this is how the other side live?" I joked, "Your own cabin by the water."

"No, it's how the nephew of the camp owner lives." He corrected me.

"Jerk." I responded teasingly, letting go of his hand to go sit on the end of his bed.

He gave me a lopsided smile, before becoming serious, "Why don't you think this will work?"

"You are a celebrity Shane, I am just a nobody. I am sixteen years old, you are twenty, I am jailbait." He laughed at this but I continued on, "You have one of the most recognisable faces in the world, girls throw them selves at you…I don't think they'd like the fact that you are dating someone, especially someone who isn't famous."

"No one has to know."

"What?"

"We don't have to tell anyone that we are together, we can keep us a secret, focus on us without the whole world having to know."

"A secret?" I asked dubiously.

"I don't mean to insult you but for lack of better words, a secret." He affirmed.

I stood up, "So the only way we'd work is if we were a secret?" I asked, raised my voice slightly.

"Mitchie, don't take offense." He said, standing up and grabbing my hands.

"What do you mean? You want to keep me a secret, are you already ashamed of me or something?"

"Mitchie, I know what the media is like. They will follow you around relentlessly, they will find out everything about you, your name, your age, where you go to school, where you live…nothing will be private."

"But I'm not famous at all, why would they care."

"Not to sound like a jerk, but they'd care because you are with me. They like to ruin things, they take stories out of context…it's what they do. They will find out every detail of your life, every little thing that has happened to you in the past. Every single mistake you've made."

"I understand…" I trailed off, looking down at my feet, "They'd find out we met here and assume I was using you for my music career, that you are using me to become famous yourself."

"Fame comes with a price…if you want a public relationship, I'll be happy to do so. Just know what will happen." He warned me.

"No…I think dating secretly is what is best." I agreed, "We are really going to do this?"

"We really are." He grinned, before leaning down to kiss me once more.

I knew it would be hard; but Shane was most definitely worth it.

**So that was the very first chapter. :)**

**I'd love to know what you all thought of it and will definitely continue it.**

**Also be sure to add me on twitter (MoliverFanFic) for spoilers and such. :)**

**xox  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 2**

We spent the night in Shane's cabin just talking, it got to four am and got to the point where I couldn't stop yawning so he walked me back to my cabin, kissing me softly before saying goodnight.

I was able to get a few hours sleep before I had to wake up to help my mum in the kitchen. Caitlyn was awake when my alarm went off and was already dressed.

"Camp is kind of finished, you don't have to help out." I reminded her in a whisper, trying not to wake up the others.

"I want to help." She smiled at me.

I quickly got dressed and we made our way to the kitchen, helping my mum make breakfast for the camp.

Caitlyn didn't mention me getting back to the cabin rather late at all, my mum once again told me how well I did the night before but I couldn't help but think of Shane.

I was extremely tired and finally my mum told Caitlyn and I to go get ready for breakfast and that she would be fine.

"What did you want to do? We have half an hour until breakfast." Caitlyn said as we left the kitchen.

"I think I am just going to go say goodbye to Shane and thank him for singing with me last night." I told her, not knowing whether or not to tell her as I didn't know if Shane wanted me to.

"You two sung well together, it looked so rehearsed, it was so natural." She complimented us.

I gave her a smile, "I'll see you at breakfast?"

She nodded, "Wouldn't miss it."

I gave her a quick hug before making my way to Shane's cabin, I nervously knocked on the door and waited, but there was no answer.

I turned the door handle apprehensively and saw Shane lying in his bed, completely out to it. I quickly stepped into his cabin, closing the door behind me, and went and kneeled down by his bed next to him.

"Shane." I said softly, placing my hand on his arm.

His eyes snapped open and he looked surprised, but quickly recovered when he realized it was me.

"It's just me, I'm sorry for waking you I just wanted to be able to talk to you before we go home."

"Don't apologise." He told me, sitting up and letting out a yawn.

"How was your sleep?" I asked, standing up.

"All three hours or so of it was peaceful." He laughed lightly, "I'll just sleep on the way home."

"I'm planning on doing the same."

"I'm just going to freshen up and get changed," Shane told me, "Wait here for me?"

I nodded and he got up out of his bed, he was wearing a pair of black sweat pants with a grey singlet top.

I sat down on his bed as he disappeared with some clothes into the bathroom. He returned five minutes later, his hair now perfectly straight.

"You straighten your hair don't you?" I giggled.

"Yes, nothing is funny about that."

"Sure," I commented sarcastically, "By the way, I still have your jacket from last night, it's in my cabin."

"Keep it." He instructed me with a warm smile.

"Really?"

"Really." He repeated me with a smirk.

"Jerk."

"I resent that," He said, coming over and sitting down next to me, "When do you go back to school?"

"Not this Monday, but the one after. I have a week off still before I get to experience my junior year."

"I didn't get a junior year, I was on my first tour. It was just after Connect 3 got signed and finished our first album."

"That was four years ago then."

He nodded, "It feels like I have been doing this forever now, but I love it, I wouldn't change my life because I get to do what I love."

"Can I confess something?" I asked nervously, unsure as to how he would react.

"Sure."

"I've never been in a proper relationship before, there's been a couple guys, but no actual relationships. I know you are older than me and have obviously been with a number of people and have more experience than-"

He cut me off; bring his lips to mine, kissing me sweetly before pulling away, resting his forehead on my own.

"You ramble." He whispered, a smile on his face showing he was amused.

"I hate you." I whispered in a light-hearted tone.

"No you don't." He grinned, closing the small gap between us and kissing me once more.

"Are we interrupting something?" I heard a voice ask, satisfaction and amusement ringing in their voice.

Shane sprung a part from me in a heartbeat and relaxed once he saw who was at the door, I looked over to see his band members standing there, both of them with huge matching smiles planted on their faces.

"The girl with the voice?" Nate asked.

I bit my bottom lip nervously and Shane grabbed my hand, getting me up and taking me over to his friends.

"Mitchie, this is Nate and Jason. Guys, this is Mitchie." He introduced us.

Nate reached out and shook my hand, "It's nice to finally meet you." He said politely.

"She's not some obsessed fan is she?" Jason asked Shane warily. Shane threw Jason a look and Jason threw up his hands in defense, "Just checking. It's good to finally meet the girl Shane couldn't shut up about all summer."

There was a brief silence, before Nate spoke up, "We were just coming to get you for breakfast, thought we'd get an early start because we have a meeting at the label later his afternoon."

Shane nodded at this, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a minute."

"Nice to meet you again, Mitchie." Nate told me.

"You too." I smiled at him.

Nate and Jason left and Shane brought me into a hug, "Come see me right after breakfast to say goodbye."

I nodded into his chest, I didn't want to leave Camp Rock, I wanted to be able to stay forever.

He kissed the top of my head and I knew right then and there that I wanted to stay at Camp Rock mainly for one reason. I wanted to stay with Shane.

…

Shane left for the mess hall before I did so we wouldn't get there at the same time.

When I got there, I instantly spotted Shane over on the other side of the room, eating with Nate and Jason. He was smiling widely once seeing me enter and I met his gaze for just a moment before we both looked away.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled out, calling me over.

I went over to the table she was sitting at after quickly grabbing a plateful of food. She was sitting with Lola, Sanders and Barron. I sat down in between her and Lola and took a bite out of my toast straight away as I was starving.

"Your song last night was amazing." Lola complimented me.

"Well, it was Caitlyn too. She mixed the music."

Caitlyn smiled at me gratefully, "I for one want to know how Shane knew your song."

"He heard me sing it on the first day of camp, but I was gone before he could see it was me." I explained.

"Well the performance was awesome." Sander said.

"Where did you disappear to last night with Shane anyway?" Caitlyn asked.

"No where really," I said with a shrug, "We just hung out for a bit."

I glanced over at him as he said this and our eyes met briefly again, his dark ones were magnificent.

"You two were friends earlier in the summer weren't you?" Barron asked, making me look away from Shane.

"Yeah, we were I guess." I replied, finishing my piece of toast.

"Well I just want to say you two looked completely natural on that stage together." Lola began, "I think somehow you have to record that duet together, even if you didn't win."

"Yeah, maybe." I said softly, seeing Shane stand up out of my peripheral vision.

I was going to wait a minute before leaving so I quickly finished off another piece of toast as my friends made light conversation.

"I need to go do something quickly," I declared standing up, "I'll see you guys before I leave." I promised them.

I made my way out of the mess hall and back in the direction of Shane's cabin, thankfully there weren't too many campers around to see me going there. There was a small breeze as I made my way to Shane's door. I saw him through the window, playing his guitar with his eyes closed.

I paused at the sight, taking him in completely. He looked so natural with just a guitar in his hand, his music meant a lot to him. I was so caught up in watching him play that I hadn't even realised he had opened his eyes.

He was smiling at me and set his guitar down. He came over to his door, opening it up for me and surprising me with a tender kiss to my lips.

"Hi." I breathed out.

He reached down for my hand and brought me inside.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly as we sat down on his bed.

"Shoot."

"At breakfast, the others were talking about our performance and I want to know more about performing."

"Go on." He prodded me.

"What's it like having people know the words to your songs and have them singing them back to you when you perform on stage?"

"There's no feeling like it in the world," He responded instantly, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile, "The fans are just amazing...I'm curious about your music actually." He commented.

"Why's that?"

"Well you wrote 'This Is Me' and it really is an amazing song, are there others?" He asked, sounding intrigued.

"Yeah, I have been writing songs since I was like twelve basically; I play piano and guitar and fail miserably at the drums." I giggled, "I write songs to help get things off my chest, to help me deal with things that I go through in life." I explained.

"So why Camp Rock?"

"It's always been my dream to become a famous singer and to perform in front of thousands of people. Camp Rock helps people obtain their dreams and has taught me so much over the summer."

"I think you have what it takes." He admitted.

I tilted my head to the other side, wondering what he meant.

"To become a famous artist." He answered the questioning expression on my face.

"Really?" I asked, completely surprised at his words.

"Really." He affirmed with a small laugh, "You really are talented, Mitchie. I mean it; I've never heard a voice as captivating as yours before."

I leant up slightly, bringing my lips to his, our lips molding together perfectly. I felt him place his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. I brought my hands up to rest on his shoulders, feeling his free hand on my thigh.

My phone beeped indicating I had a text message and I pulled away from Shane, getting my phone out of his pocket. I quickly saw that the message was from my mum, reminding me to be ready to leave on time.

"My mum is reminding me to be ready to leave…lucky I packed already." I sighed, "When will we get to see each other again?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"I'd say a week or two; it's going to be a bit hectic at the label so I'll see you as soon as things settle down. That is if you are willing to wait for me." He winked.

"I most definitely think you are worth the wait." I giggled.

"Stay a little longer, it won't take me long to pack." He told me.

I nodded; so thankful I had packed the night before. I watched as he grabbed a bag and begun shoving clothes from his drawers in it nonchalantly.

"This is it." I said a little sadly, crossing my arms across my chest, "Is this going to be goodbye then?" I asked, managing to let out a small smile when he was finished packing.

"No, it's just the beginning." He said warmly, uncrossing my arms so he could hold both of my hands in his own. I let out a small smile, he really was amazing and I was so lucky to have found him.

He leant down, our lips colliding together with such impact that I could feel my knees going weak. He let go of my hands to place them on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck as he deepened the kiss, afraid that my knees would make me collapse.

He eventually pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"I'll call you tonight." He whispered, looking me directly in the eyes.

I gave him a small smile and got on my tiptoes to press my lips against his softly, cherishing our final moment together as I didn't know when we would see each other again.

…

"I'm so sad that camp is over." Caitlyn said as we made our way to the drop-off zone. A lot of the campers were leaving as well as were Connect 3.

My luggage was already in my mum's catering truck and I saw her saying goodbye to Brown over by it once we came into view of the drop-off zone.

I had spent my remaining time saying goodbye to everyone else; I really would miss everyone.

I then spotted Connect 3's limousine, with all of Connect 3 out the front of it.

"Are you not going to say goodbye to Shane?" Caitlyn asked me, confused as Jason got into the limousine, followed by Nate.

"No..." I trailed off as Shane's eyes met mine and he paused for a moment and smiled at me before getting into it.

"Wait a minute," Caitlyn said, "Something happened with the two of you didn't it?"

I bit my bottom lip and turned to look at her, "Maybe." I admitted sheepishly.

Her mouth dropped open slightly and she refrained from making a scene somehow, "When?" She asked excitedly, managing to keep her cool.

"Last night," I answered her as the limousine pulled away, heading out of sight, "We are keeping our relationship a secret for now." I explained.

"Why?"

"We both agreed it would be for the best, I don't to seem to be using him for his fame and he wants me to have a normal life. It really is for the best." I told her as the limousine completely vanished out of sight.

She nodded, accepting what I had said, "Your secret is safe with me."

After saying final goodbyes to everyone, my mum and I were on our way home again. It was a three-hour drive and I was kind of glad to be able to go home and be able to sleep in my own bed. I was so tired from getting hardly any sleep the night before, not that I minded as I was with Shane.

"I'm guessing you will want to go back next summer." My mum said as we pulled away from camp.

I let out a small laugh, "Obviously."

"Are you going to keep in touch with people?"

"Yes, I got phone numbers from everyone and Caitlyn lives in Costa Mesa so she is nearby." I told her.

"That's good; you two will be able to see each other a lot then."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"How about Shane?" She questioned me.

"What about him?" I asked, tensing up a little. My mum and I never talked boys; it would be a little awkward.

"Well you two are going to keep in contact and be friends right?"

"Friends, yeah. Yeah, we are going to be friends." I responded instantly.

"That's good; your voices went together really well."

"Yeah, they did." I agreed a smile appearing on my face at the memory of the night before.

"Your father is opening up a hardware store in LA in the next month or so, his store back home is doing so well already, so he decided to open another one." She told me, changing the subject.

"That's great." I smiled, I was happy for my dad but it possibly meant I'd be able to see Shane up in LA if I went with my dad.

I really wanted to see him again soon.

I never would have thought I could miss someone so much so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 3**

There was no feeling like waking up in your own bed in your own room after being away at summer camp.

I loved Camp Rock and would miss it, but I loved waking up in my purple room with the Connect 3 poster on the wall and surrounded by my keyboard and guitars.

Smiling to myself, I got out of my bed and shoved one of Connect 3's CDs into my laptop. Shane's voice soon flooded my room and it made my smile grow even larger.

It felt so surreal, I couldn't fully comprehend that we were together. We were a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend.

I pulled my curtains opens and gazed out my window at my front yard; the neighborhood looked so calm and peaceful. It would be the last Monday morning that it would be like that for a while, as it was the last week of summer vacation and soon enough the street would be busy with kids going to school again.

Making my way to my small walk-in-closet, I ran my fingers through my hair as I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could see as well as a top.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my cell phone to see I had a new text message. I clicked the button to make it open and saw that the message was from Shane.

_'Good morning, Mitchie. Hope you had a good sleep. I kind of miss you already and am in the studio already working out the next album, so sorry if I can't reply to your messages right away. :)' _

I sat down on the edge of my bed and bit my bottom lip in an attempt to not let my smile get bigger than it already was.

_'Good morning, Pop Star. I did have a good sleep, I am going to miss being at Camp Rock but it does feel good to be home. I kind of miss you too; work hard today. The world is going to love your new music. Xo'_

Slipping my phone in my pocket, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I smelt the delicious aroma of my mother's cooking.

"You look quite happy this morning." She observed, handing me a plate of pancakes.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It feels good to be home."

"Yeah, it does." She agreed, as I sat down at the table next to me, instantly turning on the television and switching the channel to Hot Tunes.

"Are you going to catch up with Sierra?" My mum asked as Hot Tunes talked about an actress I wasn't too fond of.

"Yeah, she messaged me last night. We are going to meet up at the mall at around lunch time, would you mind dropping me off?"

"That's fine." She replied.

_"Shane Gray has returned to LA."_

I reached for the remote to turn up the new story that Hot Tunes was showing.

_"Shane Gray has spent most of his summer at the prestigious music camp, Camp Rock. His uncle owns the camp and he spent his time there as an instructor. He was sent there to clean up his act due to his constant bad boy behaviour these past few months." _

A video clip played of him arriving home at his house that he shared with Nate and Jason. He was smiling and even waved to the camera, as did Nate and Jason.

_"He was friendly when arriving home and it seems like spending his time at Camp Rock was for the best. It appears that his bad boy behaviour is gone and hopefully it won't return."_

"Good for him, he's a great guy." My mum said, taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Yeah." I agreed, a small smile appearing on my face.

"We still have to get you some school supplies; I can't believe my baby is going to be a junior this year and next year you will be a senior!"

"I don't feel anywhere near old enough to be a senior."

"You are sixteen, Mitchie." She laughed, "You will be an adult in less than two years."

I would be an adult, in an actual relationship. That was if Shane and I were still together.

Shane already was an adult and I was still a teenager. He was twenty years old and I was only sixteen.

"I think we need to get you your own car soon, you have been saving your money from work and I think your father and I can save up some money too."

I let out a grateful smile, "Thanks mum."

…

I met up with Sierra at the mall a little before one o'clock.

"Sierra, I missed you." I told her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"I'm missed you too. Now tell me all about Camp Rock!" She instructed me.

"It was great; I got to sing every day. I overcame my stage fright and made some awesome friends." I told her as we made our way to our favourite sushi place to get some lunch.

"Shane Gray was there, did you get to meet him?" She asked eagerly.

I paused for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, yeah I did." I managed to say.

"Oh my god! Is he hot in person?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he is pretty good looking. We hung out a bit but you know, he is busy, he is off working on a new album right now." I said, not wanting to talk too much about him. I knew if I told her the truth that she wouldn't believe me; she'd think I was crazy.

Plus, Shane and I agreed to keep our relationship a secret. I'd have to speak to Shane first before telling her. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were the only ones who knew.

"Everyone will be so jealous of you."

"No one has to know I went to Camp Rock," I assured her, "Anyway, how was your summer?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was great. The science camp I went to was great!"

I tuned out a little as she went on to tell me a bit about her summer. A Connect 3 song was playing in the sushi store as we stepped in and I couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe we are now juniors." She said as we sat down to eat.

"I know, it is so weird." I admitted as my phone beeped, indicating I had a new text message.

_'I always work hard and I resent being called a pop star.'_

I smiled at the message and quickly wrote back.

_'Oh, but you are a pop star. You admitted it at camp; you said you made cookie-cutter pop star music.'_

"Who is it?" Sierra asked, as I set my phone down on the table, taking a bite out of one of my sushi rolls.

"Just a friend from camp." I said nonchalantly.

She nodded in acceptance, "So tell me about you getting over your stage fright."

"Well," I began, "I originally kind of told a lie to feel accepted and ended up being a back-up singer for another girl. I basically said my mum was someone she wasn't and was found out. I was forgiven though and ended up singing my own song on my own for the Final Jam, which is the main performance for camp."

"Why did you lie?" Sierra asked, knowing I never really did.

"I wanted to fit in, I never have before. We don't fit in at our school Sierra."

"I get what you mean."

"But everyone forgave me, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I wish more than anything that I could take it back. I can't wait to back next year now though."

At this, I got another new text message.

_'Very funny, Mitchie. I'll give you a call tonight when I get home, I am going to see my family for dinner._

…

My mum picked me up a few hours later, when we got home I decided to call Caitlyn and she answered after only a few rings.

"Mitchie, I miss you already." She answered brightly.

"I miss you too," I laughed, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I slept in today and have just hung out at home. I missed my bed a bit." She confessed.

"I did too."

"What have you been doing?"

"I caught up with my best friend from school at the mall."

"Awesome. So when are we going to see each other? I'm already bored and am used to seeing you every day." She admitted.

"Maybe I'll get a bus to your place sometime this week." I proposed.

"Or I could just drive up to Anaheim. Costa Mesa is only like a half hour drive away."

"Or there's that." I laughed.

"Screw it, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, why?"

"How about I drive up and see you now? We could go catch a movie or something."

"I'd like that." I smiled.

"Good, give me like half an hour to get ready and I'll be there. Just text me your address." She told me.

"Shall do." I told her.

After saying goodbye, I texted Caitlyn my address and went downstairs to tell my mum she was coming.

"Caitlyn is a lovely girl, I'm glad you two are going to stay in contact." She commented.

"I am too."

…

"Caitlyn!" I exclaimed as I opened the front door just under an hour later.

"I missed you." She chuckled, hugging me tightly.

It had only been a day but I really did miss her too.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"Your choice." She told me as I led her inside.

"Where's your mum?"

"She had to go to the grocery store," I answered her; "She should be back in ten minutes or so."

She nodded as we made our way upstairs to my bedroom, "How's Shane?"

"Busy, we've just been texting today. He said he'd call me tonight." I said letting out a smile.

"You are really going to make this work aren't you?"

I nodded, "He is kind of my first real boyfriend."

"That makes it even more special for you then; it's already special because he is Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3." She winked.

I rolled my eyes at her playfully, "Shut up."

"Come on, Mitchie. You two are perfect for each other," She told me, as I sat down on my bed, "You both love music for one, he is hot secondly," I laughed at this, "And you both make each other happy. We all saw how happy you looked on stage together."

I reflected back to Final Jam and how we had sung together, how Shane knew my song. I was the girl he was searching for all summer. I was the girl with the voice.

It was all so surreal.

"Plus," She went on, "You clearly like him a lot. Look at the poster of him on your wall." She teased.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her, causing her to shriek.

…

I practically lunged for my cell phone later that night when it started ringing.

Caitlyn had gone home not long beforehand, we had such a great time together.

"Hello." I answered happily, knowing it was Shane.

"Hi, you sound happy." He noted.

"I am happy."

"Why would that be?"

"I had a good day, I saw my best friend Sierra and then Caitlyn ended up coming to see me. Then it got even better, I guess because this guy decided to call me."

"Tell me more about this guy." Shane chuckled.

"Well he is a bit of a jerk." I teased, "He doesn't like me calling him a pop star so I think from now on I will call him Superstar. "

Shane laughed at this, "He sounds pretty awesome to me."

I laughed with him, "So how was your day?"

"It was rather busy, we played 'Play My Music' for all the executives and they loved it, they are letting us put it on the album, they are letting us do what we want with this album."

"That's great, congratulations."

"Yeah, we are pretty happy about it. We are going to be compiling together songs we can use for the album and are going to write some more over the coming weeks. Peggy is going to be coming in next week sometime as well to work out a duet as well."

"She did such a good job at Final Jam."

"She did, but you were better. I just kind of couldn't vote for you to win as the other campers probably would have been upset because I did sing with you."

"That was a prize for me, it was more than I expected."

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you." I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I gathered that," He laughed, "Am I going to be able to hear songs you write?"

"Depends if they are about you or not."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that if it is a nice song about you, you can, but if it is a song trashing you, you can't." I teased.

"Well that's a little mean, maybe I won't record 'Gotta Find You' for you and send it to you in advance."

"I apologise." I laughed.

"You are the only one who has heard it so far…it was written for you, not that I knew it at the time."

I smiled at this, lying down on my bed, "I can't wait to hear it."

"Good, who wouldn't want to hear it?" He asked rather smugly.

"Jerky superstar." I teased.

"Sorry, it comes naturally."

"You act like you are twelve, so much for being twenty."

"Shut up." He laughed.

"You don't think our age difference is too big do you?" I asked apprehensively.

"No, why?"

"You are an adult…I am still a teenager in high school, I just don't want you to feel like I'm some little kid."

"I don't think that at all," He assured me, "You act older than you are and I act younger than my age." He chuckled.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, I haven't felt this happy before." I admitted.

"I haven't felt happy in a long time…being back at camp and meeting you are the reason why I feel so happy."

I smiled at this, not knowing what I did to meet someone so amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 4**

"How was work?" My mum asked as I walked through the door that night.

"My first shift after being at camp all summer," I said plainly, "Yeah, I wish I was back at Camp Rock."

"It's a job though."

"I know," I sighed lightly, "I just wish there was an easier way to earn money."

My mum laughed at this, "Don't we all? You go back to dancing tomorrow don't forget."

"I haven't."

I had been dancing since I was seven years old, I did ballet and tap. My mum always said I expressed myself creatively.

"What's for dinner?" My dad asked, coming through the front door at this moment.

"Lasagna." My mum replied, going over to kiss him on the cheek. I was just thankful that we weren't having burgers.

I began to head upstairs and my mum told me dinner would be ready in twenty minutes. I quickly set my bag down once I got to my room, kicking my shoes off in the process as I pulled out my cell phone to text Shane, saying I would call him later that night.

I grabbed my laptop and quickly opened it up, logging in and clicking on the Internet browser. My homepage was the Hot Tunes website where a picture of Shane, arriving at a recording studio with a big smile on his face, greeted me.

Smiling at the image of him, I couldn't help dial his number on my phone, not being able to wait until later that night.

…

The following night, my mum dropped me off at my dance studio a little earlier than usual as she had gotten a catering job for a couple's fortieth anniversary.

I walked into the opening foyer to see it empty, other than the usual receptionist who we paid each week.

"Hi, Natalie." I greeted her.

She looked up at me with a smile, she was in her early thirties, had short brown hair and a rounded face.

"Mitchie, how was your summer?"

"It was great," I answered her, setting my dancing bag on the ground and grabbing my wallet out of it, "How was yours?"

"It was good." She said sweetly, as I handed her over my money to pay, "You should be able to go into the studio to wait for class, they only have around fifteen minutes or so left.

I smiled gratefully at her and picked up my bag, making my way into the bigger studio that I usually danced in.

A hip-hop class of approximately twenty girls was currently dancing to a new song; the teacher was my normal teacher who was in her late-twenties, slim with long curly brown hair. Her name was Emily and she had taught me for the past five years or so.

I sat down on a seat along where a couple of others were watching the class and I grabbed my cell phone out my bag to see that I didn't have ballet for another fifteen minutes as Natalie had said.

"That was great girls; let's do it one more time before we do some stretches to cool down." Emily announced.

I looked up from my phone as the chorus of the song came around and I heard Emily count them in.

Perfectly in unison, all twenty or so girls began doing a routine that was clearly just taught to them. I watched captivated at the moves, hip-hop was something that I wasn't even that interested in until I went to Camp Rock (mainly due to Shane teaching), and now I really was into it.

Ballet I liked to an extent. It wasn't my favourite form of dancing but everyone told me I was good at it and it helped me stay healthy so I continued to do it. Tap was my favourite though; I was pretty average at it but enjoyed it nevertheless.

As they finished the routine, Emily applauded them all and told them to get a drink quickly.

I stood up and this and made my way back out to the reception where a few girls from my ballet class had arrived. I made my way over to Natalie.

"Can I help you with something, Mitchie?"

"Yeah, can you put me down for the hip-hop class next week?" I asked, a smile forming on my face.

…

"Mitchie, up! First day of school!" My mum's voice yelled from downstairs.

I opened my eyes and hit some buttons on my laptop as usual; 'Who Will I Be' came on through the speakers. I got up out of bed, grabbing my cell phone instantly to see my morning message from Shane.

_'Morning Mitchie, have a good first day back at school. :)"_

I wrote back telling him good morning, knowing he would have already been up for an hour or so. He had told me he hadn't had a proper sleep in since Camp Rock.

I opened up my curtains of my window; the sun streaming in my room and I quickly ran a brush through my hair. Having naturally straight hair certainly had its advantages sometimes.

After applying a little makeup I got changed to a pair of blue jeans and a short-sleeved pink baby doll top and a pair of ballet flats.

I made my way downstairs just in time for my mum to place a plateful of scrambled eggs down at my seat.

It wasn't too long later that I was racing out the door, in order to get to school on time. It was around a twenty minute walk away and only about a five minute drive. The exercise would do me good but I still couldn't wait to have my own car, it would make things more convenient.

I was listening to my iPod as I got to school, getting to the main school hallway and finding my normal locker. It was in a good spot so I was glad I got to keep the same one as the year before.

Students were already everywhere, loading up their lockers full of books, taping up pictures of their friends and boyfriends or girlfriends on the inside.

I frowned at the thought that I couldn't put up a picture of Shane in my locker, then I frowned even more realising that I didn't even have a photo of him and I together. I realised though that I could always put up a poster of him and no one would be none the wiser, I was sure lots of girls already had posters of him up in their locker.

"Hey Mitchie." Sierra greeted me, her books in her hands; she must have already gotten her timetable.

"Hey, you are already ready. Who have you got for homeroom?"

"Mrs Scott, and so do you. I've gone to the liberty of getting your timetable for you." She replied, handing me over the sheet of paper that was my timetable.

"Thanks Si. I guess we better get to homeroom then, I'm guessing the bell is about to-"

I was cut off by the sound of the bell signaling homeroom and Sierra and I both broke out into laughter.

"Let's go." She grinned.

…

My first day back at school was okay, it was school and I was a teenager so realistically there wasn't much for me to like.

I already had homework and had already spoken to Shane on the phone afterschool. He had been given the afternoon off suddenly as their producer had a family emergency.

"Every year I make the same pact," I told Caitlyn, she had called me in the middle of my homework, "I decide that I will keep up with my homework and it never happens. I will do it tonight and leave it all until the last minute for the rest of the school year." I laughed.

"Isn't that what all teenagers so?" She laughed with me.

"You are so right."

After chatting a while, I reluctantly told Caitlyn I should go and finish my homework. After finishing it I turned on the evening edition of Hot Tunes and was happy to see Shane on the screen.

_"Shane Gray was seen all smiles out in Hollywood this afternoon. He was seen at Starbucks and a group of fans spotted him as he was leaving. He courteously signed his autograph for all fifteen or so fans and took pictures with each of them as well."_

Pictures of Shane leaving Starbucks, surrounded by fans, appeared on the screen and I smiled at the mere sight of him.

_"He really seems to have changed over the course of the summer, he has clearly seen the error of his ways and is back to his down-to-earth self that first rose to fame at sixteen years old."_

I grabbed my cell phone and quickly sent him a text.

_'Saw you on Hot Tunes, well done on not being a jerk to your fans. :P' _

…

"Mitchie, Shane is on Hot Tunes!" My mother yelled from downstairs the following morning.

I quickly bolted downstairs at lightning speed in my pajamas, making my way into the kitchen to see Hot Tunes on the television.

_"We think we have discovered why Shane Gray's bad boy acts are behind him. It seems that a girl from prestigious music camp Camp Rock, where he spent the summer, has changed Shane back to the lead singer America all used to love."_

I froze to the spot.

How had they find out? Did they know who I was? How would they have even found out about me?

_"Margaret Dupree, who goes by Peggy, was seen with Shane just an hour ago at a recording studio and the two seemed fairly at ease with each other. Peggy was the winner of Camp Rock's Final Jam, meaning she will be recording a duet with Shane soon. Could Peggy be the reason for Shane's change in attitude? We at Hot Tunes all seem to think so."_

I hadn't realised I had stopped breathing until my mum gave me a funny look as a picture of Peggy and Shane faded off the screen.

"You alright, sweetie?" She asked me concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine." I lied convincingly, "I'm just going to finish getting ready for school."

I quickly made my way back upstairs and pulled out my cell phone just as I got a new message from Shane.

_'Give me five minutes; I saw the report too. I am at the label still with Peggy, Nate and Jason and my manager wants to speak to us all.'_

I didn't reply, I sighed and set my cell phone down and carried on getting ready for school. It was four minutes and fifty seconds (not that I was keeping track of time) later that he called me.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey, I'm just in an empty studio. I told everyone I'd be right back…about Hot Tunes Mitchie, you know I'm not dating Peggy right?" He sounded cautious, afraid that I would be upset.

"I know that." I said firmly, believing him.

"I didn't admittedly know that Peggy was coming into the label to talk about recording with me until last night. I though it would be a morning of songwriting and such with the guys. But Peggy got here this morning and the paparazzi saw us come in together."

"And now everyone is going to think she is the girl you met at camp." I said softly.

"That's the thing, Mitchie…my manager wants me to date her, publically that is. It is what we were just all talking about then…" He trailed off, clearly at a loss of words.

I opened my mouth but no words came out, there was just silence between us. His label wanted him to publically date Peggy, we had agreed to be a secret so they didn't know about me.

"So…you won't kiss her or anything will you?" I managed to ask a moment later.

"No, it will be strictly business. I have no romantic feelings for Peggy whatsoever, this is the label's way of getting her in the spotlight, getting everyone to know who she is. It's Hollywood…if you are against it, I will tell them to shove it." He offered light-heartedly.

"No," I breathed out instantly, I couldn't get in the way of his career like that. I didn't want to become between it at all, we had agreed to be a secret and this would make it even harder for people to find out, "It's fine, it really is. I understand."

"Are you sure?" He asked me, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes," I replied convincingly this time, "I am sure."

"I want to see you soon, it feels like it has been forever." He spoke warmly, giving me butterflies.

"When can I see you then?"

"How about this Saturday night? I'll drive down and we'll go out somewhere together?" He offered.

"Sounds perfect, Superstar." I smiled.

I hung up the phone and sighed to myself.

I trusted Shane more than anything and didn't want to even dream of coming between him and his tour.

It was for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 5**

"We are running late, Steve go start the car." My mum told my dad that Saturday night, as she shoved some heels on her feet, "Are you alright, Mitchie?"

"I am just going out tonight, hanging out with Sierra. Probably will see a movie or something." I lied, I didn't feel good about it at all but it wasn't like I could say that the internationally famous lead-singer of Connect 3 was taking me out.

"Okay honey, your father and I will be home in a few hours or so. Be home by midnight." She told me, kissing me on the cheek before walking out the door.

I quickly raced upstairs to see a message on my phone from Shane, saying he would be here to pick me up in twenty minutes or so. I quickly applied some mascara and lip-gloss before brushing my hair.

There was a knock on the door twenty minutes later and I almost fell down the stairs in my excitement. As I got to the front door I took a deep breath before turning the knob.

"Hey." Shane smiled at me as I opened the door. He was in a pair of blue skinny-leg jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

"Hi." I smiled widely. I hadn't seen him face-to-face like this since Camp Rock. It had been two weeks now and I had really missed him more than I thought I would. I bit my bottom lip, attempting to stop smiling so much as Shane stepped forward to close the space between us, kissing me gently.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked in barely a whisper.

"Yeah, I just have to get my handbag." I told him, retreating into the living room and returning a few seconds later.

He placed a hand on my back as I closed the front door behind us, locking it swiftly before we made our way to his black SUV. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed up into it, so glad that it had heavily tinted windows.

I put my seatbelt on as he went around the hood of his car and got into the driver's seat, putting his own seatbelt on.

"It's good to see you." He told me as he started the engine.

I smiled at this and he pulled out of my driveway, "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, seeing as we have to be low-key and all, I am taking you to the beach. Do you feel like pizza or fish and chips?" He questioned me.

"Fish and chips, definitely!"

He laughed at my eager response and turned the radio on, "I hope you don't mind a half an hour car ride, I love Huntington Beach."

"I don't mind at all, more time to spend together." I pointed out.

"That is very true, so where are your parents tonight?"

"Out for their anniversary," I replied, "I know it's lame and everything but they want me home by midnight. I have a curfew."

Shane let out a smile, he clearly found it amusing that my parents treated me like a kid when he himself could do anything he wanted and when he wanted.

"I like that your parents have morals and that you follow them. If that's your curfew I'll make sure you are home on time."

"Wow, aren't we the perfect gentleman?" I teased.

"Don't believe what all the tabloids say, I was brought up well. You know, opening doors and car doors for women. I have my moments but I stand by my morals and beliefs."

I looked at his hands on the steering wheel, at the silver ring on the wedding finger of his left hand. It was the purity ring that was always brought to focus when Connect 3 were involved, each band member had worn theirs since their first tour. There was much debate as to whether the rings were just for show, especially due to Shane's bad boy behaviour prior to the summer.

He looked over at me briefly and must have noticed what I was looking at, "You can ask me anything. I'm not ashamed or anything."

"Your…purity ring," I managed to say without blushing, "That is actually a vow to remain pure until marriage?"

"Yeah, Nate and Jason agreed to it when we first went on tour. We didn't want to get caught up in the rich and famous lifestyle; we know that can ruin careers. Plus, as mentioned before I am a gentleman. Lots may not believe that I have stood by my beliefs because of my age, but I have."

"I respect that a lot." I admitted, as he ran a hand through his straight hair.

"Good, because if you were just using me for the parties and the free, stuff it may have worked. But if you were using me to get into my pants, then you would fail." He teased, making me blush slightly.

"Can you tell me things about you that most people don't know? Like, the little things?" I asked a moment later.

"I don't know, some things may scare you off." He laughed.

"Unless you have like a third arm, I don't think it's possible." I assured him.

"I enjoy watching Dora The Explorer if its on television," He admitted sheepishly, "But sometimes Dora frustrates me and I end up yelling at her to get a GPS. I mean, maps are so 1900s."

I held in a laugh, "Tell me more."

"I probably shouldn't tell you this while we are driving, but the first time I drove a car I kind of had a panic attack and ran off the road." He said quite seriously, "No one was hurt." He quickly added.

I laughed at this, "And here I was assuming you were a safe driver. You don't seem bad to me at all." I noted.

"I've gotten a lot better." He chuckled.

Shane pulled over at a fish and chip shop near the beach almost half an hour later and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap, putting them both on.

"A disguise?" I asked.

"More like, accessories to blend in. Do you mind waiting in the car? I'll go in and get us takeaway so we can eat on the beach."

I nodded, "It's fine. Just leave me some music playing."

He did so and leant over to kiss me on the cheek before getting out of the car. There were people around, but not a lot, I was hoping that he wouldn't get noticed but he didn't seem phased. He must have done this all the time.

He was back in ten minutes, food in his arms with a couple of bottles of water and soft drink as well.

We parked over at the beach; the sun setting already and Shane grabbed everything we needed, including a blanket as well.

"I hope you don't mind a little sand."

"Of course not." I grinned, as me made our way down closer to the water, finding a spot on the sand.

He handed me the food and set down the blanket for us to sit on, we sat down together and soon began eating.

"I hope you don't mind that I've left my sunnies on." He told me before swallowing some chips.

"It's fine, this is perfect Shane."

"So you wouldn't prefer some five-star restaurant in Hollywood where everyone can see us?"

I shook my head, "God, no. I don't even want to begin to try and comprehend how you deal with all the flashing cameras."

"You get used to it over time, but enough about me and the paparazzi. Tell me more about you."

"Well my name is Mitchie," I teased making him laugh, "I'm sixteen as you know, I work at a place called Barney's Burgers, I have been dancing for years. Ballet and tap, although I did just sign up to do hip-hop."

"Could that be due to me?" He asked smugly.

"Possibly."

"Well I can always give you private lessons if you need help." He grinned.

"I may have to take you up on that offer, I am just a ballerina after all. Not a great one, but no one would ever expect me to do hip-hop."

"I'll have to see you dance one day." He smiled warmly at me.

"I only really have one close friend at school, my best friend Sierra. She is really brainy, kind of the opposite of me but we have been friends for years."

"Does she know about us?" Shane asked.

"No, I didn't know if you wanted her to know, although Caitlyn kind of did work it out on the last day of camp by the way."

"You should tell her, she is your best friend, she should know."

"I will, I promise." I said, "Can you tell me more about your best friends? Nate and Jason, right?"

"Right," He confirmed, "Well there's Nate, he is eighteen. As the magazines all say, he is the serious one. He is a funny guy when you get to know him though, but if we are working, he is extremely professional. Then there is Jason, he is twenty-two now and is a complete goof and hardly ever takes anything seriously. But he is loyal and a great friend."

"And you met at Camp Rock?"

"Yes, I am so thankful to Camp Rock. I met them and I met you."

It had gotten dark by the time we finished eating, making us rely on the moon which illuminated everything just enough.

Shane lied down on the blanket, looking up at the stars and held an arm out. I bit my bottom lip and lied down next to him so he could wrap his arm around me as I snuggled closer into his side.

I took in his scent and felt so at ease in his arms. I had never been with a guy like this before; this was technically my first date ever.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane murmured.

"Stuff." I replied.

"Like?"

"Just at how natural this feels, it just feels so easy to be lying here with you." I admitted.

"And I said it would be hard." Shane joked.

I laughed and saw a shooting star in the sky, "Make a wish." I whispered. I had never seen one before.

"I don't need to make a wish." He said quite seriously, looking down at me in his arms.

"Why's that?" I asked intrigued, looking up into his eyes.

"I have everything that I want right here with me."

His dark brown eyes were focused on mine, a warm smile on his face.

I leant up slightly, closing my eyes and soon felt his lips on mine, kissing me with such emotion that I felt like I could explode.

…

"You don't have to walk me to my door." I giggled as Shane opened my car door up for me when we returned home just before midnight later that night.

"I'm a gentleman." He reminded me, helping me out of his car.

"How could I forget?" I asked sarcastically, making him laugh.

He held my hand as we walked to my front door.

"The guys and I have a couple of concerts coming up soon, one here and in LA. I'll let you know when exactly, but you are coming."

"Good, I've never gotten to see one of your concerts before."

"I'm insulted." He laughed, his thumb caressing the back of my hand.

"Thank you for such a great night." I said softly as we reached my front door, pulling out my keys from my bag with my free hand.

He leant down and kissed me firmly, holding me close to him.

Pulling away a moment later, he squeezed my hand, "I'll call you tomorrow…goodnight, Mitchie."

"Goodnight, Superstar."

…

"Hey Mitchie, this is Chris." Sierra introduced me to the boy standing next to her the following Monday morning, "He just moved here from Washington."

I took a proper look at Chris, he had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a head taller than me and was quite tanned.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Mitchie."

"Nice to meet you too, Sierra told me that we have algebra together."

"I hope you are good at it, because I suck." I laughed.

He broke out into a smile, "You are lucky then, because I am good at it."

I looked over at Sierra and remembered that Shane told me I should tell her about him and I.

That's how I found myself waiting at her locker after school, "Hey, can we talk?" I asked her nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" She replied, grabbing her bag out of her locker.

We made our way down the school hallway and I told her I'd tell her in a minute so no one would hear.

"So, I kind of have a boyfriend." I told her as we walked out of the school, away from potential eavesdroppers.

"You what? Who?" She questioned me happily, "Is it someone that I know?"

"In a sense…yes." I replied, "And I know it will sound crazy but just trust me okay?"

She nodded, eagerly waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath, "I'm dating Shane Gray."

She held her breath for a minute and began laughing, "Sure, Mitchie. Sure."

"Sierra, I am serious."

"You told me you hardly knew him, Mitchie. I asked you if you met Shane at Camp Rock." She pointed out.

"And I lied, we decided to date privately, we didn't want our relationship in the spotlight."

She stopped walking, making me do the same, and stared at me for a moment, "You are either a liar or you lied to me then…I don't know which is worse." She said sharply before walking off, clearly not wanting me to follow her.

I walked home in a bad mood, I should have just told Sierra straight out that I was with Shane. She would have believed me that way and wouldn't be mad at me for not telling her the truth.

"Hey Mitchie, you have work tonight don't you?" My mum yelled from the kitchen as I walked in the door.

"Yeah, in an hour." I yelled back as I headed up the stairs.

As soon as I got into my room I opened up my laptop, going to the Hot Tunes website. Pictures of Shane and Peggy getting into his car at the label were on screen, the title of the article underneath was what would make Sierra think I hadn't been lying to her, it would make her think I was a liar.

_'Shane of Connect 3 dating Peggy, winner of this year's Camp Rock.'_

This was going to be one long week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 6**

The week stretched out and Sierra was still upset with me and barely would speak to me. On some level, I guess I deserved it.

I finally was starting my hip-hop class on Thursday, I hadn't gone to the week before, as I had to go into work at the last minute and miss out on all my classes for the night.

My mum dropped me off a few minutes early and some other girls were arriving at the same time.

"What's the ballerina doing here?" A girl with long jet-black asked her friend.

I ignored them and walked inside, paying for my classes as usual. I went into the studio, with the other girls who didn't say a word to me, pulling my jacket off and putting some converse on my feet.

Emily, the teacher, called everyone onto the floor as she started playing some music; she gave me a smile as she began giving us some stretches to warm up.

I was managing to keep up with all the other girls and a few of them seemed quite impressed, clearly not expecting it from a ballet dancer.

"Hey, I'm Claire." A slim red hair with short hair introduced herself to me after class.

"I'm Mitchie."

"You did pretty good, wouldn't of thought a ballerina could keep up." She grinned at me.

…

"I have front row centre seats for you and Caitlyn is she is up for it." Shane told me later that night on the phone.

"Nah, I doubt that she'll want to see you." I teased.

Shane let out a light laugh, "It's at the Honda Centre. Not this Friday but the one after, then the following night we are doing The Staples Centre in LA. Peggy is going to be there if you want to catch up with her."

"Yeah, that will be good. But I'd much rather see you to be honest."

"Why of course." He chuckled, "Did you end up telling Sierra about me?"

I hadn't brought it up yet because of her reaction, "Yeah," I admitted reluctantly, "She thinks I am a liar though. She doesn't know whether or not it is because I made it all up or because I lied to her and said we just spoke at camp."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well lying gets no one nowhere. I thought I learnt that lesson at camp. She is barely speaking to me right now."

I heard him sigh, "Don't beat yourself up about it, we knew this would be hard and she if your best friend, she will forgive you. I just may have to lay the Shane Gray charm on her."

"Jerk, much?" I laughed, knowing he was trying to make me feel better.

"You love it." He teased, making me roll my eyes in amusement.

"Shut up."

"Fine, I have to go anyway. I have an early start tomorrow, a songwriting session with the guys." He informed me.

"Okay, have a good sleep then."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Shane."

"Sweet dreams, Mitch."

I smiled and hung up the phone, he had never called me that before, no one ever had. Mitchie was my nickname, for Michelle, so he just gave my nickname a nickname, and I actually liked it.

…

After school the following day, Shane called me as I was getting my bag out of my locker.

"Hey."

"Hey, Mitch. Is Sierra nearby?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied looking over at Sierra who was at her locker, "Why?"

"Put me on the phone to her."

"Seriously?"

"I am always serious." He chuckled.

"Okay, just let me find an empty classroom." I told him.

"Sierra." I yelled out to her. She looked at me and didn't say anything as I approached her. I grabbed her arm and led her down the hall and into an empty classroom, closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, confused.

I handed her over my cell phone and she held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered apprehensively.

I watched as her eyes went wide with shock, clearly she recognised Shane's voice straight away.

"I…I will." She stammered a moment later before handing my phone back over to me.

"Shane, you there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told Sierra not to be too hard on you."

"Thank you. I'll call you later okay? I think Sierra is about to faint or something." I laughed; she looked completely and utterly shocked still.

He laughed at this and we said our goodbyes before hanging up.

"Sierra, are you alright?"

She managed to nod and swallowed deeply, "Oh my god." Was the only thing she could say.

"Yeah, it is kind of unreal isn't it?"

She nodded again and gave me a hug, "I do want to meet him one day."

All I could do was laugh.

We would be fine.

…

Finally the day of the Connect 3 concert came around and I was so excited as I hadn't seen Shane since our first date.

I had explained to Sierra why Shane and I were keeping our relationship private and she understood and promised not to breathe a single word to anyone at all.

Chris had begun sitting with us at lunchtime, he seemed like a really nice guy.

"Mitchie, can you calm down? You are going to explode." Sierra laughed.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I am just so excited for tonight!"

"What's tonight?" Chris asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Connect 3 concert." I replied excitedly.

"Of course, you are a sixteen year old girl. That means you must love them." He laughed.

"Come on, they are pretty awesome." I smiled.

He shrugged, "Yeah, they aren't my style at all. They seem like a bunch of pussies to be honest, wearing their skinny jeans and with their perfectly styled hair."

Sierra gave me a nervous look but I just burst out laughing and gave Chris a high five.

"I love Connect 3, but that was funny." I admitted.

…

Caitlyn came to pick me up for the concert a few hours after I got home from school and she was excited too.

"I bet you can't wait to see Shane." She teased me.

"Well, yeah." I admitted.

After having some dinner, we left for the venue, both of us having a backstage pass strung around our necks.

"I can't believe we have front row centre!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Benefits from dating the lead singer." I laughed.

We parked at the Honda Centre and soon made our way inside after having our tickets checked. We ignored all the merchandise stands and made our way straight into the arena to find out seats.

"Well it can't be too hard to find them," Caitlyn declared walking right past one of the staff members who helped you find your seats, "The front row is pretty easy to find." She laughed.

We sat down right at the end of the cat walk, Connect 3 would literally be right in front of us, close enough to touch.

I held my breath at the mere thought of seeing Shane again, and having his skin against mine.

After what seemed like an eternity later, the arena was finally completely filled and the lights went out, indicating the concert was about to start.

I could barely contain my excitement when three single spotlights appeared on the stage, one each for each member of Connect 3 who were now on the stage.

The arena began screaming fanatically as the boys began playing their song 'That's Just The Way We Roll'. Caitlyn and I stood up and began singing along with everyone else.

…

"You've been a great crowd tonight Anaheim, so for our very last song we are going to play our new one." Nate announced.

"Here's 'Play My Music'." Shane said as the music began to play.

_"Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

_Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo_

_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
And what's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah"_

There was something about the way he moved on stage that was just so exhilarating. Every move Shane made responded in thousands of girls screaming for him.

_"Hand Clapping_  
_Earth Shaking_  
_Heart Breaking_  
_There's no faking_  
_What you feel_  
_When you're on a roll, yeah_

_Music's in my soul_  
_I can hear it_  
_Every day and every night_  
_It's the one thing on my mind_  
_Music's got control_  
_and I'm never letting go_  
_No, no_

_I just want to play my music_  
_I just want to play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like_  
_Without the sounds of all my heros_  
_Singing all my favorite songs_  
_So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul_  
_I can hear it_  
_Every day and every night_  
_It's the one thing on my mind_  
_Music's got control_  
_and I'm never letting go_  
_No, no_  
_I just want to play my music_

_Music's in my soul_  
_I can hear it_  
_Every day and every night_  
_It's the one thing on my mind_  
_Music's got control_  
_and I'm never letting go_  
_No, no_  
_I just want to play my music_  
_All night long_  
_Yeah!"_

"Thank you Anaheim, you've been great!" Nate said.

"We'll be back soon!" Jason added.

"Have a safe trip home." Shane said, before the three left the stage.

The show was amazing and Caitlyn quickly grabbed me and we headed for the backstage entrance. As soon as we got there, security stopped us..

"Sorry girls." He told us sternly.

"We have passes." Caitlyn quickly said, showing the pass on her neck.

He looked at me and saw that I had one too and only then let us past.

We spotted Peggy as soon as we came into an open area backstage, she was standing by a buffet table.

"Caitlyn! Mitchie!" She yelled, coming over and hugging us respectively.

I tensed up a little as she hugged me; she was for lack of better terms, 'dating' my boyfriend.

"I've been so busy!" She laughed, "How have you been since camp?"

"Busy with schoolwork." Caitlyn laughed.

"Same." I replied simply.

There were backstage workers all around and I couldn't see how I could get any privacy with Shane.

At this, he came into view with Jason and Nate. All three had water bottles in their hands and had matching smiles on their faces.

Shane's smile grew bigger once seeing me and it took everything in me to not run over into his arms.

"Mitchie!" Jason yelled happily, coming over to give me a hug.

"Hi." I laughed at his enthusiasm; I hadn't seen him or Nate since camp.

"Hey." Nate greeted me, giving me a quick hug next.

"Hello." Shane said nonchalantly, giving me a hug also, holding me longer than Nate and Jason.

"This is Caitlyn." I introduced Caitlyn as Shane let go of me.

"They all remember me I hope," Caitlyn said with a wave of her hand, "I was a camper the year that Connect 3 won Final Jam."

We spoke for a while and Shane looked at me most the time, yet didn't say a word to me.

All too soon, it was time for Caitlyn and I to leave. We both hugged Peggy and the boys goodbye and I saved Shane for last.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He said softly, loud enough so only I could hear.

I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him, "See you later."

I just hoped later would be soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 7**

As we made our way back to Caitlyn's car, I couldn't help but feel a little down. Even without talking to each other backstage, I couldn't help but feel weak at the knees just by Shane's gaze.

I missed him already as sad as that sounded.

"I don't know when I'm going to see him next." I admitted to Caitlyn on the drive home.

She gave me a sympathetic glance, "That's why I personally wouldn't be able to do what the two of you are doing. I'm not strong enough for that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Personally if I were to, say be in a relationship with Nate. I wouldn't want a private relationship."

"With Nate?" I asked grinning.

"Hypothetically speaking." She quickly recovered.

"You like Nate don't you?"

"No." She answered stubbornly.

"You do, don't you?"

"Well maybe I am just a little attracted to him," She confessed reluctantly, "But it would never work with him, he is the serious one of the band, everyone knows he is the one focusing on the PR. It could never work."

"That's what I thought about Shane." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but Nate only ever has private relationships. You never hear about the girls he dates, just the rumours. I couldn't do that, but I really respect you for doing it."

"I guess it's different for me because I want to become a famous musician and people would assume that I was just using Shane."

By the time I got home, my parents were asleep in bed. I thanked Caitlyn for the lift and went inside quietly, being careful to not wake my parents up.

As soon as I got upstairs, I had a shower to wash all my makeup off and got changed into my pajamas.

As I walked back into my bedroom, I heard a sharp tapping noise against my bedroom window. I froze for a split second before going over to it cautiously; I didn't expect to see Shane on my front lawn, throwing rocks at my window.

He stopped once seeing me there and indicated for me to get my cell phone.

I looked around the room and quickly spotted my bag, pulling it out to see miss calls from him. I called him and he answered on the first ring.

"About time," He laughed, "I have been trying you for ten minutes."

"Sorry, I was having a shower. What are you doing on my front lawn?" I asked, going back over to my window to look down at him.

"I want to see you properly, would it be completely unreasonable to ask for you to spend some time with me?"

"At almost eleven o'clock at night?" I asked.

"Come on, you'll be safe with me. But if it will get you in trouble with your parents, I can settle for just a goodnight kiss." He said rather charmingly.

"Well my parents are asleep and I never do anything bad…so I guess I could see you for a couple hours or so." I grinned, "Give me a minute and I'll be right down."

"I'll be waiting."

I hung up the phone and quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top and a hooded jacket, putting some knee-high ugg boots on in the process. Grabbing my house keys and my cell phone, I quietly made my way downstairs. I would be dead if my parents found out I was leaving, but being with Shane for just a little while would be worth any consequences.

I slowly unlocked my front door, opening it slowly so it wouldn't make any noise at all. I quickly stepped through it, shutting it and locking it behind me.

I had never snuck out of my house in my entire life, then again a lot of things had changed since Shane came into my life.

Shane was waiting for me at his car and I didn't hesitate in running over to him and throwing my arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you too, Mitchie." He laughed, holding me tightly in his arms.

I pulled away from him to kiss him tenderly right there under the stars.

"Let's go." He whispered after pulling away.

"Where to?"

"The guys and me are at a hotel like five minutes away. We didn't want to have to drive all the way home after the show." He explained.

He helped me into his car and we were soon on our way to his hotel.

"I will be in so much trouble if my parents find out I'm not in my bed." I laughed lightly.

"Mitch, maybe I should take you home. I don't want you to get in trouble, maybe this was a stupid idea." He sighed.

"No, it's fine." I assured him, "I want to make the most out of what little time we have together."

He smiled at this and we didn't say another word until we got to the hotel. It wasn't extravagant or anything to my surprise, it seemed quite affordable and I couldn't help but think of what the media would say if Shane was seen going into a hotel with a sixteen year old girl.

We got out of his car and Shane grabbed my hand, leading me straight through the entrance of the hotel and down a hallway. We came to a stop outside a room at the very end of the hallway and Shane quickly unlocked it with a swipe key.

He pushed the door open and led me inside; the room was quite nice. It had a queen-sized bed, a television and a bathroom of course.

"This seems to normal for a superstar to stay in." I teased as he locked the hotel door behind him.

"Hey, I can keep it real." He laughed.

"Where are Nate and Jason?"

"They have their own rooms, we aren't ten year olds. We aren't going to share beds." He joked.

"Spoiled jerk." I taunted him, playfully.

"I've missed you." He said rather seriously, ignoring my insult.

"I've missed you too." I said as he came over to me, wrapping his arms around me. His arms were so strong and I felt so safe in them. I felt like nothing bad could ever happen as long as Shane was around.

"I can't believe we have almost been together a whole month." He said softly, letting go of me.

"Longest and only relationship I've been in." I giggled, making him grin, "It really doesn't freak you out that I haven't been in a proper relationship before?"

"Nope."

"I have kissed guys before but no relationships, and I just kind of figured you'd find that strange."

"Not at all, it just means that I don't have to worry about stupid ex boyfriends." He winked at me, sitting down on the bed.

I sat down besides him and didn't feel the slightest bit nervous. I was in a hotel room with my boyfriend, yet I knew nothing would happen between us. He had his morals and I knew that I was not ready for sex.

"How's school?" He asked me.

"It's school and I'm a teenager." I laughed, "It's okay I guess, but I really wish it was just over with already."

"You will miss it when you leave."

I shrugged, "I just want to get out into the real world already. I want to travel a bit maybe, see the world. Eventually I want to settle down and get married to someone I love, and have kids later on."

"Well I've already done the travelling the world thing, but one day I want to settle down too." He said seriously, "I'm really glad I met you, Mitchie."

"Who would have thought that being at Camp Rock would have resulted in this? I can't believe that night turned into today." I admitted, referring to Final Jam.

He didn't say anything; he leant forward and kissed me softly, "Those could be good song lyrics." He murmured pulling away.

"And me without my song book." I laughed.

He looked over at the bedside table, grabbing the hotel notepad and pen, and handed it to me.

"I don't want to miss the opportunity of hearing a potential hit song from you just because you don't have your song book with you."

I rolled my eyes playfully at him and wrote down one sentence.

_'I can't believe that night turned into today.'_

"Keep writing." Shane encouraged me.

"Without a guitar or piano?" I asked.

"I think you are talented enough to do so." He said, moving up to the head of the bed. He indicated for me to come up and join him, so I moved up but laid down on him, resting my head on his lap. I brought my knees up to rest the hotel notepad on them and began writing some more, allowing Shane to play with my hair as I came up with a melody in my head.

Earlier that night we had to pretend we hardly knew each other whilst backstage and now we could just be natural with each other and actually show affection without worrying about getting any backlash for it.

It only took me ten minutes to write two verses and a chorus, I sung the lines under my breath to the tune I had in my head to make sure it all fit perfectly.

"Am I allowed to hear what you have so far?" He asked.

"No one has really heard my songs before, other than at camp…don't judge me too harshly." I laughed, looking up above me from his lap.

"Sing, Mitch." He chuckled.

I took a deep breath before beginning to sing, looking back at the notepad to read the lyrics.

_"I'm standing in the centre of the room  
I'm watching boys follow girls perfume  
All is as it should be, I assume  
Except for the distance between me and you_

_You're standing as a flower on a wall  
The room is still, but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Simply fade away_

_Who you are is falling over me  
Who you are is everything I need  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
And I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one_

_I can't believe that night turned into today  
I used the line you were supposed to say, oh yeah  
And all the names that brought us here  
Now we have to thank"_

I looked back up at Shane, signaling it was all I had written and he was smiling brilliantly at me.

"Wow."

"Is that a good wow?"

"A very good wow." He affirmed, "If I didn't see you just write that, I'd say you stole the song from another artist."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I giggled.

He leant down; capturing my lips with his own and pulled away a few seconds later, "I think you should finish it."

"Later." I told him, bringing his lips back down to my own.

…

"Shit, it's four am." I cursed, finally noticing the time, we had lost track of time whilst watching some television.

Shane yawned and stood up, "I better get you home."

I stood up, grabbing my phone and my keys in the process and shoving them in my pockets.

"Don't forget your song." Shane instructed me.

I grabbed the notepad and ripped off the top piece of paper that had the lyrics of my song on it.

"Got it."

We quickly left his hotel room, making our way down the hallway, through the entrance and out to the car park. Soon enough we were driving back to my place and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep in the passenger seat.

"Mitch, you have to wake up." I heard Shane murmur, shaking me awake gently.

I must have ended up falling asleep.

I let out a yawn, "When will I see you next?"

"Within the week, I promise."

I smiled, "I am hopefully going to get a car sometime soon, I'll be able to come up and see you so you don't always have to come here for me."

"I don't mind doing it for you."

I leant forwards to kiss him sweetly.

Shane of course walked me to my front door, kissing me goodbye before leaving.

I was extra cautious going upstairs in the dark to my bedroom; I didn't make any noise at all. Turning my bedroom light on, I shut the door behind me, pulling everything out of my pockets and placing them on my bed.

I got changed back into my pajamas and quickly brushed my hair in my mirror before going over to my bed. I quickly tossed my keys off it absentmindedly and placed my cell phone on my bedside table. The piece of paper that was in my pocket that had my song on it, was lying open and I knew I had to finish the song even though I was extremely tired.

It took me five minutes to come up with a bridge; it was all that was needed.

_"If you want, I will wait, I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today  
I'll wait, I'll wait_

_Who you are is falling over me  
And who you are has got me on my knees  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
You are the one"_ I sung the chorus as well, quietly with a smile on my face.

Satisfied with the song, I folded up the piece of hotel paper and placed it next to my phone.

I really hoped that Shane was the one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 8**

My mother woke me up after midday, wondering why I was so tired.

"I'm a teenager." I yawned, getting out of bed. This was true, but mainly I had slept in so late due to the fact that I didn't get to sleep until around four am due to sneaking out with Shane.

"I'll go make you some toast." She told me.

"I'll be right down." I told her as she left my room.

I simply changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, making my way downstairs just as my mum put my toast on a plate and handed it to me.

I sat down and ate with no Hot Tunes to watch, I had well and truly missed the morning report.

"So did you have fun last night?" My mum asked, making me almost choke on my mouthful of toast.

"What?" I managed to ask her nervously.

"The concert; how was it?" She asked, looking at me oddly.

"Oh," I sighed in relief, she didn't know I snuck out, "It was good, Connect 3 are great performers. I'd definitely see them again."

"So you got to see Shane and Peggy?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it was good to see them again." I replied honestly.

"I am surprised they are dating to be honest, there is a bit of an age gap there. Peggy is your age isn't she?"

"She is seventeen…eighteen just before Christmas I am fairly sure." I recalled.

My mum didn't respond to this, "Are you working tonight?"

"No, I have tonight off." I replied, taking a bite from my toast.

…

I spent a good portion of the day catching up on some homework and texting Shane; I was still feeling tired and didn't have much energy to do anything. The most work I did all day was playing my guitar to write down the music to the song I had written the night before.

Connect 3 were on a talk show later that night and I tuned in to watch of course. I watched entranced from the very second that Shane appeared on screen, his perfectly straightened hair making him look just that, perfect.

"We are very excited to have you boys on the show tonight." Barry Williams, the host, said.

"It's great to be here." Nate replied.

I quickly grabbed the remote control, turning the television up in the process.

"So we are here to discuss all things Connect 3; your new single, upcoming album, a possible tour and of course your love lives. So let's start with your new single, tell us a bit about it."

"Well it's called 'Play My Music'," Shane replied, "It's like the old stuff we used to write, our label is giving us more freedom with this album."

"It will be released tomorrow morning on the radio actually and will then be available to buy on iTunes." Nate added.

"It will be our first single off our new album." Jason informed the host.

"When can we expect the album to be released?" Barry asked.

"Early December." Jason responded.

"So can we expect a tour?"

"Eventually yes," Nate answered this time, "But right now we are focussing on the album, we still have a couple songs that we have to decide on whether or not to put on the album. We are in the finishing stages of recording and can't be more excited."

"So here are the questions everyone wants to know," Barry chuckled, "Are you dating?"

"We date when we can," Nate admitted, "It's hard sometimes though, sometimes we are in a different city every night and spend a lot of the time travelling. But for the right girl, we'd make it work."

"But is there someone special in your life right now?" Barry asked with a smile.

"Right now, no." Nate replied.

"How about you Jason?"

"No, I am very much single right now."

"Shane, I don't think I have to even ask you." Barry laughed as a paparazzi picture of Shane and Peggy leaving the recording studio that week came up on one of the screens behind them, "Tell us about Peggy, she seems like a lovely girl."

I watched Shane hesitate very slightly before replying, "Peggy is great, we met at Camp Rock and she won the end of year competition, meaning she won the prize of recording a song with me. We have gotten to know each other since camp and we are just having fun and hanging out whilst recording and such."

I frowned at this, I knew he didn't technically say they were dating or anything but that was going to be everyone's assumption. I sighed, turning the television off and running a hand through my hair.

I knew things would be harder if I was the girl the world were talking about, if the world knew that I was actually dating Shane. This really was for the best; I truly believed that.

…

"Mitchie Torres, please report to the main office." Came a voice over the school sound system, at the start of my last period that Monday.

All eyes were instantly on me and my teachers gave me an approving nod. I stood up, grabbing my books in the process and left my classroom, walking down the hallway nervously to the main office. It was right near the principal's office and that's where people were summoned to if the principal wanted to speak to them.

I didn't think I had done anything wrong, but I really couldn't think of any other reason for being called out of class.

Once I got to the office, I gave them my name and bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Oh yes, Mitchie. Your dad just called and said you had a dentist appointment that he had forgotten about. He said he was on his way now to get you and will be out in the car park to pick you up." The receptionist told me, "You will just need to sign out." She said, handing me a piece of paper that was on a clipboard.

I filled out my name, why I was leaving and signed it. I found it quite odd as my dad had work and usually my mum was the one to pick me up and take me to my appointments.

I quickly made my way back to my locker, grabbing my bag and made my way out to the car park. Scanning it for my dad's car, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I pulled it out and answered it, seeing it was Shane, "Hey."

"Hey, I hear you have a dentist appointment."

"How do you know?" I asked confused.

"Look to your left, my car is at the end of the row."

I turned to my left and saw his car, "Shane, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just come over and get in." He told me, hanging up his phone.

I quickly ran over, getting in his car and seeing him smirk at me.

"Hello."

"Hi, dad," I greeted him, putting emphasis on the word dad, "What the hell are you doing here and pulling me out of class?"

"I missed you and I have a party that I am supposed to attend tonight for the label. So I thought I could spend some time with you before going home to the party." He explained, leaning over and kissing me briefly.

"Shane, you know its wrong right?" I asked him, running a hand through my hair in slight aggravation.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you aren't glad to be getting out of school." He told me, a grin on his face. It was one that couldn't make me angry with him at all.

"You've got me there," I admitted, "What are we going to do?"

"I didn't think that far ahead, I already went as far as getting your school's number." He chuckled, starting up his car.

"We could go to my place, my mum said she was going shopping today so she'll be gone for a while."

"Okay, sounds good."

We made the drive to my house and I couldn't help but feel excited, I was cutting school and I knew it was wrong, yet I was so excited.

"Imagine if this made the headlines, 'Shane Gray pulls underage girlfriend out of school'." I laughed.

"Good thing that this won't make the headlines." He said, amused.

When we got to my house, Shane parked a couple of doors down just so no one driving past would think anyone was home.

I unlocked the front door and we went inside, I made sure to lock the door behind us and we went upstairs to my bedroom.

"So this is your bedroom," Shane noted, "It's very purple."

"I like purple." I told him as he sat down on my bed.

"I see you like Connect 3 too." He observed, indicating the poster on my wall.

"Jerk." I laughed, going over to sit next to him, "Admittedly I'd much rather be here with you than at school in chemistry."

"Well this is kind of like chemistry."

"How's that?"

"We have a lot of chemistry." He grinned, leaning in and kissing me.

He didn't hesitate in parting my lips open skilfully with his own, making the kiss rather passionate. I felt his arms around me, and I brought mine around his neck as he laid me down on my bed. He hovered over me, using one arm to support his weight and I moaned involuntarily into his mouth.

He pulled away, placing soft open-mouthed kisses along my jaw.

"Shane." I whispered happily, completely lost in the moment.

He began trailing his kisses down my neck and it was then I heard a car door slam shut.

My eyes snapped open in fear, "Shane." I said in a panic.

He didn't respond, he grinned and brought his lips back to mine.

"Shane!" I exclaimed, pushing him off me.

"I'm sorry, too fast?" He asked, apologising, clearly afraid he had gone too far.

"No," I said breathlessly, "My mum is home, I just heard her slam her truck door!"

"Shit!" He cursed, helping me off the bed.

I quickly raced over to my bedroom window, seeing my mum travelling from her catering truck to the front door.

"You have to hide." I told Shane in a hushed whisper.

"Where?"

I looked around for a second, "In my closet." I decided, shoving him over to it frantically as I heard my mum enter through the front door.

"What are you going to say?" He asked.

"That I'm…umm…sick or something."

"That would explain the messy bed hair." He smirked, referring to how my hair had messed up from our make out session.

Given the situation, I ignored his remark and shut the closet door so he was out of sight. I heard my mum's footsteps ascending the staircase and I quickly got into my bed, pulling the covers up to my neck.

I tried my best to look sick, praying to god that my mum would buy it. She walked past my open doorway and noticed me in my bed.

"Mitchie, what are you doing home?" She asked concerned, coming into my room.

"I don't feel good, just a stomach ache." I lied smoothly.

"Did you want me to get you anything?" She asked, sitting down at the end of my bed.

"No, I'll be alright."

"Okay sweetie, just call out if you need something,"

"Thanks mum."

She got off my bed and went for my bedroom door and I closed my eyes in relief. A loud sound from my closet made my eyes snap back open.

I was going to kill him.

"What was that?" My mum asked, taking a step back in my room.

"What was what?"

She gave me a weird look and went over to my closet; I covered my face with my blankets as I heard her open the door.

"Mitchie, what is Shane Gray doing in your closet?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 9**

"Oh, this is Mitchie's closet?" Shane asked bewildered, completely lacking persuasion. Not that it was plausible for him to randomly end up in someone's closet anyway.

"Mitchie, you have some explaining to do!" My mum demanded of me.

I sat up in my bed, now being able to see Shane and my mum's furious face, "Well…you see…umm."

"Mitchie!" She exclaimed, clearly furious.

"Mum, please don't freak out…but Shane and I are together." I admitted, getting out of my bed. She looked at me momentarily before finally speaking.

"I am going downstairs and making myself a cup of coffee, I expect you down there to speak with me in five minutes." She said rather sternly, before leaving my room.

I looked at Shane who stepped out of my closet and I was shocked to see that he looked hurt.

"So your mum doesn't even know about us." He said, obviously sensing my confusion.

"We agreed not to tell anyone." I whispered pathetically, only realising how dumb I sounded as the words left my mouth.

"They are your parents, how could you not tell them? I told mine about you the first time I saw them after camp."

"Shane…I'm sorry, I guess it's kind of hard to say 'Hey mum and dad, I am dating an international celebrity'."

He let out a sigh, "Look, I don't want to fight. I'm going to go, I'm sorry for pulling you out of school, I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"I know…and I am really sorry too. I am going to go tell my mum everything now."

I leant up on my tiptoes to kiss him, but he moved his head so I kissed his cheek instead of his lips.

We came downstairs together and my mum was sitting on the couch, already with a coffee in her hands.

"Nice seeing you again Mrs Torres." He said politely.

My mum gave him a weak smile and I opened the front door for him, he kissed my forehead before leaving, "I'll talk to you later." He said softly.

I watched him walk out of sight before closing the door reluctantly, knowing that my mum was going to be extremely pissed off. Slowly, I made my way over to the couch, sitting down besides my mum.

"I hope you know how disappointed I am in you right now." She said rather calmly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For skipping class to see your boyfriend or for not telling your father and me that you had a boyfriend?" She asked sarcastically.

"Both."

"Mitchie, how could you not share this with us? How could you not talk to me about this? He seems like a lovely young man but he is an adult and you are a teenager. Age asides, he is a famous singer in a band that travels all across the world. I don't want to see you get hurt Mitchie."

"Mum, Shane and I agreed at camp that it would be best to keep things a secret. He is already a little upset with me as he assumed I told you and dad but I stupidly didn't. That was a mistake."

"How can keeping your relationship a secret be for the best? The media is reporting that he is dating Peggy, is he dating the both of you? Is that why you are the secret girlfriend? Is sounds like he is just going to string you along and hurt you."

"They aren't dating, just publicly because his label wanted them too for promotional purposes. He isn't with her or anything really, they are friends."

"And you are comfortable with this?" She asked me incredulously.

"I trust him." I replied simply.

"Mitchie, his fame aside he is twenty years old! You are only sixteen, you are a child!" She exclaimed.

"Mum, I am not a child! I am sixteen years old; I am a teenager and almost an adult." I raised my voice, getting up off the couch, "You need to trust me and you need to allow me to make mistakes in life so I can learn from them."

She stood up at this, setting her coffee down on the coffee table, "It's not you I don't trust; it's Shane. You know what he was like before the summer; you know that's why he ended up being sent to Camp Rock. He is no good Mitchie, he is going to hurt you."

"The only person who is hurting me right now is you." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them.

"You're grounded for the week for skipping school." She said more calmly, "Your father and I will talk to you about this together tonight."

…

"Mitchie!" I heard my dad shout angrily from downstairs not long after he arrived home from work.

I made my way downstairs as slowly as possible, knowing that my mum had already filled him in on everything due to the anger in his voice.

"Hi dad." I greeted him sheepishly, walking into the kitchen where he and my mother were.

"Sit." He instructed me, folding his arms across his chest.

I did as I was told and waited for him to go on.

"You are to break up with him."

"What?" I asked, completely shocked.

"That lead singer that wears those tight jeans, you are to end things with him. He is four years older than you; you are only a child. It is illegal for the two of you to be together."

"We aren't sleeping together, dad, it's not illegal," I defended Shane and myself, "He has a purity ring for one and for two he wouldn't rush me into anything that I wasn't ready for."

"He is a lead singer in the biggest band of the decade, the purity ring would just be for show." He retorted.

"Dad, he has told me about it. He is a Christian and stands by his beliefs."

"Regardless Mitchie, he is too old for you and as your mother has told you, you will just get hurt."

I stood up at this, "You can't stop me being with him. You saw me perform with him at Final Jam; you saw how at ease we were with each other, how natural we were. He makes me happy and nothing you say can make me stop seeing him. Nothing you say can make me change my mind."

"You are grounded for another week." My dad told me.

"Fine!" I shouted, storming out of the kitchen and back up to my bedroom.

I would not break up with Shane; my parents couldn't make me.

…

Other than going to school that week, I was only allowed to go to work, I wasn't even allowed to go to my dance classes. I didn't bring up Shane to my parents and they didn't bring him up to me either.

I spoke to him every night on the phone and he still seemed slightly annoyed that I didn't tell my parents about him, he showed sympathy though when I told him they wanted me to break up with him.

"Shane, I'm not going to break up with you." I assured him yet again on the Thursday night, "Regardless of what my parents want me to do."

"Once again, I am sorry for getting you grounded." He apologised.

"Only one more week after this one. I'm sure I'll manage."

"That means I'll be going two weeks without seeing you."

"Well I can just Google your name to see you." I laughed.

"Not fair, I don't even have a picture of you."

"Well maybe next time I see you, we will have to take a picture together." I suggested.

"We will have to." He agreed.

"You should just come see me tomorrow night if you are free."

"I am free, but you are grounded. I'm not going to sneak you out your house again and get you into even more trouble."

"Well you could sneak in," I proposed, "That way I am still at home grounded."

"I don't think I should, your mum caught us out last time."

"Please?"

"Fine," He agreed reluctantly after only a few seconds, "But I can't be held responsible if we get caught again."

"Deal."

"I am guessing at like midnight then?"

"Yeah, that's if you are up for it." I laughed.

"I am up for it." He laughed with me.

"You do realise you probably will have to come in through my window?"

"I figured."

"You are lucky there is a ladder against the side of my house."

"No, you are the lucky one, Mitch." He corrected me, "You get to be blessed with my presence."

…

The following night after work, I had a shower and got changed into my pyjamas. My parents said goodnight to me a little after eleven and I got into my bed, waiting for Shane.

A little before twelve, Shane tapped on my window.

I quickly opened the window up, letting him inside.

"Hey." He greeted me, kissing me sweetly.

"Thank you for coming, I do plan on getting a car soon and my dad is opening his store in LA soon. So I will be able to come and see you more."

"I don't mind driving here to see you, I get to see you in pyjamas." He teased me.

I sat down on my bed, "My parents are down the end of the hallway, so we'll be able to hear if they are coming." I told him as he sat down next to me.

"Next time, I hide under your bed." He chuckled.

"My parents still haven't brought you up since earlier this week." I told him, "They clearly still think you are too old for me and that you are going to hurt me."

"I promise to never ever intentionally hurt you, Mitchie."

"I know." I smiled at him.

"By the way, you know we have been together over a month now?"

"Wow, its gone kind of fast."

He kissed the side of my head, "Yeah and you owe me a photo." He reminded me.

"Looking like this?" I laughed.

"You look gorgeous." He complimented me, making me blush slightly.

"Shut up."

"Make me." He laughed, pulling out his cell phone. Before I could object, he had a arm around my shoulder, "Smile." He instructed me, skillfully taking a photo of us with his phone. We took a few and then Shane sent them to me so I could have them also.

"Can you tell me about your sister? I know you have one because of the media, I just want to know more about her from you though."

"Her name is Summer, she's fifteen and a sophomore in high school. She has black hair like me, she's about your height and she loves sports. Yet, she is an annoying girl at the same time that obsesses over makeup, clothes and boys and such."

"I always wanted a sister, maybe I can steal her." I laughed.

"Feel free too." He told me amused, grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers absent-mindedly.

I didn't say anything for a moment, just feeling happy to be in his presence. I studied his face, noting how the corners on his mouth pulled up in a smile when he was with me, the way his fringe swept across his face and how he'd do a slight hair flip to get it out of his eyes.

He left me speechless most the time; he left me breathless.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me." I said softly, meeting his gaze.

He smiled brilliantly at this, captivating me with his amazing eyes, "You mean a lot to me too." He spoke warmly; "I wouldn't drive for an hour at midnight and sneak up into a bedroom for just anyone."

I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me in response, "I've never been happier," I admitted, "I never thought I was the kind of girl who needed a guy to be happy…but you proved me wrong. I can't imagine being happy without you in my life."

"I can't believe I walked away from you back at camp, I can't believe I thought you didn't care about me enough." He murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"It's because you are stupid, Superstar." I teased.

"That is quite hurtful, Mitch." He feigned hurt.

"I was joking." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I know." He laughed, leaning back with me in his arms, so we were lying on my bed together.

"My parents would kill you if they walked in right now." I said softly, snuggling into his side.

"I'd die happy, because I am here with you right now."

I smiled at this, "I overheard my parents talking earlier tonight, my dad is going up to LA for the first time this weekend to work on his store. I'm going to try and persuade him to let me go up with him."

"But he wants you to break up with me, I doubt he'll let you."

"Won't stop me from trying."

"I hope he lets you, you could come see my place."

"Which means I could see Nate and Jason again."

"I knew it, you are using me for them." He laughed.

"They are just an added bonus." I teased.

…

"Mitchie, you are falling asleep."

"No, I'm not." I said groggily, "I'm awake."

"Then why are your eyes shut?" I heard Shane laugh.

"I'm just resting them." I yawed, opening my eyes.

"It's after two, I think I better leave." He told me, getting up off the bed.

I got up as well and walked over to the window with him, he brought me into a tight hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I yawned again.

"Get some sleep." He told me, clearly amused at my drowsiness.

He leant down and kissed me goodbye tenderly.

Goodbyes weren't so bad if they involved him kissing me like that every time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 10**

"Dad, I want to come to LA with you this weekend." I said rather confidently the following morning at breakfast.

He put his fork down on his plate, "Why?"

"So I can see Shane."

He sighed, "Mitchie, you know how your mother and I feel about him."

"Yet you don't know how I feel about him, dad." I said softly.

"Tell us how you feel about him then." My mum said, sitting down beside me.

I smiled gratefully at her, "He makes me feel special, I have never felt happier in my life." I told them both honestly, "Shane gets me, we have music in common and he makes we feel like I can do anything I want to do."

My mum gave me a small smile, "Mitchie, do you honestly feel as if the age gap between you doesn't matter?"

I nodded, "It doesn't matter at all."

"You are serious about him." She stated; it wasn't a question.

"I am mum. So please, give me your permission to date him because I'd rather have your permission."

"Bring him around for dinner, so we can meet him properly." My mum told me with a toothy smile on her face. My dad on the other hand looked pissed off at my mum's decision.

"I love you, mum." I thanked her, giving her a hug.

…

That Wednesday night, I was waiting anxiously on the couch for Shane to arrive. We had organised for him to come for dinner to formally meet my parents, I hoped my dad would give me his blessing to date Shane as I was quite sure my mum would now.

Dressed in a pair of skinny-leg jeans, a nice top and a pair of ballet flats, I sat on the couch very nervously. I wanted everything to be perfect for the night; I had never done the whole 'bring the boyfriend home to meet the parents' thing, as I never had a proper boyfriend before.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly got up to open it. Shane was standing there with some yellow lilies in his arms.

"Hey." He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, handing me over the lilies.

"They are gorgeous." I smiled happily, welcoming him inside and closing the front door behind him.

"What can I say, I have taste." He laughed. He was wearing a pair of skinny-leg jeans (as per usual), with a shirt and a nice jacket, "So where are your parents?"

"Just in the kitchen," I answered him, "I should probably call them out here." I said nervously.

He picked up on this, "Relax, things will be fine."

I nodded, "Mum! Dad! Shane is here!" I yelled out.

They emerged from the kitchen together and my mum noted the lilies in my arms and smiled.

"Mum, dad, this is Shane. Shane, these are my parents." I introduced them.

"It's good to see you off the stage and away from camp." My mum said rather pleasantly, reaching how and shaking his hand.

Shane smiled at this, "It's good to see you again."

My dad didn't say anything; he just gave Shane a small nod.

"Let's go get these lovely flowers some water, Steve." My mum said to break the silence, grabbing my flowers out of my arms. I knew she was doing to give me some alone time with Shane and as soon as they disappeared into the kitchen, I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Here's our chance to escape." I told him seriously.

"Come on, everything will be fine." He assured me.

I let go of him, grabbing his hands and leading him over to the couch with me, "I just hope they accept you," I admitted as we sat down, "Their biggest concern is the age gap between us."

"Age is but a number."

"I know that, it's not like you are ten years older than me anyway." I pointed out.

"Look, we are going to go have dinner and I am going to charm the pants off your parents."

"I hope not literally."

He grinned at my remark and kissed my forehead, "We'll be fine."

"Dinner!" My mum yelled out a moment later.

Shane and I made our way into the kitchen and he held my chair out for me to sit down on, before sitting down himself.

"I hope you like spaghetti." My mum said as she and my dad sat down also.

"I do and it looks delicious." He complimented her.

My mum smiled at this, "Dig in, before it gets cold." She instructed us.

Shane watched me out of the corner of his eye as I cut my spaghetti, he had an amused smile on his face and I made a mental note to ask him about it later on.

"So Shane, what do you do for work?" My dad tried to make conversation, laughing on the word 'work'.

"Well I am in a band with my two best friends," Shane answered politely, as if my dad didn't know, "We have four albums out currently and our fifth is being released in December."

"So that must be pretty easy then. Singing for a living I mean."

"Easy? Not at all, but I wouldn't change my life at all. Unless I have some time off, I generally work seven days a week and I get little to no sleep, same goes for when I'm on tour. I am travelling all the time but I love doing what I'm doing because I have gotten to experience some pretty amazing things."

My dad definitely did not like Shane at all; he was being extremely difficult. Yet Shane acted calm and polite the entire time.

"So what's being on tour like? I'm sure you get to meet some pretty girls in every city."

My mum gave my dad a look but he ignored it.

"There are girls in every city that I meet through fan meet and greets, yes. But meeting someone and starting a relationship whilst on tour has never happen to any of us and I doubt it ever will." Shane replied, placing a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"So you don't go back to your hotel room after every show and sleep with your groupies?"

I think Shane almost choked on his mouthful of food.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"No, its fine Mitch," Shane said, recovering from my dad's question, "Mr Torres, my band and I all wear purity rings. We are all Christians and believe that sex is meant for marriage."

"Subject change," I spoke up, "Mum, how was your day?"  
…

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful; we sat together in the living room as my mum brought out snacks for us.

My dad sat on the couch diagonally opposite us and was watching us intently. He had warmed up slightly to Shane but still didn't like the idea of me dating him due to his fame and his age still.

"Mitchie, you can come up with me this Saturday." My dad said.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I remember being a teenager so if you can be responsible Saturday I may let you come up again with me the next time as well."

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him. Shane rested a hand on my knee, caressing it with his thumb and I felt so happy.

Things finally seemed to be working out with Shane and my parents.

…

I had my dance classes the following night and work the night after. After arriving home from work, I had a shower and quickly packed an overnight bag (as my dad and I were staying in LA for the night).

I was excited to say the least and couldn't wait to see Shane and his best friends as well.

The following morning, my dad woke me up at seven o'clock, "Wake up, Mitchie. We are going to leave in ten minutes. I'm going to get us McDonalds on the way, I know how much you love their hash browns."

I let out a yawn, "That sounds great dad."

After an hour or so of driving, we got to Toluca Lake where Connect 3's place was.

"There isn't going to be paparazzi around that will see you will there?" My dad asked.

"Shane didn't say anything about it, so I'm guessing they don't hang out by their house. After all, Angelina Jolie lives a few blocks away, I am sure they all hang out for her."

My dad smiled at this, "This is it right?" He asked me as we pulled out the front of a huge double-story house.

Checking the number of the house to see if it matched the number of the address Shane had texted me, I nodded, "This is it."

"Be good, don't make me regret my decision."

"I will and you won't."

"I'll see you tonight at the hotel, just call me if you need a lift."

I thanked him for a lift and got out the car, shoving my sunglasses on just in case, and made my way to the front door. I knocked on it, and no more than fifteen seconds later Jason opened it up.

"Mitchie!" He exclaimed happily, surprising me by bringing me into a hug.

"Hey Jason." I giggled.

He brought me inside into the entrance of the house, "Where's Shane?"

"Asleep." Nate answered me, walking into the entrance with a smile, "Jason and I can give you a tour of the place though if you like."

"I'd like that a lot."

That's how Jason and Nate ended up giving me a tour of the place; four bedrooms, four bathrooms, two living rooms, a study, a kitchen, a gym, a laundry, an outdoor spa and pool as well as a balcony.

"This last bedroom here is Shane's, you can wake him up if you want." Nate told me as we came to the end of the tour.

"Thanks so much for showing me around."

I opened to Shane's room and walked in, closing it quietly behind me. His room was quite spacious, with a king sized bed, two guitars, a huge television mounted on the wall and his own bathroom. Shane was lying in the very centre of his huge bed, completely out to it.

Smirking, I climbed onto his bed as gently as I could, "Shane." I said, shaking him gently.

He mumbled something incoherent and didn't open his eyes.

"Shane." I said a little louder.

No response at all this time.

I leant down, pressing his my lips against his softly. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a smile, "Good morning, Mitch."

"Good morning, Superstar." I grinned.

Letting out a yawn, he sat upright, the blankets falling off him to reveal his muscular upper body. I couldn't help but stare a little.

"Drool, much?" He teased me.

"Shut up, if I was topless you'd be staring at me too."

All he could do was laugh at this.

We spent the day just hanging out together, watching television and such and even cooked lunch. Nate was most helpful, Shane and Jason on the other hand ended up burning the food.

"I think I have learnt a valuable lesson today, don't let Shane cook." I teased him as we cleaned up the kitchen together.

"You're mean." He pouted.

I laughed, and quickly kissed the pout off of his face.

"You're evil." He corrected himself with a grin.

"Complimenting me just to get kisses?" I laughed.

"Well, I have to make up for the time that I won't see you." He grinned, bringing me in for another kiss.

…

All too soon, Shane was dropping me off at the hotel my dad and I were staying at for the night. He didn't risk getting out of the car, just in case someone saw him.

"I'll come see you tomorrow before you leave, I just have a talk show interview tomorrow night."

I leant over to kiss him goodbye, "I'll call you in the morning."

I got out the car and made my way to the hotel room, looking for the number that my dad had messaged me previously.

"How was your day?" My dad greeted me once I got to the room.

"Good, how's the store?"

"It's good, it's really big. I am getting some contractors in tomorrow to give me some estimates."

I went to have a shower, using the little bottle of hotel shampoo and conditioner. My dad was watching television; "I just ordered some room service for dinner."

I sat down on my own bed, the one closest to the window of course and brought my knees up to my chest.

"You look bored." My dad observed almost instantly.

I shrugged my shoulders; in reality I just missed Shane already.

"You should have bought your guitar or something."

I let out a smile, remembering the last time that I was in a hotel room, with Shane though. "Is there a notepad next to your bed?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He replied, reaching onto the bedside table, "Here you go." He said, passing it to me with a pen.

By the time room service had arrived, I had finished my song completely. I quickly read over the lyrics one final time before putting the piece of hotel paper away.

_'I glanced upon the ground today  
I noticed something  
It followed me along the way  
A figure of grey  
Impersonating every move I make_

_For now we'll call it my shadow  
And instead will you replace it  
So you'll be with me everywhere I go?_

_Sentences of yours  
Running throughout my head  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath  
A never-ending dream  
You'll become a part of me  
Day or night, dark or light  
You'll be taking over that thing  
Called my shadow_

_What happens on the days when  
The clouds come in  
And fade away my shade  
That's our cue, babe  
We'll run away to a place  
Where the sun always shines_

_That not even time could erase  
You're my weakness, babe  
But you give me strength  
I need you  
I need you like the blood in my veins_

_Sentences of yours  
Running throughout my head  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath  
A never-ending dream  
You'll become a part of me  
Day or night, dark or light  
You'll be taking over that thing  
Called my shadow'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 11**

"How was your weekend in LA?" Sierra asked with a smile as I got to my locker at school on Monday morning.

"It was great." I smiled widely back at her, "I can't wait to tell you all about it in private later." I told her, seeing Chris coming over.

"Hey girls," He greeted us, "We have homeroom in a couple minutes so I suggest to stop gossiping." He teased.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"How was LA?" He asked me, knowing I had been there. He thought I had gone purely to see my dad's new store; he had no idea about Shane.

"It was great." I answered simply, "Oh, I need to go to the mall tonight actually to get a dress for my birthday which is soon kind of."

"When's your birthday?" Chris asked me.

"November 3rd…so it is kind of not soon as well."

Sierra laughed at this, "Dinner with the family again?"

"Yeah, just like every year."

"How about we just get the bus to the mall after school then?" Sierra asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled, "You going to come with us?" I asked Chris.

"Girls shopping? …I guess I could be cool and tag along."

…

It didn't take me long to find a nice dress at the mall, I didn't want anything to fancy as I always had a family dinner at home with my extended family. I got a nice simple black dress that I would wear with a pair of black heels that I already had at home.

"Can we go now?" Chris laughed as I paid for the dress.

"Sure, I think we have exposed you to enough girl stuff today." Sierra laughed.

I got home and tried on the dress again before putting it away safely in my closet.

Every year, my aunt, uncle and cousin from my mum's side came over to celebrate with us. We always did it with out birthdays, as they were the closest family members we had.

This year would hopefully be better; I was going to ask Shane to come.

…

My birthday finally came around and I woke up to presents all over my bed. There was an assortment of clothes, DVDs, CDs and a new music-editing program that I could use on my laptop.

I quickly bolted downstairs, thanking my parents for my presents.

"Happy birthday." They both greeted me.

"I can't believe I am seventeen." I grinned.

"You are getting too old, I remember when you were just a little baby." My mum recalled.

I gave her a hug, "I'm almost an adult now." I laughed.

"I'm going to go make you some breakfast, so go get ready for school and I'm telling you now, no being later on your way home. Your Aunt Cathy, Uncle Greg and Alyssa will be here at around five-thirty. I know you will be needing time to get ready." She laughed.

"When is Shane coming?" My dad asked.

"He said around six. Also, I think I may have to calm down Alyssa or forewarn her. You know how obsessed she is with Connect 3." I said, talking about my cousin.

My mum laughed, knowing exactly what I was talking about, "We'll deal with that later tonight."

Shane called me as I was getting ready for school, "Happy birthday, Mitch. How's it feel to be old?"

"It feels good, I don't seem so much younger than you now." I pointed out.

"Our age gap doesn't matter to me, I've told you this countless times." He chuckled.

"I know…I can't wait to see you tonight."

"I can't either."

"Just letting you know, my cousin is an obsessed Connect 3 fan so I may have to give her a heads up, although seeing her reaction when you walk in the door will probably make my entire birthday."

He laughed at this, "That is fine by me."

"As much as I do want to keep talking with you, I have to finish getting ready for school…on my birthday." I added.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

…

As soon as I got home from school, I had a shower to get ready for the night.

I decided to curl my hair, doing my makeup different than I normally did, I made my eyes more black so they stood out a lot.

I quickly got dressed into my dress and heels and sat down on my bed to see I still had twenty minutes left until my family would arrive. I picked up my guitar, absentmindedly playing a chord progression.

Soon enough, I heard the front door of the house open and my mum calling me from downstairs.

"Mitchie, we have company!" She yelled.

Taking a quick glimpse in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, I made my way downstairs to see my aunt, uncle and cousin standing there with my parents.

"Happy birthday, Mitchie." My aunt Cathy greeted me with a hug; she looked exactly like my mother except her hair was much darker.

"Happy birthday." My uncle Greg told me.

"Happy birthday." Alyssa said, handing me over a small gift bag. She was my age and we weren't necessarily close, but we got on well. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, was rather slim and the same height and age as me.

"Thank you." I opened the gift bag to find a card, which I opened and read first of course; I then opened up the small gift box that had a pair of white-gold diamond earrings inside them.

"Thank you so much, they are gorgeous. I'll put them in right now."

My mum welcomed everyone into the lounge room as I put my new earrings in, they all took a seat and she turned on the television to a music channel so some music could play in the background.

"I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer for dinner, Mitchie's boyfriend is coming as well."

"You have a boyfriend, Mitchie?" My aunt Cathy asked with a huge smile on her face.

I bit my bottom lip, attempting not to smile to big, "Yeah."

"How did you meet?" Alyssa asked me. She always had a boyfriend; she was rarely single and knew that was the opposite for me.

"Over the summer at camp."

"Oh yes! Camp Rock!" Alyssa exclaimed, a dreamy look appearing on her face, "Did you get to meet Shane Gray?"

I went to open my mouth to answer but my mum stood up at this, "How about I get you all some drinks?" She offered.

…

It was around twenty minutes later that I heard a car door slam close out the front.

I got up and went over into the foyer, opening the front door. I instantly spotted Shane's car and him walking away from it, over to me. He had red roses in one arm and a gift bag in the other. His hair was perfectly straightened as per usual and he was wearing the same outfit that he wore at beach jam, except for having a different shirt on underneath.

I smiled uncontrollably when he reached me, he kissed me tenderly before pulling away and handing me the roses.

"Happy birthday, Mitchie." He smiled warmly at me, "You look beautiful."

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said, blushing slightly at his words.

I brought him inside, closing the front door behind him, "Okay, as soon as we get in the living room my cousin may or may not attack you. She doesn't know, mum kind of distracted everyone when I was asked about my boyfriend."

"I deal with screaming girls all the time, it'll be fine."

I frowned at this slightly.

"Jealous?" He grinned, making me think back to our first canoe ride when he had asked me the same thing.

"No, because I can do this." I laughed, kissing him briefly on the lips.

He interlaced his free hand with mine, "Introduce me to your family."

I smiled at this and led him into the lounge room, "Everyone, this is Shane. Shane, this is my aunt Cathy, my uncle Greg and my cousin Alyssa."

"Hey." He smiled brightly at them all.

Alyssa looked up at this and instantly let out a yell, "Shane Gray is in your house!" She squealed.

I looked at Shane nervously, but his smile didn't falter at all, "That would be me."

Alyssa looked positively dumbfounded, she looked like she was in shock.

"Shane, come sit down." My mum greeted him.

We sat down on the couch that my mum was on, "So Shane," My aunt Cathy began, "Did you want to tell us a bit about yourself?"

Shane nodded and I looked over briefly at Alyssa who probably could have told her mum Shane's life story if asked.

"Well I am twenty, I play guitar and piano. I love sports and cars, the normal guy stuff." He laughed.

"Why don't you two share some stuff stories from camp while I go check on dinner." My mum suggested.

Alyssa was staring at Shane and I intently and I swallowed, "Umm, Shane and I met at camp." I said rather lamely making Shane chuckle.

"I heard her singing on my first day, I didn't know it was her but we soon became friends." Shane explained, "Oh, before I forget. Here's your present Mitch." He told me, giving me the small gift bag.

I opened it up to see a jewelry box and I opened it up to see a beautiful white-gold heart-shaped necklace that had diamonds covering the face of it in the shape of a heart also.

"Shane," I gasped, "It's gorgeous."

"Let me put it on you."

I turned around in my seat, lifting up my hair. Shane picked up the necklace, bringing it over my head and doing it up around my neck.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, "I love it."

"Mitchie, maybe you should explain a few things." My dad suggested.

"Right…well, Shane and I are keeping our relationship a secret for now." I explained. Alyssa looked at me weirdly, "I don't want people to think that I am using him for his fame because I am an aspiring musician."

"And I want her to be able to have a normal life and not be surrounded by the paparazzi whenever she leaves her house just because we are dating." Shane added.

"So we'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet."

Dinner went by fairly uneventfully, Alyssa was eyeing Shane and I the entire time but I knew it wasn't because she disliked me because we did get along fine when we were together, it was just because she was still in shock.

"Maybe after dinner you can play us a song, Mitchie?" My aunt Cathy suggested, "I have never heard you sing and your mother always raves about your voice but that you had stage fright."

"I am kind of over that now." I laughed, "I got over it at Final Jam."

"Shane interrupted her performance and ended up singing with her." My mum informed her sister.

"Really?"

I nodded, "I sung the song that Shane had heard me playing earlier in the summer, but he didn't know it was me at the time. He remembered the song and began singing with me during the performance."

"You should sing that song together." Alyssa spoke up.

"I'd love to, that is if Mitchie is up for it." Shane said looking at me.

I had never sung in front of anyone other than my parents and Sierra before camp, my extended family hadn't ever heard me.

"Okay." I agreed, "But I'm not that good."

Shane gave me a look, "Shut up." I laughed at him.

"She is amazing." Shane assured them all.

After dinner, I went upstairs to get my guitar and indicated for Shane to follow me.

"I hope my family haven't scared you off." I laughed lightly.

"Nothing could scare me off." He said rather charmingly, reaching out for my hands and interlacing our fingers together, "I haven't had a kiss all night." He breathed out.

I leant up on my tiptoes, kissing him without any further hesitation. He wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss and only stopping once hearing my mum and aunt burst out into laughter over something downstairs.

"We better go back down there…we can finish that kiss later." I winked at him, grabbing my guitar.

Making our way back downstairs, I saw my family all sitting on the couches in the living room waiting for us.

"Did you want to play?" I asked, offering Shane my guitar.

He nodded, taking the guitar off me and slinging it over his neck.

"This is a song that I wrote just before camp, we'll sing it how we did at Final Jam." I said as I smiled at Shane.

Shane began playing the chords to the song and I simply stood besides him as he played the introduction, taking a deep breath before I began to sing.

It was hard to explain how naturally our voices blended together, how comfortable we were singing together. It was as if we had been doing it for years, as if we had spent hours upon hours rehearsing when in reality we hadn't at all.

As we finished the last note of the song, my family began clapping for us and Shane gave me a high-five.

"I had no idea you could sing like that." My aunt complimented me.

"You have an amazing voice." My uncle agreed.

"Wow." Was all my cousin could say.

This made Shane and I both laugh.

…

My extended family left a couple hours later and Shane and I went up to my bedroom.

"Leave the door open!" I heard my dad shout from downstairs.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "Even though I'm seventeen now, he is still going to treat me like I'm a child."

"Don't apologise, it's fine. Really it is."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, taking in his scent and smiling as I felt him hold me close to him.

"How have you enjoyed your birthday?" He murmured in my ear.

"Yeah, it would have sucked without you here." I giggled, looking up at him.

"I think we need to finish that birthday kiss." He grinned, leaning down to finish what we had started earlier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 12**

Shane came back down to see me that Sunday afternoon; he picked me up from my work and quickly took me home so I could get changed into some casual clothes.

We were going to the movies against my initial willingness to do so. The movies would be full of people but Shane told me we would be fine, that he knew how to stay low-key.

"So where are we going then?" I asked as we left my house.

"A little cinema about twenty minutes away, it's not extremely busy at all and plus it's a Sunday night, meaning even less people will be there."

"Okay, because if you get recognised I am running off and you can deal with screaming girls on your own." I teased.

"Well that's nice of you." He chuckled.

"I am a very nice person." I grinned at him.

When we got to the movies, I was relieved to see that there was hardly anyone around. Shane put on his sunglasses and we got out of his car, he came around to hold my hand in his as we walked inside to see just a few people standing around waiting.

We went straight up to the ticket counter and Shane purposely made his voice higher when asking for tickets so he would sound different. I had to hold in a laugh because I found it rather funny.

He paid for the tickets and we went over to the candy counter and bought some drinks and popcorn.

"I hope you take you glasses off in the theatre." I teased as we waited to go in.

"I don't know, your beauty blinds me enough."

I rolled my eyes, "Aren't we the charmer?"

"Yes we are." He laughed.

…

The movie was rather good, it was a romantic-comedy and I was surprised that Shane bought tickets for us to see it.

"I liked it." I told Shane as we walked back to his car.

It was dark by this point; meaning Shane would draw too much attention to himself if he put his sunglasses back on.

"I did too."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"How would you feel about just driving around?"

"I'd love to." I smiled.

We drove aimlessly for half an hour or so before coming to a park. Shane decided to pull over and park the car.

"I have a question for you." Shane commented as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be willing to meet my family the next time you are in LA?"

I looked down at my lap, unbuckling my seatbelt in the process, "Shane…I have never done the whole 'meeting the parents' thing."

"So?"

"I don't think I can, what if they don't like me? I think I'll just embarrass myself."

Shane leant over and kissed the side of my head, "Come on, let's go on the swings."

We got out of the car and he wrapped an arm around me as we made our way to the swings. The night air was rather cool and the park was thankfully abandoned.

We each sat down on a swing and I avoided Shane's gaze. I held onto the swing chains and bit my bottom lip as I twisted sideways, not actually swinging.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?" I replied, finally looking at him.

"Think about it?"

He had a small hopeful smile on his face and I couldn't help but nod, "Okay, I'll meet your family."

He smiled bigger at this, "They will love you, I promise you."

"Well I hope you're right, otherwise I am getting a pick-up truck and escaping to Mexico." I joked.

Shane laughed at this and indicated for me to come over to him, I got up off my swing and sat on his lap on the swing. He wrapped one arm around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't famous." He admitted.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked, feeling his warm breath on me.

"It does make things like dating harder than they need to be…You are the one I want to be with, Mitchie."

I turned my head around slightly to look at him, "I want to be with you too, that's why all this is worth it. It's why you're worth it."

He smiled at this and kissed me softly, "Did you want to go back to the car?" He asked, pulling away as he heard some noisy teenagers behind us.

I nodded and he didn't turn around in case he was spotted, we got up and went back to the car, "Did you want to go to the drive-in?" He asked me.

"And see another movie?" I laughed.

"Why not?"

I broke out into a massive smile and nodded, "Okay, let's do it."

We got to the drive-in in no time at all and parked up the back, behind the other cars. Shane and I climbed into his backseat so we could sit right by each other, he had an arm round me and I leaned into him, feeling so comfortable and so happy.

I glanced up at Shane mid-way through the movie to see him looking down at me.

"What?" I giggled.

He didn't say anything; he just closed the gap between us, kissing me tenderly. He placed a hand on the side of my face as he deepened the kiss.

I readjusted my position so I was sitting upright, wrapping my arms around Shane's neck, allowing us both to ease into the kiss more comfortably.

He let out a rather throaty moan and I felt him pull me closer to him, an arm securely around my waist. He broke the kiss, giving me a chance to catch my breath, and placed open-mouth kisses along my jaw.

I leant backwards slightly and Shane set me down on the car seat so I was lying down, I knotted my fingers in his hair as he followed me down, his lips now on my collarbone.

I was at a lost of breath and couldn't explain how he was making me feel, I felt like I was floating.

After suckling on my neck, Shane finally moved his lips back to mine, supporting himself up over me with one arm in the process. I suddenly became very aware of where we were and that we were in the back seat of his car.

"Shane." I breathed out, pulling away. He stayed on top of me, looking at me concerned with his big brown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"We are in the back seat of your car, in public and you are on top of me." I said, blushing slightly.

He sat back up and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"For what?" I asked him confused, sitting upright.

"I forget sometimes that you are younger than me, that I probably shouldn't be molesting you." He laughed lightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Because I am totally going to send you to jail."

He chuckled at this, "We aren't sleeping together though."

"I don't know, some people might have thought otherwise if they saw what was happening through your car windows." I teased.

He gave me a charming smile and wrapped an arm around me again, "You are something special, Mitchie."

The movie had been long forgotten.

…

"Thank you for such an amazing night, Shane." I smiled at him as he walked me to my front door.

"You are welcome, it was my pleasure." He told me, interlacing our fingers together.

"I'll find out if my dad and me will be in LA this weekend for his store."

"If he is, will you consider meeting my family then?"

"Then, as in this weekend?" I asked.

He nodded and leant down, kissing me sweetly.

"Okay." I breathed out, pulling away.

He smiled widely at this and kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I watched Shane walk to his car before going inside, feeling my smile become bigger on my face. I never had felt happier in my life.

"How was your date with Shane?" My mum asked, coming down the stairs.

"It was great." I beamed.

"Where'd he take you?"

"To the movies, then to the drive-in." I laughed, "But it was great, he makes me happy mum."

She gave me a hug, "Oh sweetie, I can see how crazy you are about him. I am always here if you need to talk." She promised me, pulling away from the hug.

"Thanks mum, I was just wondering actually if dad is going to LA this weekend?"

"He is, are you wanting to go again?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Shane kind of wants me to meet his family."

"Of course you can go then." She said with a smile.

…

I ended up calling Shane when I knew he would be home, "Hello." He answered with a yawn.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I apologised.

"No, I was only half asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He assured me.

"I just called to let you know that I can come see you this weekend."

"Really?"

"No, I just wanted to get your hopes up." I teased him.

"Shut up." He laughed lightly.

"Oh, just thought I'd let you know that there is a mark on my neck."

"Crap, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I have make-up to cover it. You are just lucky that my mum didn't see it."

"No, I am lucky that your dad didn't."

I laughed at this, "I'll let you get back to sleep anyway. Goodnight, Superstar."

"Goodnight."

I hung up my phone and closed my eyes as I laid down on my bed.

I really had never been so happy before.

I pulled out my song book from my bedside drawer and went to the back of the book where my newer songs were, the songs about Shane.

These included ones I had written on my bedroom floor as well as the ones I had written in hotels about him, I had written them into my book off the hotel paper.

A part of me wanted to sing these songs to the world and let them know how much Shane meant to me, the other part of me wanted to keep them between us.

…

I was nervous to say the least; I was fidgeting in the passenger seat of Shane's car as we drove to his parent's house the following weekend.

"Mitch, calm down." He said, his voice showing some amusement, "My parents can't wait to meet you, it will be fine."

I smoothed out my black skirt, "What if they see me and decide that they hate me." I asked him worriedly.

Shane laughed at this, finding the idea ludicrous clearly, "Sure, as if that would happen."

We pulled up to a nice looking house not too long later and I got out of the car nervously.

"I really wish you would have let me buy flowers or something." I told Shane as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the door.

"It's fine." He assured me, knocking on the front door when we got there. He gave me a reassuring smile and I took a deep breath, "I'm right here with you." I felt his arm drop from my waist, taking my hand in his own.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her early forties; she was rather pretty with dark brown eyes and dark shoulder-length hair.

"Hey mum." Shane greeted her.

She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Shane, I've missed you. And this must be Mitchie." She guessed correctly, giving me a smile.

"Hi." I managed to say, the nervousness evident in my voice.

"Come inside." She beckoned us in sweetly.

Shane squeezed my hand and I knew the night would be fine because he was there with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 13**

Shane didn't hesitate in stepping inside, bringing me in with him. We walked into a foyer that lead into a living room where his mum ushered for us to sit down.

"Your sister is out, but she will be home later tonight." She told Shane.

Shane nodded, "Where's dad?"

"He is probably upstairs getting dressed." She replied, sitting down on the couch opposite us.

At this, a tall man with brown hair and dark eyes came into the room and sat down next to Shane's mum. He looked only a few years older than her and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey dad." Shane smiled at him.

"Hello Shane and hello Mitchie, I take it?" He laughed.

"Hi." I smiled.

"So Mitchie, Shane has told me lots about you." His mum said.

"All good I hope."

She let out a small laugh, "All good." She assured me, "Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I am seventeen. I love music; I play guitar and piano. I love to dance as well and there isn't really much more to know."

"You forgot the part where you write songs and have an amazing voice." Shane told me.

"Shane already told us that part," His dad commented, "We know how you met."

"Complimenting my music." Shane smiled.

"Actually, no." I corrected him.

He gave me a curious look, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I seem to recall you walking into the kitchen your very first morning of camp, complaining about the food."

It took a few seconds before realisation hit him, "You were the girl with flour on her face."

I nodded smiling, "That was me."

"I am sorry that I was such a jerk." He apologized.

I let out a small laugh, "I put you in your place didn't I?"

He grinned, "You did, you were the only camper to treat me like an actual human being."

"We didn't really see Shane all that much in the months leading up to Camp Rock." His mum spoke up.

I gave her a sympathetic look and Shane placed a hand on my knee.

"Fame changed me." He admitted.

"More like it changed you a lot." His dad corrected him.

"Yeah, Hollywood has a way of doing that to people." Shane agreed, "Mitchie was the reason that I'm me again."

I gave him a small smile, touched by his words.

His mum was smiling as well, "Well, I am just going to go serve dinner, I hope you don't mind meatloaf Mitchie."

"Of course not, it sounds perfect." I replied.

"Come on," Shane beckoned me, standing up and reaching for my hand, "I'm going to go show you my old bedroom."

He led me out the living room and into a hallway which had a staircase, "You are doing great. I told you they'd like you." Shane assured me, interlacing our fingers together as we ascended the stairs.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, your parents didn't seem surprised at all with me being the one who well, made you not become so much of a jerk anymore. Why did you change so much?"

He didn't say anything as we got to the top of the stairs; he quickly led me into the first door on the right, which obviously was his room.

It had a double bed, bedside tables, a guitar, a television and a walk-in-wardrobe.

"I got caught up in the celebrity lifestyle, people used me for my fame and for my money. My whole attitude changed because I didn't want to let people get close to me, I would crack it over the stupidest things. Such as a music video director telling me off for being late to the set."

"You walked off it." I recalled, remembering the Hot Tunes report.

He nodded, "We yelled at each other because I let my temper get the best of me and I just left."

I sat down on the edge of his bed with him, "I would never use you, I hope you know that."

"I know." He smiled brilliantly at me, "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't meet you."

I kissed him gently, pulling away only a few seconds later, "Well I know for one that I would be lost without you." I confided.

…

The night went by uneventfully, dinner was delicious and Shane's parents really seemed to like me. I felt really comfortable talking with them.

As we ate dessert, a girl with waist-length dark brown hair made her way into the dining room, sitting down on Shane's other side. She had the same eyes as Shane and was around my height, she was rather pretty.

"Nice of you to arrive home." Shane teased her.

"Shut up." She responded, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Mitchie, this is my sister Summer." He introduced me, "Summer, this is Mitchie."

She gave me a genuine smile, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled back. Shane had told me about her before, I knew she was fifteen and loved soccer and shopping of course.

At eleven o'clock, Shane decided it was time to leave and to get me back to my hotel to see my dad.

"Once again, it was great meeting you Mrs Gray." I said, after saying goodbye to Shane's dad and to Summer.

"It was good to finally meet you too." She replied, surprising me by giving me a hug as well as Shane.

Shane drove me back to the hotel and he took me right up to my room. He kissed me sweetly and pulled away slowly, I could still feel his breath on my lips.

"I have the day off tomorrow, I only have a couple of radio interviews in the morning that I am doing through my cell phone with the guys. They are early so feel free to come by at whatever time." He told me.

"Sweet dreams, Superstar." I said, leaning forward a fraction to kiss him tenderly.

"Sweet dreams, Mitch." He replied after pulling away.

…

Shane offered to take me home the following night as my dad decided he needed another day to work on the new store.

"I actually do have homework to finish." I admitted.

"So much for doing it all before you came." He teased, knowing I had told my parents that I had done it all.

"Look, I need to talk to you about something." He confessed as we got just a block away from my house.

"Shane?" I said uncertainly.

"Mitchie, just don't get upset okay?"

I gave him a worried look, not knowing what to expect.

"The label found out about you." He breathed out.

I took a deep breath before replying, "And?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as the cool night's wind blew through it as his car window was down, "They want me to break up with you."

"Stop the car." I instructed him

"What?"

"Stop the god damn car, Shane." I said louder.

He pulled to a stop in front of a house that had all its lights out and I got out, walking around the car to cross the road. I would walk the remainder of the way home.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" Shane asked, getting out of the car and grabbing me right in the centre of the road. Thankfully there weren't any moving cars in sight.

"So this is it? You're breaking up with me?" I asked him, feeling my eyes become watery.

"I'm not breaking up with you." He said, letting go of me, as he knew I wouldn't try and leave again, "They think that you're too much of a distraction to me, they think that we won't make it, that dating someone younger than me will just end badly." He spoke softly.

"Maybe they are right."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me confused.

"Shane, maybe they are right. Maybe we shouldn't be together, maybe this is just too hard."

"Mitch," He sighed, "I don't care what they say."

"Well maybe you should, maybe we should end this. Come on Shane, no one ever would have thought that we'd last this long." I said exasperatedly.

"Mitchie, calm down. I wouldn't dream of breaking up with you just because the label wants me to." He told me firmly.

"How did they even find out?"

"They heard me talking on the phone to you the other day after I recorded my duet with Peggy…I told them no as soon as they told me to end things."

"Then why bring this up with me? Why mention it at all?" I asked, feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

"Because, I want to be honest with you. I don't want to keep the truth from you because I respect you too much and care about you too much for that. I didn't tell you straight away because I didn't want to ruin your weekend."

"I'm sorry, this just sucks sometimes. We knew what we were getting ourselves into." I breathed out as Shane pulled me into a tight embrace, allowing me to relax into his chest.

"I told you it would be hard."

"Shut up." I mumbled into his shirt.

He rubbed my back soothingly and I didn't want to let go, he just held me like that for a good minute or so, "Did you want me to finish taking you home?"

I nodded into his chest, and considered telling him of my feelings seeming as he had brought up Peggy. He had been completely honest with me after all.

"Look, I trust you completely but I need to let you know that I am jealous, I guess you could say…of Peggy and that everyone thinks you are with her, that she is the girl you met at camp."

"She knows we are dating Mitchie, she knows how I feel and would you rather be in her position right now?"

I let out a sigh, "No, I wouldn't want to be. I don't know if you go online much but she does have some haters…just because she is 'dating' you."

"Peggy is nice, she is a friend…but she isn't you. She is no where near as talented as you, or as funny as you, or as caring and beautiful as you."

I gave him a small smile, "You know how to make me feel better."

He leant down and kissed my forehead, "Good, now let's get you home."

We got back into his car and he drove me the rest of the way home, "By the way, Peggy and my duet won't be on Connect 3's album. It will just be released as a single on iTunes. We didn't feel that the song was right for our album."

"Are any songs that I know going to be on there?"

"Well Nate and Jason convinced me to put 'Gotta Find You' on there. I hope you don't mind, because it is your song really."

"I don't mind at all, I really don't." I assured him.

…

The following morning I almost had a heart attack as I ate my breakfast whilst watching Hot Tunes.

"_Is Shane Gray cheating on his Camp Rock winning girlfriend, Peggy Dupree?"_

I quickly lunged for the remote, turning the television up.

"_Shane Gray was spotted last night in Anaheim with a girl who was not up and coming artist, Peggy Dupree. A Hot Tunes viewer was out jogging last night when he heard Shane and the unidentified girl talking in the middle of the street, he quickly snapped a photo on his cell phone recognising Shane as his daughter is a Connect 3 fan. This leaves us all wondering who this mysterious girl is, have a look at the picture for yourself if you doubt this jogger's story."_

A dark photo appeared on the screen, it wasn't the best quality but it was easy to tell that it was Shane in the photo, holding a girl in his arms. It was the back of my head and thankfully, you couldn't see my face.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Shane was going to be in so much trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 14**

When I got to school, all I could hear was people taking about Shane Gray cheating on someone who lived in Anaheim.

"I'm going to start randomly driving through the streets at night in case he comes back." I heard one girl declare.

I hadn't gotten through to Shane, every time I rang it rang out and went to his voice mail.

Sierra found me at my locker after I tried Shane yet again, "Congratulations, you were on Hot Tunes." She said loud enough for only me to hear.

I let out a sigh, "This kind of sucks," I breathed out, "Everyone is going to think he is a cheater."

"Have you spoken to him?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No, he is probably getting crap about it right now from his label."

"What are your girls talking about?"

I turned around to see Chris standing there.

"Nothing." Sierra replied, "Just about shoes."

"If that's the case, I'll see you two at lunch."

…

Shane called me as soon as I got home from school, "Hello." I answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't called you back until now. It's been rather hectic."

"I can only imagine…how did the label take it?"

"Well, the media are hounding them, trying to find out if I am a cheater. I told them though that I still wasn't breaking up with you, and they told me that I have to stop seeing you for a while."

"What?"

"The media will follow me down to see you, if they follow me down there they will find out who you are."

"So I guess I should come up to see you instead?"

"If possible."

"It should be fine, dad will be up working on the store again this weekend."

"As we speak a statement is being released on the Connect 3 website." He told me, "I wrote it out just before and my publicist is putting it up."

"I just feel like this is my fault," I admitted, "I got out the car and I made a huge deal about nothing."

"Mitchie, this isn't your fault. I don't blame you at all." He assured me, "It doesn't even matter things will be cleared up soon enough when people read the statement."

"Mitchie!" I heard my mum yell.

"I have to go, my mum is calling."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up, making my way to my mum's room.

"Yeah, mum?" I asked, opening the door to see her in her bed.

"Honey, I'm just feeling really worn out and need to rest. Can you start dinner for me in an hour?"

"Sure thing, mum."

…

At dancing that Thursday, I felt rather confident and happy with how I did in hip-hop.

"Girl, you were on fire!" Claire exclaimed with a giggle. She was wearing a pair of track pants and a crop top, showing off her toned stomach.

I held in a laugh, "Thanks, but you are easily the best in the class."

"Give it a few months and you will be ahead of me." She laughed, not bragging at all. I liked that about her, she wasn't modest yet she didn't shove how good a dancer she was in everyone else's face, "Did you want to go get ice-cream or something?" She asked, picking up her dancing bag, "I'll drop you home afterwards."

"My mum may be on her way to get me already."

"Call her."

I pulled my cell phone out of my bag, dialing my mum's number, "Hey sweetie." She greeted me.

"Have you left home yet?"

"No, I was planning to in a minute though. Why?"

"One of the girls wants to go get ice-cream. She said she'll drop me home afterwards, is that cool?"

"Sure honey, I'll just take a nap or something instead. I'll see you when you get home."

"Thanks mum."

I hung up the phone after saying a quick goodbye.

"Are we on?" Claire asked.

"We're on." I grinned, "Do we invite anyone else?"

"Because the others are going to want to eat calories." She said sarcastically, making me laugh, "Come on, let's go."

We went out to her car and drove down the road to a little ice-cream parlour.

"What do you do outside your life of dancing?" She asked as we ordered a large chocolate sundae each.

"Other than school, I am really into music."

"Really?" She asked as we sat down at a booth.

"Yeah, I play guitar and piano."

"All I can do other than dance is juggle." Claire laughed, "Do you sing as well?"

"I do actually, I write my own music as well. I want to make it big one day."

"Wow, you are a girl of many talents."

I blushed at this, "Tell me more about you."

"Well I dance a lot, as you know. I study it in college, my first year there. I want to make it big one day too, but maybe be in shows, music videos and in films."

"You definitely have what it takes to make it." I assured her.

"Thanks Mitchie," She smiled, tucking some red hair behind her ear, "My boyfriend, Jake says the same thing. We met at college; he is a dancer too. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I do," I admitted, "We met at a music camp over the summer."

"That's cute, do you sing together and stuff?"

"We have before, but not since camp." I laughed.

"I will have to hear you sing one day."

"Well maybe one day you will and then I will become a famous recording artist and you can dance in all my music videos."

"I like that idea!"

…

I was so happy when my dad dropped me off at Shane's house that Saturday morning.

"Shane will drop me at the hotel around dinner time." I told my dad, thanking him for the lift as well as I got out his car. I waved goodbye and made my way to the front door quickly, knocking on it.

Nate opened it up around twenty seconds later and welcomed me in, "Hey Mitchie."

"Hey." I greeted him with a smile as he shut the front door behind me.

"Shane went for a run thinking he'd beat you back here and Jason is still asleep." He explained, "It's just you and me."

"You make out like that's a bad thing." I teased him.

"Of course not, Mitchie." He chuckled, "Did you want a drink or something?"

"Yes please, I could do with a glass of water."

He indicated for me to follow him, so I did so, and we ended up in the kitchen.

"I think sending Shane to Camp Rock was the smartest thing that the label, Jason and I have done in a while." He told me, handing me a glass of water.

"Why's that?"

"We had lost him Mitchie," He confessed, "He's my best friend and I didn't even know who he was anymore. He was getting speeding fines all the time, was walking off music videos, being rude in interviews…we were about to lose our contract."

"Nate…why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this because I want to say a big thank you, if it wasn't for you two meeting at Camp Rock, there would be no Connect 3 here today." He explained, "I am happy that he found you as you reminded him who he used to be as he could have lost everything. You saved our band Mitchie. But to be honest, I am happier he found you because he deserves someone special."

I smiled widely at this, setting my drink down on the kitchen counter so I could give him a hug.

"Thank you Nate. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." He said, "And I mean that."

I pulled away from the hug, "Thanks again, Nate. It really means a lot to me that Shane's best friend likes me and that we can get along."

"If it's worth anything, I like you way more than I like Peggy."

I burst out laughing at this, "Well if it's worth anything, I like you more than Shane." I joked.

He laughed at this, "Come on, let's go do something."

We ended up watching television until Shane got back. He came into the living room all sweaty from his run.

"Hey." He greeted me, kissing me on the cheek.

"You're all sweaty." I giggled.

He proceeded to sit down on the couch next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"Shane!" I yelled, trying to squirm out of his arms, "Stop." I giggled, pushing him off me.

"I'm going to go have a shower. I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Nate and I are bonding." I laughed.

…

"I have a headache." I complained to Shane later that afternoon. We were in his room hanging out and my head was pounding.

"Did you want an aspirin?"

I shook my head, "No, they never work for me." I replied, laying down on his bed.

He went over to his windows, closing the curtains so the room was fairly dark.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully at him.

He came over and laid down beside me, pushing my fringe off my face, "Can I get you anything at all?"

"No…I just need to rest. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you're not feeling well." He said softly.

I closed my eyes, rolling into his side to become comfortable.

He began rubbing my back with his hand and I couldn't let out a smile at all as my head hurt way too much.

"Mitch, come on. I'm taking you back to your hotel." Shane told me, shaking me awake gently; I had fallen asleep, "There's too much noise here with Jason downstairs breaking god knows what."

I just nodded, feeling a little better and assumed that Jason had dropped a glass or something downstairs. We got up off his bed and Shane grabbed my bag for me, leading me downstairs in my half-awake state. Putting my shoes on, we went into the garage where Shane's car was. He helped me in and I instantly put my sunglasses on and closed my eyes.

It wasn't too long later that he dropped me off at the hotel, he leant over and gave me a sweet kiss, "Call me when you get in your room, I don't want you passing out in the hallway or anything." He teased as I got out the car. He wasn't getting out because it was still daylight and he'd be easily recognisable.

I let out a small laugh and got out his car, making my way to my hotel room, a hand clutched to my head.

As I got to the room my dad and I were in, I looked for the swipe card in my bag to unlock the room.

"You have to leave."

I stopped rummaging through my bag, hearing my dad's voice come through the door.

"Why?" I heard a high-pitched female voice ask.

"I told you, my daughter is here with me. She will be back soon, she is out with her boyfriend."

I saw the door handle turn and I took a step back. The door opened up and in front of me stood my father; his arms wrapped around another woman from behind.

His eyes locked onto mine instantly and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Save your breath." I spat at him, turning around and running back down the hallway.

I heard him yelling my name, but I ignored him. I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialled Shane's number.

"Hello." He answered.

"Shane." I cried, not knowing where I was going, I just knew I had to get as far away from the hotel as possible.

"Mitchie, are you okay?"

"I…I…can you please come back and get me? You aren't far away yet are you?" I asked, the tears were now rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm only around the corner." I'll be right back.

I hung up the phone, making my way out to the car park where Shane had dropped me off. It was only around half a minute later that I saw his car and I rushed over to it as he pulled to a stop.

I quickly got into it and could see how worried Shane was for me in his eyes, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Just drive." I told him, wiping my tears away.

He did so, taking glances at me every moment or so to see if I was alright.

We ended up back at his house, back in his bedroom where we had been not long beforehand. Except now my headache was the least of my worries.

Shane was hugging me tightly and I knew it was driving him crazy, not knowing why I was so upset.

"My dad is cheating on my mum." I whispered into his chest, attempting to fight back more tears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 15**

Shane held me close to him, allowing me to cry some more in his arms.

"What do I do?" I whimpered.

"I don't know, Mitch." He admitted, "I'm sorry, I wish I did."

"I don't want to tell my mum, it will kill her." I wept into his shirt.

He rubbed my back and kissed the side of my head, "I wish I knew how to make it all better, but I really don't know how."

"It's not your fault, I just can't tell my mum. It will come down to my dad's word against mine and I don't know if he would put me in that situation or if my mum will even believe me."

"She wouldn't doubt you, Mitchie. You are seventeen, you wouldn't lie about something like that." Shane assured me.

"My dad knows I know, he better end things with that other...woman."

I felt my phone vibrating yet again and I sighed pulling it out of my pocket. My dad's name came across the screen and I ignored the message.

"I know you are supposed to keep clear of Anaheim, but can you or possibly Nate even take me home tomorrow?" I asked him, "I really can't be alone with my dad in a car for that long."

"Of course." He answered.

"That's assuming I can stay here tonight, if you don't mind. Otherwise I can go to a different hotel."

"Mitchie, you can stay here. I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone right now."

I looked up at him, smiling gratefully.

I typed my dad a message, telling him not to contact me again for the night and that I was staying at Shane's house and would get a lift home the following morning.

I tossed my phone on the floor absentmindedly after turning it off.

"Life sucks sometimes." I sighed, sitting down on his bed.

He sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around me so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

He comforted me for a couple hours until Nate came in, "Hey I ordered some Chinese." He told us, "Did you two want some?"

"Yeah, can you bring some up for us?" Shane asked.

Nate gave him a curious look but didn't say what must have been on his mind, "Yeah, sure." He replied, leaving the room.

Shane kissed my forehead and turned his television on, I knew he was trying to get my mind off of things.

Nate returned a moment later with some food for us.

"Thank you." I said softly with a small smile on my face.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Shane and I ate in silence, just watching the television as we ate. I ate a little but not a lot.

"I think i'm just going to have a shower." I sighed, setting the food down.

He gave me a sad smile as I got up and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind me. I grabbed a fresh towel out of one of the cupboards and ran the water in the shower.

I didn't know what I would have done if Shane wasn't with me, if I didn't have him to lean on for support I would be lost.

The water felt good on my skin,, it made my worries disappear temporarily. I sung softly to myself, not wanting anyone to hear that I was singing in the shower.

Stepping out of the shower not too long later, I wrapped the towel I had gotten out around my body. I bit my bottom lip, realising that I had no other clothes as they were in my bag back at the hotel.

Making sure the towel was covering me up completely I stepped out into Shane's room, "Shane, I kind of need to borrow some clothes to sleep in."

He turned his head to look at me, his eyes drifting down to the towel covering my bare body.

"Sure." He managed to say, standing up and going over to his set of drawers. He rummaged through for a few seconds before handing me over a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of shorts, "They may be a little big." He chuckled.

"I'm sure i'll manage." I laughed gently.

He placed his hands on my waist and leant down to kiss my lips tenderly, "I'm always going to be there for you if you need me."

"If I wasn't standing in just a towel right now, I'd be able to respond to that properly." I teased.

"Go put some clothes on." Shane instructed me with a smile.

"Are you sure you're not gay? You have the straightened hair, the skinny jeans and you are telling a naked girl to put clothes on." I pointed out.

…

"You can have my bed," Shane offered me a couple hours later, "I'll go sleep downstairs in the guest room."

"Shane," I protested, "Please stay here with me."

"Are...are you sure?"

I nodded, "I really need someone with me tonight, I need you with me."

He gazed into my eyes and sat back down on the bed with me, "Okay."

"I hope you know how beautiful you are."

I blushed at this, "Shane." I whined, looking away.

"I mean it." He told me, getting up and grabbing the acoustic guitar that was in his room, "I was in Florida about a month ago as you know for a couple of days and I was really missing you so I wrote you a song."

"You wrote me a song?" I asked, a smile appearing on my face.

He nodded, "I was saving it for a good time to play it for you. It's going to be on the album for you as well."

"Seriously?"

He laughed at my response, "Seriously."

"Now you better like it, otherwise you will bruise my ego."

"Just play it, Superstar." I laughed.

He began strumming his guitar and I had a flashback to when he played me 'Gotta Find You', it seemed so long ago now.

_"Hello, beautiful, how's it going?_  
_I hear, it's wonderful_  
_In California_  
_I've been missin' you, it's true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_  
_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly_  
_'Cause I could go across the world_  
_And see everything and never be satisfied_  
_If I couldn't see those eyes"_

"Shane." I whispered, the song was beautiful.

He smiled at this and kept on singing.

_"Hello, beautiful, it's been a long time_  
_Since my phone's rung_  
_And you've been on that line_  
_I've been missing you, it's true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_  
_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh, yeah_  
_'Cause I could go across the world_  
_And see everything and never be satisfied_  
_If I couldn't see those eyes"_

He set his guitar down and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"So...did you like it?" He asked me, running a hand through his hair.

"I loved it." I whimpered, unable to control my emotions.

He smiled at this and brought me in close to him.

"I'd do anything for you, Mitchie Torres." He whispered in my ear.

…

I woke up the next morning in Shane's arms and felt safe, I felt calm regardless of what my father had done.

"Good morning." I heard Shane say softly, kissing the back of my head.

I turned onto my other side so I was facing him, "Morning." I replied rather quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, taking in his scent.

Waking up with him would be something i'd never forget.

Soon enough we had to get up and I reluctantly turned my cell phone on to see a bunch of missed calls from my dad. I ignored them and saw one single text message.

_'It will never happen again. I love your mum too much.'_

I frowned at this and grabbed my clothes I had worn the day before.

"Keep the shirt if you want." Shane told me, "If you don't want to wear the same shirt home as the one you left in yesterday."

I nodded and went into his bathroom, leaving his shirt on and simply getting changed into my jeans.

"My mum will be heartbroken, I can't tell her." I decided as I walked out his bathroom to see him changed into some clothes.

He reached out for my hands, intertwining them with his own, "You know i'm not supposed to be in Anaheim right now, but i'll take you home anyway." He told me, "It just has to be within the next couple hours because I have to go to some red carpet event with the guys later on today."

"Shane, I don't want you to get in trouble with the label." I told him, "I'm sure Nate or Jason would take me if I asked."

"Mitchie, i'll take you."

I shook my head, "No, Shane. I really do not want to get you in more trouble."

He pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry this weekend had kind of sucked."

I let out a small laugh, "Yeah, it has just a bit."

An hour later, I found myself in Nate's car going home. Shane had protested again but I had insisted and Nate truly didn't mind.

He didn't know what was wrong with me but obviously knew I had stayed the night, with Shane in his room.

"Can I ask you something?" Nate questioned me, looking at me briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Of course."

"You and Shane didn't...you know, did you?"

I began laughing at this, "You seriously think we slept together?"

"I don't know, you spent the night together alone in his room last night."

"We simply slept together...as in sleeping in the same bed." I corrected myself.

"May I ask what was wrong with you then last night? You seemed pretty upset."

I didn't say anything for a moment but finally answered him, "I found out my dad was cheating on my mum. It's why i'm not going home with him like normal."

"I know how you are feeling. My parents got divorced a couple years ago because my dad was cheating on my mum."

"Divorced?" I asked.

"They got divorced because they realised they weren't in love anymore."

The text my dad had sent me that morning said that he loved my mum too much to cheat on her again.

"I can't say anything to my mum." I said weakly.

"I couldn't say anything to my mum either." He told me, looking at me again.

"Thanks Nate, it's good to know i'm not the only one who has experienced this before."

"I'm here if you ever need to talk. Grab my phone and put your number in if you want."

I smiled gratefully at him, grabbing his phone off where it was resting on the dashboard, "I would have thought I was crazy a few months ago if I imagined myself being in your car."

"A lot of girls would love to be in your position right now."

I let out a laugh at this, "Too bad I don't want to be in your car for the same reasons as other girls."

He knew exactly what I was implying and let out a smile.

I invited him in when we arrived at my house.

"I don't know, going in to my best-friend's girlfriend's house without him?...Okay." He decided.

I let out a small smile, and got out of his car. My dad wasn't home yet, I knew he wouldn't be, but I had to act normal for my mum.

We walked in the front door together and were greeted by my mum.

"What are you doing back here early, Mitchie?" She asked me.

"Nate dropped me home early so I didn't have to wait around for dad." I replied, only partly lying, "Nate this is my mum, mum this is Nate." I introduced them.

My mum smiled and told me she was going to go have a nap as she was tired from a job earlier that day and asked Nate and I to keep the noise down. In other words it meant no playing musical instruments.

Nate hung out with me for a while before he unfortunately had to leave, he gave me a big hug and assured me things would be fine.

When my dad got home later that night I didn't say a word to him and my mum somehow didn't notice the tension between the two of us.

Right after dinner, I went upstairs to my bedroom and turned on my laptop. The first thing that came up on the Hot Tunes website was a link for the live-stream of the red carpet for the event Connect 3 were at.

I clicked on it and only waited a few minutes before Connect 3 appeared on my screen. I smiled at seeing Shane all dressed up but then frowned, seeing that Peggy was there with him.

I crossed the screen off and pulled out my cell phone and dialled Sierra's number. It went to her voice mail and I sighed, hanging up.

I needed a friend to talk to and to hang out with, someone to get my mind of Shane and Peggy and off what my dad had done.

I tried Caitlyn but it rang out.

I scrolled though my contacts and came to Chris's number. Smiling to myself, I dialled it.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey, did you want to hang out at all tonight? I've got a lot on my mind and I just want to go out and have some fun."

"Sure, how about a movie or something?" Chris offered.

"Can I choose which one?"

"Sure." He laughed, "I'll endure a romantic comedy if it keeps you happy."

"Good."

"Although I may make sarcastic remarks the entire time."

"That's fine." I laughed.

…

Chris and I had a good time just hanging out, it allowed me to temporarily forget all my problems.

He dropped me home and I texted Shane realising that it was the end of November, meaning we had been together three months now.

_'I hope you had a good night, I'm going to go to sleep because I am tired, otherwise I would have called you. Thank you for being there for me last night. Xo.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 16**

I didn't get to see Shane for two weeks. Understandably I didn't want to go to LA with my father the next weekend and he decided he was only going for the Saturday and would be home later that night.

He and I hadn't spoken too much, I tried to busy myself with work, dancing classes and schoolwork even. I tried to see Caitlyn as much as possible as well as Sierra and Chris.

Connect 3 were performing at the Disneyland Christmas Parade alongside some other bands so I had already organised to go with Caitlyn and Sierra.

"You will get to see Nate." I told Caitlyn the night before over the phone.

"I will get to see him, not talk to him." She retorted, "Are you planning on talking to Shane?"

"How will that work?" I laughed, "We'll be at Disneyland, the place will be packed full of people."

"I don't know, he could come to your house afterwards or something."

"I haven't seen him in two weeks, I can only hope so."

"Is Peggy coming down?"

"I don't think so."

"How are you feeling about all that?"

I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair, "I trust Shane with her, i'm just jealous because she gets to spend all this time with him."

"Regretting the whole secret relationship now?"

"No, I don't. For one, I wouldn't be able to easily go to the parade tomorrow and see you if people knew I was dating Shane. I would get swarmed by crazy fangirls."

"Would it really be so bad though?"

"Yes, I don't want to be hated just because I am with Shane."

"You have a point, I mean I hate you for dating him because Shane Gray is so hot and I want him to myself." She teased making me laugh.

"Anyway, I should let you sleep. You have to be here early in the morning." I reminded her.

"I live a grand total of twenty minutes away. You need to come here when the weather gets hotter and we'll go to the beach. I'm only a couple streets back."

"Sound like a good plan. Good night, Gellar."

"Good night, Torres." She laughed.

…

It was chaos trying to get into Disneyland the next morning as there were people simply everywhere.

Somehow Sierra, Caitlyn and I managed to get to the very front around the middle section of the street. Luckily the day wasn't hot as it was December, otherwise people surely would have been passing out due to the heat. Christmas decorations were everywhere, I couldn't believe Christmas was so soon.

"I've missed him a lot." I said to Caitlyn, knowing no one else could here us over the loud crowd.

"I know, you've told me that twenty times today alone." She teased me.

"Shut up." I laughed.

Security were around everywhere and there were kids of all ages on the streets of Downtown Disney. There were velvet ropes to keep everyone off the street, meaning the parade was starting soon.

"How many songs are they singing?" Sierra asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not really sure, a few maybe." I assumed.

What seemed like ages later, finally some music started up. Disney characters began walking past us with dancers and small floats. Before I knew it, I heard a familiar song begin to play over the sound system.

"_Are you guys ready for Connect 3?"_

Screaming was met in response and soon enough I could see Connect 3 emerge on a float of their own and they began to play 'Play My Music'. Shane had a microphone in his hand where as Jason just had a guitar slung over his neck and Nate had a guitar with a headset microphone on his head.

I could see Shane searching the crowd as he sung and it wasn't until half way through the song that he made eye-contact with me and gave me a wink.

I felt myself smiling widely as the boys sung and I was clapping along, whilst singing along happily.

As the song came to an end, they instantly went into a Christmas song.

"_This Christmas time there's just one thing I want.  
It top's it all, it's better than eggnog.  
It's cold outside, my boots are full of snow.  
I'm just hoping for some mistletoe"_ Nate sung, stepping down off the platform and onto the street. Girls began screaming at this, reaching their hands out to him, wanting him to go over to them.

_"You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams."_ Shane sang, looking over in my direction.  
_  
"Light's are going up it's Christmas time,  
But I just want that girl to be mine,  
My stocking's full but I'm not satisfied,  
No, no, no, no,  
But I'll just wait until she's by my side"_ Nate sung, walking down the street. Jason got off the platform and kept on playing his guitar in front of it.

_"You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams." _Shane got off the float which caused a lot of screams from girl around me. He walked over in my direction as he sung and all the girls around me stuck out their hands in an attempt to touch him.

He gave me a small nod as he sung so I reached my hand out too, as soon as I did Shane reached his hand out, grabbing mine. Girls went absolutely crazy, grabbing his arm as he did so and I felt something light on my hand.

He let go and began to grab other girl's hands as he walked along the crowd and I realised he had passed me a small piece of paper. I held it firmly in my hand, not daring to let go of it, I tuned out all the screaming and the music and opened up the small bit of paper.

_'Meet me on the last carriage of the Disneyland train right after Connect 3's performance.'_

It was written in his messy hand-writing and even had a little heart under it. I smiled madly and had to bite my bottom lip in order to try and contain it.

Connect 3 sang two more songs and when they were done they announced the next band who were performing.

"I'm going to meet Shane," I told Sierra and Caitlyn, "I'll call you later to meet up again."

I quickly made my way through the rows of people who were watching the parade and headed around all the crowd to the Main Street Station. The platform was completely empty as most likely ninety-five per cent of the people in the park were watching the parade.

I only had to wait a minute before a train came, I got on the last carriage as Shane had instructed. There were only three other people on the train and they were on the very first couple of carriages.

I waited nervously as the train made its way around the park, I didn't know which station Shane would be getting on at. No one else got on the train at any station until we got to Mickey's Toontown , one person was waiting on the platform.

They were wearing a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses. They stepped on my carriage and I knew instantly that it was Shane. He boarded the train and instantly came over and sat down next to me.

"I've missed you so much." I told him, wrapping my arms around him instantly.

He pulled away from the hug and kissed me tenderly. I savoured his taste, making a mental note of how perfectly his lips felt against mine. The way, his hands felt against my cheeks.

"I've missed you too." He breathed out, pulling away from the kiss.

"Isn't this a little risky?" I asked him.

"Almost everyone is still at the parade." He assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas, the past few months have just flown by."

"Before you know it we will be back at Camp Rock again. I know that I am going back." Shane grinned at me.

"That's still a while away."

"I know and I kind of did need to talk to you about what will happen before then." He told me, his demeanour changing into a serious one.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Well the album comes out tomorrow, right? The label want us to do an American tour for it." He answered me.

"Well that's great news."

"Think about it, Mitch. It means that I am going to be away from you for three months."

I managed to not show any weakness, "When?" I managed to ask without my voice breaking.

"From March through to the end of May." He replied.

"Well...it is something we are going to have to manage. You told me it would be hard." I reminded him.

He laughed lightly at this, "Yeah, I have a feeling that hard will be an understatement though."

"Shane, I don't ever want to come between you and your career. When I'm on Spring Break at the end of March, I can fly out maybe and come see you. I'll start saving some money for that now."

"Don't be stupid, I'll pay for you."

"I'm not going to argue with you in Disneyland about who is going to pay for me to fly somewhere in over three months from now." I sighed.

He kissed the top of my head, "We'll worry about it when the time comes then. I just thought I should tell you as soon as possible and in person. It's not something I wanted to keep from you."

"You're so much more sensitive than I thought." I laughed softly.

"I never would have thought that I could ride on the Disneyland train and go by unnoticed. I am so clever." He chuckled to himself.

I leant my head on his shoulder, "Whatever, Superstar."

"I've missed you." He told me rather fondly.

"You told me that." I laughed lightly, taking in his scent.

It was so peaceful just being together in public without having to worry about anyone recognising Shane.

We enjoyed each other's company for another thirty minutes, until Shane had to get off when the train came back to Mickey's Toontown Station.

As it came to a stop, Shane kissed me goodbye, "I'll call you tonight, we'll work something out for Christmas. Don't forget to buy the new album tomorrow either." He grinned.

I waved goodbye to him as the train began to move again. He blew me a kiss and I giggled and blew one back to him.

I would really miss him when he went on tour for three months, but it was something we could handle together because we cared so much about each other.

…

I got home later that night after going out for dinner with Caitlyn before she had to go home.

My parents were waiting for me in the living room, both with serious looking expressions on their faces.

"Am I in trouble? I asked hesitantly, sitting down on the couch opposite them.

"No, sweetheart." My mum assured me with a smile, "We just have news to tell you."

I didn't make any eye-contact with my dad, my gaze was locked on my mother.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what their news was.

"I'm pregnant, Mitchie. You're going to be a big sister."


	17. Chapter 17

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 17**

I woke up happy on Christmas morning, for one I would be spending time with all my family. I hadn't seen my aunt and such in a while and it felt good to be able to all come together for Christmas, pushing all my other worries aside. Secondly, I would be spending Christmas dinner with Shane and his family as planned.

I quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans a nice shirt before making my way down stairs to where my parents were in the kitchen, kissing under a piece of mistletoe.

I ignored them, seeing a whole stack of pancakes on the table waiting for me. I began eating and it was only then they noticed me.

"Merry Christmas, Mitchie." They chorused.

…

My parents and I exchanged gifts and soon enough my aunt Cathy, Uncle Greg and Alyssa arrived for Christmas lunch.

It went by uneventfully and I was asked about Shane.

"Will he be joining us today?" My aunt Cathy asked me.

"He will be coming by soon for a while, I'm having Christmas dinner with his family."

"How is he?"

"He is good, his band's album just came out recently so he has been doing a lot of promotion for that."

I had failed to mention to anyone at all that Connect 3 would be touring in a few months. I knew bringing it up would most likely just upset me.

When I heard a car door slam shut later that afternoon, I quickly raced upstairs to pack some things into an overnight bag.

I got changed into a dress with some leggings and knee-high boots, rushing back downstairs too see Shane chatting casually with my aunt.

I bit my bottom lip as I smiled, putting on a jacket on over my clothes.

Shane finally noticed me there and excused himself from his conversation, coming over and kissing me on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." I replied.

"I got you something." He told me, pulling a small jewelery box out of his pocket.

I opened it up to see the most exquisite looking white-gold diamond encrusted earrings.

"Shane." I gasped, they're gorgeous.

"I'm glad you like them."

I smiled widely, grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room to the Christmas tree. I picked up a wrapped present that was his and handed to him.

He opened it up and smiled.

"The cologne you wear am I correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?" He asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say, I smell you a lot."

"That's not weird at all." He teased me.

"The lady at the store helped me out, I was fairly certain it was this one." I explained, "Although there is something else I want to give you."

He looked at me curiously and I reached into my pocket bringing out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Open it up."

He did so, "The song you wrote that night in the hotel." He said softly so no one else could overhear.

"The first song I ever wrote for you, right there on hotel paper."

He grinned, "I hope you have a copy of this?"

"I do." I laughed.

He pulled out his wallet and put the song in there, "So I don't lose it." He told me, pulling me into a hug, "Thank you."

"I'll sing it for you later tonight if you like, you never got to hear the entire song."

"I'd love that."

We left a while later, after spending some time with everyone and saying goodbye to them all. Shane carried my bag to his car, throwing it in the back as I got in.

"I hope you are hungry, my mum is cooking dinner as we speak." Shane said as he got in the car, starting up the engine.

"My mum cooked a lot today for lunch, I'm going to have to go for a run or something." I joked.

"You are perfect just the way you are."

"Shane, I'm not perfect."

"Well I think otherwise."

I gave him a blank look, "Shane, come on you don't just have to me nice to me because you with me."

"That's not the case at all."

"Come on, I'm not stick-thin and I'm not a gorgeous celebrity with amazing hair and clothes. I'm just a nobody and seriously doubt that I'll be anything more than that."

"Mitchie, you aren't a nobody, you are an amazing person. I honestly believe that you are drop-dead gorgeous, I don't want some girl who is nothing but skin and bones."

I looked down at my hands, "Then how come all of your ex girlfriends have been stick-thin and models or actresses?"

"Why are you bringing this up with me?" Shane asked me, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Come on Shane, talk about this with me. Your ex-girlfriends had to have come up some time. There was Andie Matthews, the beautiful leggy model who has been on catwalks in Paris and Rome. Then there was Carrie Jackson, the stunning actress who is always on the cover of the magazines."

"Andie is still a friend of mine," He told me, clearly a little angry, "We broke up due to the distance as she was always traveling around the world. We realised our feelings for each other weren't strong enough to keep us together."

"And Carrie?"

"Wanted more than I was willing to give."

"She wanted sex?" I assumed.

He nodded, "You know I'm against sex before marriage, so we ended it."

"I'm sorry." I breathed out, "Not because of what happened, I'm sorry for overreacting."

He let out a heavy breath, reaching for my hand as he drove, "It's fine."

I watched him for a moment without saying a word, just studying his face as he concentrated on the road. He made my heart stop, even when I was arguing with him.

"Shane...I want you to know that I don't care about the relationships you had with your ex girlfriends. I know i'm different to both of them; they were both busty, tall, leggy, blonde." I rambled on, "But I truly don't think I have ever seen you happier before. Your pictures are always plastered over the internet and you were always so...not happy back then, especially before Camp Rock."

"Are you implying that you are the reason that I am a happier person?" He asked, flashing me a smile.

"Would I be correct?" I countered.

"You would be." He affirmed, "Carrie was my girlfriend before camp, she introduced me to her friends and one of them wanted to be a recording artist. She wanted me to let him hang out with me, come to all the hottest parties...he used me for my fame. That's why my attitude became so bad, he was only one of the countless people who used me for my fame. I couldn't trust anyone before camp as I would tell someone something in confidence and I'd hear it on Hot Tunes the next day."

"And that was why you got so upset with me at Beach Jam."

"Yeah...you're different to every other girl out there, every other girl I have dated. You mean more to mean than any of them ever did. I feel like you mean more to me than everyone else in my life."

"Really? I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, caressing my hand with his thumb, "I don't mean to freak you out or anything by that, it's just what I feel."

"My mum is pregnant." I breathed out a few seconds later without thinking.

"Whoa."

"I know...I kind of was very shocked but acted happy for them. I mean, there will be almost an eighteen year age gap between us but maybe this will make my dad realise he has been such an idiot."

I didn't really want to tell him on Christmas because it was well, Christmas. My parents didn't want anyone knowing yet but I had been going crazy keeping it to myself.

"He will have the baby and your mother to focus on and shouldn't have time for anything else other than working."

I didn't say anything, I just smiled at him, catching his gaze as his gaze returned to mine for a few seconds.

…

"I'm back." Shane announced as we walked into his parent's house.

I walked in behind him nervously, three wrapped presents in my arms as we walking into the living room where his family was.

"Mitchie, it's good to see you again." His mum greeted me, coming over and giving me a hug.

"You too. I actually got you all a present, although Shane told me not to." I told her, handing her the presents, "They're just some boxes of chocolates though, I wasn't sure what to get you."

His mum laughed at this, "Funny enough, we got you chocolates too." She went over to the Christmas tree that was in the corner, picking up a present and handing it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully.

Dinner went by well, Shane's family were so sweet and caring. I felt so welcomed and at home with them.

After dessert we sang some Christmas carols together, accompanied by Shane playing guitar.

When it got to midnight, I couldn't stop yawning.

"I think someone needs to go to bed." Shane laughed, amused.

"Well look at the time." His mum said, "I think we should all be getting to bed."

We all said goodnight, heading up the stairs, "I'll show you the guest room." Shane told me. His mum was walking behind us and followed us into the guest room.

"Did you two want to be together tonight?" She asked us intently, noticing the way Shane had his hand carefully placed on the small of my back.

"What?" Shane asked dumbfounded.

"Shane, you are twenty years now. I think I can trust you to be responsible in your own room with Mitchie, knowing your beliefs and assuming you still stand by them."

"We aren't having sex." He said rather boldly, making me blush slightly.

"Good to hear," His mum laughed, "Now go on, get some sleep." She smiled at us, before leaving.

Shane grinned and leant down to kiss me, "Come on." He told me, leading me to his bedroom, setting my bag down on the floor.

"I know you are tired, but you kind of owe me a song." He reminded me, handing me an acoustic guitar.

"Do you have a capo and a pick?"

He nodded as I sat down on his bed, handing me them before sitting down next to me.

"Okay, just stop me if you are bored." I told him, getting ready to play.

"Not possible, you know how much I adore your voice."

"You need to sing some of the chorus with me."

He pulled out his wallet, getting out the song and I pointed out to him the parts he needed to sing.

He gave me a nod indicating for me to start to play, so I did, not taking my eyes off his.

"_I'm standing in the centre of the room  
I'm watching boys follow girls perfume  
All is as it should be, I assume  
Except for the distance between me and you_

_You're standing as a flower on a wall  
The room is still, but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Simply fade away_

_Who you are is falling over me" _I sung smiling at him widely.

"_Who you are is falling over me"_ Shane sang.

_"Who you are is everything I need"_

"_Who you are is everything I need"_

_"I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
And I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one"_

Singing to Shane like this was unexplainable, having him harmonise to my song with me was just unbelievable.

"_I can't believe that night turned into today  
I used the line you were supposed to say, oh yeah  
And all the names that brought us here  
Now we have to thank_

_Who you are is falling over me"_

"_Who you are is falling over me"_

"_And who you are has got me on my knees"_

"_And who you are has got me on my knees"_

_"I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one_

"_If you want, I will wait, I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today  
I'll wait, I'll wait"_

I knew right then and there that I didn't ever want to be with anyone else in my life. I just wanted to spend it with Shane.

I suddenly felt so overwhelmed as I sang the song to him, tears leaked from my eyes but I kept on singing.

_"Who you are is falling over me"_

"_Who you are is falling over me" _He sang back to me, rubbing my knee with his hand.

_"And who you are has got me on my knees"_

"_And who you are has got me on my knees"_

_I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
You are the one"_

It was like everything else disappeared when I was with him, it felt like nothing at all mattered.

He made me feel complete.

"I'm just going to get changed." I excused myself, setting his guitar down and going into his bathroom with my bag.

I quickly got changed into my pajamas, wiping the few stray tears off my cheeks. I took a deep breath before returning back into his bedroom to see him in a pair of boxer shorts and a loose shirt.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, I just...I don't know what came over me." I replied honestly, "It was the first time I properly sang a song for you, a song that was written about you and singing for people isn't something I have done a whole lot of."

"You were amazing if that counts for anything."

I smiled and he turned his light off, getting into his bed. I joined him, feeling him wrap his arms around me.

Being in his arms made me forget everything else in the world; it made me forget about my father's affair, my mother's pregnancy, it even made me forget that our relationship was a secret.

I didn't ever want to leave his arms, I wanted to be able to lay in his arms forever.

"Mitchie?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied softly.

There was a momentary silence before he responded, "If you ever want to tell the world about us, just know that I'll support your decision."

I felt him kiss the top of my head and I was home.

I would never need anything else in my life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 18**

A knock on the door woke me up the next morning.

I opened my eyes to see Shane's bedroom door swing open, revealing his mother holding a tray full of food.

"Mum." Shane groaned as I sat upright.

"I have brought you two some breakfast in bed." She told us.

Shane quickly sat upright at this and his mum laughed, setting the tray down on Shane's lap.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Thanks mum." Shane said, letting out a yawn.

"You're both most certainly welcome." She replied before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Isn't this romantic?" Shane asked me, offering me a croissant.

"It would be more romantic if you were the one bringing me breakfast in bed." I teased him.

He took a bite from a bagel and turned on the television so we could watch Hot Tunes together. I was deprived as the show wasn't on air the day before as it was Christmas.

I was slightly relieved that there was no reports on Connect 3 at all, most of them these days seemed to mention Shane and Peggy. I glanced over at Shane once we finished eating and he was already watching me.

I felt my stomach do a flip and I held back a smile, "What?"

"Nothing," He replied, "It's just that you look really beautiful in the morning. I like seeing you with no make up on."

I bit my bottom lip and moved the tray off him, placing it on his bedside table.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, confused by my actions.

"This." I responded, straddling his lips and kissing him. I felt his hands reach my bottom as he let out a small moan. He gently rolled me off him so I was laying down on the bed again, he was on me within a second, his lips on mine once more.

My fingers reached to his head, becoming entangled in his hair. He pulled away a moment later and began sucking on my neck.

"Shane." I gasped, knowing exactly what he was doing. He didn't stop and I let out a small laugh, "My parents are so going to kill you."

He pulled away to look me in the eyes, "I'd say you could return the favour but I am the one in the spotlight." He teased me.

At this, Shane's bedroom door swung open to reveal Summer standing there.

"Maybe I should have knocked." She laughed lightly.

"You think?" Shane replied, "Get out."

"I could, but I could also go tell mum and dad that I found you on top of your girlfriend." She grinned.

Shane rolled off me and gave his sister a death glare, "How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Fine." Shane groaned, "I'll give it to you before I leave."

"Thanks best brother in the world." She replied happily, leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Can I have twenty bucks?" I laughed.

"Of course you can."

"I was joking, Shane." I giggled, kissing him briefly before getting up from underneath him. I went over to the small mirror on his wall to see the bruise forming on my neck, "I hate you." I pouted, "My parents really are going to kill you if they see it."

He got up and wrapped his arms around me from behind, "I'm just marking my territory." He grinned.

"Well next time pee on me then if you are going to make it sound like you are a dog." I joked.

"Gross." He laughed in response, kissing the side of my head.

"I'm going to go home and write a song now, it will be called, 'Shane wants to pee on my leg'." I laughed.

"Speaking of writing songs, have you thought about sending in some demos to some record labels. I for one know that my record label would love you."

"It's what I want to do with my life but..." I trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't think I could handle the rejection at this point in my life, I'm still in high school, I'm still trying to figure out who I am. I think I might just wait until I am eighteen."

"I know exactly who you are," Shane said affectionately, holding me closer to him, "You are Mitchie, my Mitchie. You are the girl with the most amazing voice I have ever heard."

I smiled, feeling my heart skip a beat, "You are too amazing Shane Gray."

"So amazing that I will personally drop you home even though I shouldn't be?"

I turned around in his arms to face him, "I appreciate it a lot." I smiled gratefully at him.

He kissed my forehead and didn't pull away, "I wish I could wake up with you like this every morning." He murmured.

"Well maybe one day you can." I breathed out, "Maybe one day when I'm finished with high school we could move in together?"

"I'd love that." He replied, kissing my forehead again.

"My parents wouldn't." I laughed lightly, "Then again they will have a baby to look after by that stage."

"I hope you know that you will love your little sister or brother the moment you see them."

"Don't get me wrong, I love babies, it's just still weird thinking that my mum will have one after all this time."

"I know, but you have like seven months to adjust to the idea." He pointed out, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him softly in gratitude. He always knew exactly what to say.

...

Sierra, Chris and I went to a party on New Year's Eve later that week. It was a girl in my algebra class that was holding it and she invited our whole year level.

Chris picked Sierra and I up and we arrived at the party a little after eight to see a whole lot of people from our class already dancing to music, some of which were drinking.

"You girls don't drink do you?" Chris asked us.

"No." Sierra and I replied at the same time.

"Good, I don't want to have to take drunk girls home and help you sneak in to get pass your parents." He laughed.

We kept to ourselves most the night, just the three of us dancing together and occasionally talking to some class mates.

"Connect 3 are on, turn it up!" A girl from my english class shrieked a couple hours later.

Another girl quickly turned the music off as a third girl turned the sound of the television up.

Connect 3 were performing 'Play My Music' in LA to a live audience as well as being on live television.

Everyone who was in the vicinity of the television began singing and dancing along to Connect 3 and I had to hold in a laugh. I pulled out my phone and took a quick video of the girls freaking out over the song, knowing Shane would get a good laugh out of it.

Chris was laughing at the sight of it all, "It's a good song but I don't get why millions of girls want to throw themselves at these guys."

"Jealous?" Sierra asked him, a small smirk on her face.

"A little, if only I could sing. Then I could have girls throwing themselves at me." He joked.

I stopped recording and turned to look at him, "Maybe you should go take singing lessons." I teased.

He wrapped an arm around me at this, "Thanks for being such a supportive friend, Mitchie." He said sarcastically but with humour in his voice at the same time.

"No problem." I laughed, smiling widely seeing Shane on the television doing a trick with his microphone.

…

Chris dropped Sierra off first before dropping me home.

"Thanks for the lift." I smiled gratefully at him, getting out of his car.

"It's no problem. I'll see you back at school?"

I nodded, "I'll see you then."

I waved goodbye as he drove off before making my way inside and up to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed with a smile on my face. It was a new year and I knew it would be even better than the last.

…

I woke up to tapping on my window not too long later. I could see it was Shane and I quickly jumped out of bed, going over to the window.

"Shane! What are you doing here?" I asked him, helping him through the window.

"Happy New Year." He told me, his eyes shining brightly.

I smiled at this, "Happy New Year to you too…not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here at this time?" I asked him confused. He had been performing not too long beforehand and I was certain he would be exhausted, not that he seemed to show it.

"You weren't answering your phone, so I couldn't tell you I was coming. So don't worry about checking your voice mails. I just really needed to see you tonight." He told me, interlacing our fingers together.

"Sorry, it's on silent and...why?"

He looked down for a moment, before meeting my eyes, "Look Mitchie, I realised something tonight. I realised it tonight when there was the New Years' countdown and I didn't have you to kiss. I didn't have you with me and I knew right then that that I wanted you there more than anything and more than anyone."

"Shane…" I trailed off, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Mitchie, you mean so much to me and on the days I wake up knowing that I won't get to see your smile, I don't feel like getting out of bed, because you are the reason that I am still doing what I am doing, you are the reason that I'm singing still. I guess what I am trying to say, Mitchie is that…I love you."

I was stunned; I couldn't speak at all.

He loved me?

"Mitchie, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I took a deep breath and finally managed to talk, "Shane…you don't love me." I told him adamantly, pulling my hands out of his.

"Mitchie, I love you. I. Love. You."

"But, we have only been dating for four months and I don't know what love is, I have never been in love before. Not to mention no guy has ever said they loved me before." I freaked out.

He placed his hands on my face, "I have never felt this way about anyone before, I don't want to ever lose you. I love you, Mitch."

I stared into his eyes and felt calm instantly. The same feelings that I felt at Christmas came over me. It was love. I loved him.

I never wanted to go without him again, I wanted to be able to wake up with every single morning when we were older. I wanted him to be the last thing I saw at night before I slept and the first thing I saw in the morning when I woke up.

"When I played you that song last week in your room at Christmas, I felt something for you that I had never felt before. That's why I was so overwhelmed and began crying," I explained, "I knew that night that I wouldn't need anything else in my life, that you were the only thing that I would need in my life...I love you too." I whispered, "I mean it, I love you, Shane. I. Love. You."

He didn't hesitate in bringing his lips to mine, our love for each other pouring into the kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 19**

"I don't want you to leave." I yawned, snuggling into Shane's side, "This is the best start to a new year ever."

"I don't want to leave either." He admitted. We were laying on my bed on the top of the covers and it was a little after three am.

"Stay then?"

"I think your father will kill me."

"I don't care, you can leave before they wake me up. I know they won't until at least midday because of New Year's Eve."

"Fine, but I have nothing to sleep in." He said humourously.

I got up from his arms and went into my closet and quickly got changed into something suitable for bed. When I walked back into my bedroom, Shane was pulling the covers on my bed back and was just in his boxer shorts.

I didn't say anything, I just climbed back into my bed and closed my eyes. I let out a small laugh as I felt Shane get into my bed with me, "I'm sorry that my bed is like half the size of your bed."

He kissed the back of my head, wrapping his arms around me, "I love you."

The words seemed so surreal still, "I love you too, Superstar."

…

The next morning I awoke to knocking on my door.

I quickly shook Shane awake, "Shane, get under my bed." I whispered.

He quickly did so and I grabbed his clothes, shoving them under there with him before opening my bedroom door to see my mom standing there.

"Yeah?"

"I have a doctor's appointment with your father, we will be home a little later." She told me.

"Okay, I'm just going to hang out at home today and catch up on some homework."

She smiled at this, "Good to hear that you are going to do some homework. I'll see you when I get home."

She left my doorway and I shut the door behind her, "Please tell me Shane that you parked your car down the street."

"I did." He replied, crawling out from under my bed.

I sighed in relief, "Good, because if it was parked outside the house I think they'd see it and realise."

"Good thing that I am clever."

I rolled my eyes playfully at this, "Why do I put up with your cockiness?"

"Maybe because you love me?" He grinned.

"That may just be it."

…

"So why did I have to hear from Nate that Shane dropped the 'L' word to a certain friend of mine?" Caitlyn called me up to ask me later that night.

"You speak to Nate?"

"Later," She brushed it off, "Details, woman!"

"Well it was on New Year's Eve after his performance that he came to see me. I had fallen asleep and he had climbed up to my bedroom window and woke me up. I let him in and he told me he loved me." I explained.

She let out a squeal and I had to hold the phone away from my ear momentarily, "Oh my god, what did you say?"

"I freaked out a little but realised that I did love him too. Now spill about you and Nate."

"We talk sometimes on the phone, that's it though really."

"Why don't you just ask him out already?" I asked.

"You know I don't want to have to have a hidden relationship with him. But we did kind of agree that the Camp Rock gang should have a catch up so we were wondering if you'd be up for it? I've already heard back from some of the others, I was just saving my most favourite friend from camp for last."

"Who is going?" I asked, smiling.

"Sanders, Barron, Ella, Peggy and even Tess. Yes, I was nice and actually invited her." She laughed, "Nate is obviously going, Jason is too and Shane said it depends if you will or not."

"I most definitely will be coming to see everyone."

"Awesome, this Saturday in LA. I will give you a lift up there, tell Shane you are going so he knows he has to come."

"I shall."

As soon as I hung up from Caitlyn, I sent Shane a text.

_'Guess I'll be seeing you at dinner on Saturday. Xo'_

…

"So why don't you two go public with your relationship now?" Caitlyn asked me as we drove up to LA that Saturday night, "You love each other, you are clearly very serious about each other."

I shrugged my shoulders, "He told me on Christmas that we could if I wanted to. I'm just happy with the way things are, I don't want things to change at the moment. If everyone finds out about us it will be different."

Caitlyn nodded, "Well if you ever decide to reveal your relationship, I will be your number one supporter. You should think about it at least, it won't hurt."

"Okay, I'll consider it but I'm not making you any promises."

We arrived at 'The Grove' and Caitlyn and I were the last ones to the restaurant.

I spotted our friends immediately and Caitlyn and I walked over to the table linking arms. The only two seats left were ones across from Shane and Peggy. Caitlyn sat down next to Nate and I sat down next to Caitlyn, Tess was on my other side already in conversation with Ella.

I set my bag down and Shane gave me a smile from opposite me. After saying hello to everyone, we all ordered our food.

I felt a leg caressing my own and looked across me to see Shane with a smirk on his face.

"So Mitchie, what have you been up to?" Tess asked me.

"Nothing much. Just have gone back to school, I'm a junior now so just more homework really."

She nodded, "My mum has a private tutor for me now so I can travel with her and spend more time with her."

"So your relationship is better?"

"It is, we spend time together pretty much every day now."

I saw Shane get up as Tess starting going on about some guy she was dating, I didn't mean to tune out but I did. He motioned with his eyes to follow him and he walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

As soon as Tess stopped for a breath I excused myself, "I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I assured her, standing up. I walked in the direction of the bathroom and saw Shane leaning against a wall in the hallway.

I quickly looked behind me to make sure no one had followed me to the bathroom, no one was so I quickly ran up to Shane and launched myself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"It's so good seeing everyone again but I am going crazy sitting there when I haven't even said hello to you yet."

He leant down and kissed me very briefly, I pouted at this.

"Tease."

"Anyone could walk down here at any second." He laughed lightly, pecking my lips once more.

"I'm going to go back to the table, at least wait a minute or so before coming back." He winked at me. I watched him walk away and waited a moment as he said before joining everyone again.

The night went well, it was good to be able to catch up with my friends. We all left the restaurant together to be met by paparazzi. We ignored them the best we could and headed for the car park.

I hugged Barron and Sanders goodbye as well as Tess and Ella. I was surprised when Shane came up to me and gave me a hug, trying his best to make it look like one of nothing more than friendship.

"I'll call you later." He whispered in my ear, the flashes drowned out by the warmness of his voice.

…

As soon as I got to school on Monday, all eyes were on me. It was an extremely weird feeling having so much attention as I really wasn't used to it before.

"How did you have dinner with Shane Gray?" A freshman squealed, coming up to me when I got to my locker.

I looked at the eager expression on her face, she seemed so excited because I simply was seen eating with Shane, "I went to Camp Rock over the summer, it was just a bunch of us friends from there getting together."

"You know Shane Gray from Camp Rock?" A girl who was walking by asked me, halting in her tracks.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's no big deal though. I don't know him that well or anything, Im friends with his girlfriend and some of the other girls from camp."

The rest of the day carried on the same way, girl after girl after girl came up to me asking about Shane. All the attention was unbearable, I didn't want it.

Three days later, things still hadn't died down at all.

"Hey, you're famous." Sierra winked at me, handing me a magazine at lunch that was opened up to a page that had Shane on it. There were paparazzi pictures of our dinner from that weekend; pictures of the whole group of us leaving the restaurant were there, ones of Shane and Peggy leaving together, one of Nate hugging Caitlyn, one of Nate hugging Tess, one of Jason hugging Ella and then one of Shane hugging me.

I didn't read the article at all, my eyes were glued to the picture of Shane and I in the bottom right-hand corner. It wasn't the biggest picture on the page, but it was there.

"Shut up, Sierra." I sighed, "People just won't leave me alone."

"Come on, you are famous by association. It is pretty awesome."

"Hopefully my fifteen minutes of fame will die soon. I went to Camp Rock because I do want to get somewhere with my music someday, I don't want to get anywhere because I simply know Connect 3."

"I understand what you mean," Chris nodded, taking a bite out of his apple, "You don't want to ride off them."

"For what it is worth, I think you are more talented than Connect 3." Sierra smiled at me.

I let out a small laugh, "Thanks."

"Well for what it's worth, I'd rather hang out with you then any of the skinny-leg wearing musicians any day...even if they could introduce me to some hot girls." Chris told me, making me laugh.

…

I was surprised when Caitlyn wanted to see me that night, she called up and told me she would be over soon.

She most likely had been dealing with what I had been going through. I was relieved when she walked into my bedroom half an hour later, she gave me a hug and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I guess you are going through what I am going through." I said.

"What?" She asked me confused.

"You are having your fifteen minutes of fame because we were seen with the boys right?"

"Oh yeah, everyone at school want tickets to Connect 3's next show." She laughed lightly.

"Which is why I thought over what I said I would, I considered going public with Shane and I don't want to at this moment in time. I am getting all this attention for simply knowing Shane, everyone keeps asking me about him because of it." I explained, "It will be a hundred times worse if everyone knows I am his girlfriend."

She nodded in understanding, "I hope you know he really does love you. I watched him at dinner a fair bit and quite often I found him gazing at you lovingly whilst you were in conversation with everyone else."

I smiled at this before becoming slightly confused, "Caitlyn if you didn't come here to talk to me about all this sudden attention, then why did you come to see me?"

She looked down for a moment before looking back up at me, "You're not going to like it but I consider you one of my closest friends."

"Try me." I said as confidently as I could, not knowing what to expect.

"Peggy came to see me this afternoon, she wanted to catch up better as we didn't speak much over dinner. I soon realised that she just needed someone to speak to, she said that the Hollywood life is hard." She explained.

"Why? Because she is being overworked or something?"

"No," Caitlyn answered me, "She finds it hard living up to being Shane's girlfriend when she actually isn't with him. She told me this because we have known each other for a few years now and she knows I know the truth about you and Shane. That's why I think she came to me."

"And?"

"I don't think she realised that we are pretty close, she asked me to keep it to myself and I didn't say I would. I kind of shrugged it off and made out that it was no big deal."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Umm."

"Caitlyn." I said sternly.

"Peggy has feelings for Shane," She blurted out, "She told me she thinks she loves him."


	20. Chapter 20

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 20**

"What are you talking about?" I managed to ask a moment later.

"She thinks she is-" Caitlyn began before I cut her off.

"I heard...how could she do that to me? I know we aren't best friends or anything but still, I thought we were friends. She knows Shane and I are together, she knows that we are serious about each other." I became angry.

"Don't shoot the messenger."

"Sorry, I'm not mad at you. It's just frustrating."

"Do you trust Shane?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Yes." I answered without skipping a beat.

"Then you have no problem, you trust him, he won't cheat on you because you guys love each other remember?" She teased me putting on a cute voice.

"Shut up." I laughed at her lightly.

"Look, just don't worry about it, because you are friends she probably won't ever act on her feelings and if she does, Shane will turn her down." She assured me giving me a hug.

…

Thoughts of Peggy having feelings for Shane didn't leave my mind for the remainder of the week and I finally decided to call him that Friday night to tell him.

"I'm just at a photo shoot and interview, I should be done in an hour and a half or so." He answered the phone.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then." I sighed, hanging up the phone. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to tell him that I was happy with how things were between us, that I was happy with us being a secret and that Peggy had feelings for him. It wasn't something I could keep from him, it would always be on my mind now if her name was brought up.

I was feeling a little hungry so got up and started to head downstairs, I paused halfway down there when I heard my dad talking in hushed whispers.

"I'll be in LA again tomorrow...no my daughter hasn't asked to come with me this time. We should be fine to meet up again without being caught."

He was still cheating on my mum.

I ran back upstairs and into my bedroom, grabbing a bag and shoving various items in it that I would need. I quickly put on a jumper and some shoes and made my way downstairs to see my dad now watching television.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To Caitlyn's, she wants me to stay the night." I replied, doing my best to sound as normal as possible.

"Okay, have fun."

I walked out the house and didn't look back, I walked ten minutes until I got to the bus station. Shane was busy but I knew I needed him, I needed to go to LA and get away from my home. I needed to get away from my father.

I didn't realise I was crying until I asked for a ticket to LA, I was so lucky that the bus was leaving ten minutes later as I didn't want to wait outside on my own.

The bus soon began letting people on and I sat near the back, gazing out at the window. I could see my reflection and all the tears that stained my cheeks.

I couldn't believe my dad was still having an affair, he promised me it was over. My mum was pregnant for heaven's sake. It's like he didn't care about her, about the baby or even me. We didn't speak a lot anymore, I guess that was because of the affair even though he claimed it was over.

I pulled out my phone as the bus started to move, I had to tell Shane I needed him. I knew he wouldn't answer his phone again until he finished the photo shoot so I sent him a text.

_'My dad is still cheating on my mum, I heard him on the phone. I needed to get out of the house so I am currently on a bus to LA. Can you pick me up when I get there? Otherwise I can get a taxi.'_

It soon began to rain outside and I simply watched the scenery go by, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should tell my dad that I knew or not, if I should tell my mum this time.

It was pouring down when the bus arrived in LA what seemed like an eternity later. I got out the bus and didn't know what to do. My cell phone began ringing and I quickly answered it.

"Shane?" I answered desperately.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I just got to LA at the bus station downtown, can you get me?"

"I'm already on my way, I am not too far away."

"I'll just start walking because I don't want to stay around here, I need to move."

"Mitchie, please stay where you are." Shane begged me frantically, "It's nighttime and this is LA, I'm like five minutes away or so. Just please wait there."

Sensing the urgency in his voice I gave in, "Okay." I sobbed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whimpered, hanging up the phone.

The rain had me completely drenched already and I wrapped my arms around myself tightly.

Waiting for Shane was torture, I couldn't push the thoughts of my dad being with another woman out of my head.

I was choking on sobs when I saw Shane's car pull into a parking spot around fifty metres away a little over five minutes later. He got out of the car spotting me instantly, and he ran over to me, wrapping his strong arms around me tightly.

I cried into his chest, shivering from the rain. He let go of me to take his own jacket off, putting it over me.

"Come on, let's get you out of the rain." He said softly. He was soaked already and the fact that his hair was curling, as a result of the rain, didn't even make me smile.

"Shane." I blubbered, holding onto him tightly still.

He bent down effortlessly at this, scooping me into his arms.

"Everything will be okay." He murmured into my ear, carrying me to his car. He managed to open the passenger door with me still in his arms, and he set me down in the seat.

He quickly closed the door and ran around to the driver's side, getting in himself. He quickly started the car up, turning the heating on instantly as I was still shivering. He did up my seatbelt for me, before putting on his own, "Let's get you home, in some warm clothes and in bed."

I simply nodded and Shane began to drive back to his place. He kept on glancing over at me many times on the way.

"Shane…please don't ever leave me." I spoke softly as we pulled up at the house.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I want to be with you forever."

I broke out into more tears, touched by his words yet so overwhelmed at everything that was happening. Shane got out the car, coming over to my side and getting me out of it.

I held onto him as if my life depended on it, I loved him so much and had no idea as to what I'd do without him in my life.

He somehow got me inside, still carrying me, and he instantly headed up the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Nate's voice.

"Later." Shane replied.

Soon enough, Shane got me into his room and set me down on his bed. He seriously was my strength and my world. He was all I needed.

"You need to have a shower and get into some different clothes."

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"You'll get sick."

"I don't care." I sniffled.

He grabbed the bag I had over my shoulder, taking it into the bathroom. He came back out with a towel and handed it to me.

I stood up and slowly walked into Shane's bathroom, he followed me in there and turned the shower on for me, getting it at the right temperature.

I clutched onto my towel, "Thank you." I whispered.

He brought me into a hug, "Just call out if you need anything."

I nodded into his chest and he left me alone in the bathroom. Wiping my tears away, I quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower, soaking my body completely with the hot water.

I had to tell my mum this time about my dad's affair; she had to know, she had the right to know. It tore me apart inside, I should have told my mum the first time. She would hate me for not telling her.

At the mere thought, I collapsed on the ground of the shower, crying hysterically as my family was falling apart.

Managing to calm myself a good five minutes later, I got out of the shower, grabbing a pair of shorts and tank top out of my bag. I dried off and got changed, allowing my soaking wet hair to drip down my back.

Hanging my wet clothes up over the edge of the shower, I came into Shane's bedroom to find Shane sitting on his bed waiting for me. He had a pair of boxer shorts on with a loose singlet top, his hair completely curly.

"I just had a shower in Nate's room." He told me, "Did you want something to eat or drink?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

I went and sat down next to him, allowing him to wrap an arm around me, "Things will work out somehow, I love you and I am here for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, leaning down to kiss me softly.

We ended up watching some television together, me in Shane's arms where I felt safe. My cell phone was on silent somewhere and my hair had finally dried completely.

I was warm under the blankets of Shane's bed and he was channel surfing, not daring to let go of me at all.

"About what you said in the car?" I brought up.

"What did I say?" He asked me, turning the television off and setting the remote down on the bedside table.

"You said you wanted to be with me forever…did you mean it?"

"Of course I did." He replied lovingly, looking right into my eyes, "I know we haven't even been together a year yet, but I love you Mitch and I know that one day in like five years or so, that I want to marry you."

"Really?" I asked, feeling my eyes become watery.

"Really." He affirmed, pushing my bangs out of my face with his hand, "I love you, Mitchie. I never want to hurt you; I want to be able to take away your pain. I want to wake up next to you every morning, so please drop out of school and come live with me."

I smiled at this, "As much as I hate school, I think I need to graduate. Then I might travel a little bit, hopefully with you if you are up for it. If you are on tour or something."

"I'd love that. I don't see myself living without you in the future, you are my future Mitch."

I smiled widely at this, "I love you."

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." He murmured.

Looking into his eyes, I knew he was my future too. I could never love anyone else as much as I loved him.

I closed the small gap between us, kissing him softly as he pulled me in even closer to him. I felt safe and whole in his arms, like nothing else mattered in the world.

He kissed me gently, bringing a hand to my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I parted my mouth slightly, letting Shane know that I wanted more. He deepened the kiss almost instantly and I rolled myself onto him slightly so I was straddling him.

I felt his hands shift to my waist, trailing under the edge of my top, his fingers on my bare skin. I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath, keeping my lips only millimetres away from his, "I love you." I whispered, opening my eyes to seem him looking into mine.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured, "I can't imagine life without you."

"Make love to me."

He sat upright at this, with me still on him so I was now straddling his lap. He stared into my eyes, as if he was searching for something and I stared back. His dark brown eyes weren't full of lust; they were full of love and there was no better feeling in the world than knowing you were loved.

"I love you." He breathed out, running his hand though my hair, resting it on the back of my head.

He brought my face to his, kissing me with so much passion that I felt like I was in ecstasy. I moaned into his mouth, reaching for the hem of his top. I pulled it up slightly and Shane pulled away from the kiss so I could pull it over his head, tossing it to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing right up against his body as our lips met again. I felt Shane's hands travel up my shirt, his hands on my back.

"Mitchie." He moaned into my mouth.

I pulled away from the kiss and raised my arms up in the air, Shane moved his hands down to the hem of my tank top taking a deep breath before pulling it up slowly over my head. A few seconds later, he had tossed my top aside; leaving my upper body exposed. His eyes flickered down for a moment but he soon brought his focus back up to my eyes.

Carefully he maneuvered me off him and onto the bed again so I was lying down. He carefully lowered his body over mine, supporting himself up with an arm. He kissed me softly, trailing kisses up along my jaw.

"Shane." I breathed out, my voice unsteady from the effect he had on me.

He began sucking on my neck gently and I felt his free hand rest on my bare hip; I tangled my fingers in his curly hair, feeling him travel down to my collarbone. He placed open-mouthed kisses along it and I felt his hand move from my hip to one of my breasts.

Squeezing it gently, he brought his mouth back to my own, kissing me affectionately. I savoured the taste, arching my back into him and becoming completely lost in the moment.

He pulled away again, pressing kisses against my chest and down along my stomach, all the way to my shorts. I swallowed as I felt Shane's fingers hook onto the edge of the material, pulling them down slowly along my thighs. I heard him swallow rather loudly as he pulled my shorts over my knees, then my ankles, leaving them at the end of the bed absentmindedly so he could return back to my face.

I could feel his erection pressing against me, the thin material of his boxer shorts the only thing between us. The tension was becoming unbearable; Shane quickly pulled his boxer shorts off, and didn't say anything to me.

He stared down at me, his eyes radiating with love. He didn't need to ask me if I was sure about what we were doing; my eyes assured him that I wanted this, that I needed this. But most of all, my eyes said that I loved him and I needed to show him exactly how much I loved him.

"You are my life." He whispered, bringing his lips to mine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 21**

The sun crept through Shane's curtains, waking me up from my sleep. My hair was strewn out and Shane had his arms wrapped around me. He looked so peaceful as he slept and I couldn't help but watch him, completely captivated by him.

I bit my bottom lip as the events from the night before flooded my mind. Shane and I slept together and I was actually feeling happy, despite everything else that was happening in my life.

A small smile was on his face and I buried my head into his shoulder, just wanting to lay with him all day long.

He began to stir a few moments later and let out a yawn.

"Good morning." I greeted him, lifting my head up to kiss him softly.

"Morning." He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful."

"I feel the same way."

"This is really happening..." I trailed off.

He smiled warmly at me, "I'll never leave you."

He placed his hand on my cheek, kissing me tenderly as I felt his bare body press up against my own. I felt a small patch of coldness on my cheek and realised what it was as he pulled his hand away from my face. I opened my eyes to see the purity ring on his finger, his hand moving to wrap around me again.

He had broken his vow because of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing something was on my mind.

"We had sex." I said rather plainly.

"I know we did." He replied, kissing my forehead.

"You have a purity ring," I reminded him, "I made you break your promise." I freaked out sitting upright, bringing the sheets up with me against my chest.

He sat upright with me, "Hey it's okay." He assured me with a soft voice, trying to calm me down.

"It's not; almost every person in the world who knows who you are, knows that you wear a purity ring. You made a promise to God and now I'm the tramp who has gone and ruined that."

He let out a small laugh, "You are not a tramp, this was my decision too. I don't regret it."

"Shane." I sighed, "I'm sorry."

He brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. He ushered me back on the bed so I was laying down with him on top of me.

He pulled away breathlessly a moment later and stared into my eyes, "I love you and really don't regret anything."

"I don't think I was really thinking clearly at all last night, I didn't even think about protection. You are lucky I am on the pill."

"Oh, I am lucky?" He teased.

"Actually I would be if I got pregnant, pretty sure I'd get a big fat cheque in the mail each week for the baby." I joked.

"In all due time my love." He winked, moving off me so he could hold me in his arms again.

"Sure because you totally want kids."

"Well not right now or in the next few years, but one day I most definitely do want kids."

I smiled widely at this, "I want kids one day too."

I felt him reach for my hand a moment later, "I want you to have this." He said, slipping a ring on the ring finger of my left hand.

I looked to see that it was his purity ring and I was shocked, "Shane." I gasped.

"Don't freak out, it's yours now. You are the one I see myself marrying and having children with one day after all."

I broke out into tears and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I can't stop falling more in love with you, I hope you know that I love you so much."

"I know, because I love you so much too."

I smiled and made myself comfortable in his arms, just enjoying the morning together in total bliss. Nothing could ever beat us laying in his bed together our skin against each other with his ring on my finger.

...

"I think we need to get up." I said rather reluctantly an hour later, "Otherwise Nate and Jason will be wondering what we are doing."

"Let them wonder." He smiled, making my heart flutter.

I kissed him sweetly before grabbing the sheet on me and getting out of the bed, wrapping it around me.

"As enticing as laying in bed with you all day is, I need to get back to reality."

"Mitchie," He whined playfully, "I am your reality. I am right here in the flesh and will spend all day with you."

I smiled gratefully at him before walking into the bathroom, "I love you, Superstar."

I looked at myself in the mirror to see my hair was rather messy and I saw Shane appear behind me. I looked at him through the mirror, smiling widely as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I could just rip that sheet off you and we could have a shower together." He grinned, kissing my bare shoulder.

I looked down at the silver ring on my finger, feeling so happy yet slightly concerned.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Shane murmured in my ear, as if he was reading my mind.

"Won't people start talking?"

"Let them talk, I don't care."

"You will when Nate and Jason ask about it, when your family ask about it."

"I'll tell them I gave it to you because I love you and that you're the only girl I'll ever be with for the rest of my life."

Touched at his words, I twisted around in his arms and wrapped my own around his chest.

It seemed like things just got more and more complicated as time went on; Shane did tell me it would be hard, I knew it would be. He never said it would be easy and too be honest if things were easy, it would be different.

I wouldn't change anything about our relationship for the time being, I was so happy and content and really could not picture my life without Shane.

…

We came out of Shane's bedroom not too long later (and fully clothed) for breakfast.

Nate and Jason were sitting at the dining room table and were eating a stack of pancakes each.

"Where are ours?" Shane asked as I sat down at the table.

"In the kitchen, I was feeling generous." Nate told him.

Shane kissed me on the cheek before going into the kitchen and Nate gave me a sympathetic look.

"It's just my dad," I said softly, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"We are here if you need to talk." Jason said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Shane returned a few seconds lated with a plateful of pancakes for himself as well as for me.

...

"I know your label doesn't want you to be here. I really do appreciate you dropping me home and being with me when I confront my dad." I told him as he drove me home the following day.

"As long as you don't tell him what we were doing this weekend, I am happy to be there for you."

"I just don't know how my mum will react to this. If my dad denies it and she believes him, I may just have to move in with you."

"That would be fine." He assured me.

I got more and more nervous the closer we got to my house. I could feel the tears brim against my eyes as we pulled up in my driveway.

"I don't know if I can do this." I whispered as Shane put his car in park.

"You can, I know you can."

I sighed and got out his car, waiting for him to do the same before we made our way to the front door of my house.

I took a deep breath before opening the door, Shane held my hand in his as we stepped inside and into the living room to see my dad watching the television.

I turned it off, standing in front of it.

"How was Caitlyn's house? He asked me, switching the television back on with the remote control.

"I didn't go to Caitlyn's." I replied honestly.

He muted the television at this, "Then where were you?"

"She was with me." Shane answered.

"Connie! Get in here! Your daughter spent the weekend at her boyfriend's house and lied to us about it!" He shouted out angrily, standing up.

"You'd know about lying wouldn't you?" I asked, a couple tears leaking from my eyes.

"I thought you were at Caitlyn's." My mum said confused, coming out from the kitchen.

"I was with Shane." I said matter-of-factly, knowing that I would be in so much trouble.

"I swear to god Mitchie, the two of you had better not have had sex."

"Maybe we did dad, maybe we just had sex the entire weekend." I remarked sarcastically.

"Mitchie!" My mum exclaimed angrily, "What is going on?"

"Why don't you ask your husband, I heard him on the phone last night talking, would you like to tell her?" I asked my dad, returning my focus to him.

He stared me down and didn't say a word at all. Shane grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly as the tears continued to spill down my cheeks.

I close my eyes, realising he wouldn't say anything if I didn't, "Dad is having an affair." I whimpered.

"Mitchie, please go upstairs." My mum told me, her voice shaking.

I felt Shane place his hand on my lower back and he lead me upstairs, the only sound I could hear were my own cries. As soon as we were in my room, Shane shut the door and I broke down in complete tears again. He held me in his arms and I heard my mother begin to yell at my dad.

"You did the right thing by telling her. You are a good daughter, don't doubt that."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" I wept into his shoulder.

"Did you just want to leave?"

I nodded, "Yes, I don't want to be here."

"Grab your things and we can go to a hotel."

I grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes to put in it as well as my school books that I would need the next day. I shoved some make-up and toiletries in and I was ready to leave.

"How do we get out?" I asked, wiping the tears off my cheek, "I don't want to go down there."

"Out the window, the way I sneak in here."

"Just let me leave a note." I told him, grabbing a piece of paper and leaving a note addressing it to my mum.

_'Mum, I can't be home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Xo'_

…

Shane and I ended up in the hotel I had spent some time with him after his show in Anaheim what seemed like forever ago. So much had happened since then and I was so grateful he was still there for me.

Shane checked in with no problems at all and then came back to the car to get me so we could go straight to the room.

"Please tell me I'm not keeping you from something tomorrow. You don't have an interview or something do you?" I asked him.

"It's fine, I just have an interview tomorrow night. Don't stress."

"I just don't want to give the label an even bigger reason to want us to break up."

"Mitch," He sighed, "I told you I wouldn't even though they wanted me to. I won't let them change my mind. I love you and I would drop everything for you if I had to."

"What do you mean?"

"If it came down to me choosing between you or my music, I'd choose you." He explained.

"You don't mean that." I told him, letting out a nervous laugh.

"I do." He affirmed.

I set my bag down and shook my head, "Shane, I don't want to ever come between you and your career. I do not want to be the reason why you quit music when you have millions of fans that would be so disappointed."

"My music and my fans mean a lot to me but you mean more, it's as simple as that."

I let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through my hair, "Shane, please don't put me in this position. I have never meant so much to someone before. I don't know how this is supposed to make me feel, I just...there is so much going on in my life right now." I cried, feeling completely overwhelmed by everything.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you at all." He comforted me, wrapping his arms around me securely.

"You know I love you, right?" I wept into his chest.

"I do." He replied kissing the top of my head.

It was a couple hours later that Shane fell asleep and I grabbed the hotel notepad that was next to me and wrote down a new song.

_'Spitting fire back and forth now_  
_Times have changed in just a few months_  
_Neighbors complaining from the fights and_  
_Why can't things be the same_

_And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious_  
_Of what I'm gonna say_  
_When I tell you I can't live this way._  
_But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane_

_Why can't I get through the night_  
_Without another fight_  
_I'm tired of the hurting_  
_Is it really worth it?_  
_Am I all alone again?_  
_Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming_  
_With my mouth shut_  
_When it's really open._

_The only noises in my head_  
_Are consumed of your voice_  
_From all the pain and hatred_  
_How long can you kick somebody down_  
_Before a foot breaks?_

_And why can't I get through the night_  
_Without another fight_  
_I'm tired of the hurting_  
_Is it really worth it?_  
_Am I all alone again cause_  
_I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming_  
_With my mouth shut when it's really open._

_And I knew that you would fabricate_  
_This situation just for_  
_The sake of your need for attention_  
_And I'm sick of always being the one_  
_To always break down, always melt down_  
_In the end._  
_And maybe this time_  
_It's a sign that independence and I_  
_Are finally catching on_  
_I don't need you to rely on._

_And why can't I get through the night_  
_Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting_  
_Is it really worth it?_  
_Am I all alone again cause_  
_I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming_  
_With my mouth shut_  
_When it's really open._  
_Spitting fire back and forth now_  
_Times have changed in just a few months'_

I had no idea what to expect from my parents the following day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 22**

I woke up the next morning alone, although I could hear the shower running. I knew Shane must have been in there.

I got up and rubbed my eyes, making my way over to the bathroom and knocking on the door, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted some room service for breakfast?" I raised my voice so he could hear me.

"Come in." He beckoned me, he mustn't have been able to hear me properly.

I paused before opening the door, there was a shower curtain so I couldn't see him. I blushed slightly at the thought, "Did you want room service?"

He stuck his head out from the curtain and smiled at me, "Yes please, I am feeling a little hungry."

"I have school in a little over an hour, so don't spend too long on your hair because I have to get ready and have a shower too." I teased him.

"Blah blah blah." He laughed at me, "Go order some food."

I rolled my eyes playfully at him before leaving the bathroom and ordering us some breakfast.

Shane came out a little after the food arrived, "How do you take so long if you have left your hair curly?" I observed.

"I just like long hot showers." He shrugged his shoulders, sitting down besides me and starting to eat.

After eating I quickly had a shower before getting changed for school, I came out of the bathroom to see Shane laying on the bed. He held out his arms for me and I went over to lay in his arms.

"Don't go to school." He pleaded with me.

"I think I have to." I sighed, "I'll get into so much trouble if I don't."

"Fine." He pouted, "I'll miss you while you are at school though."

"I'll miss you too."

"When will I be able to see you next? I don't know how long I'll be able to last without you, I don't know what my parents are going to. I don't know if they will stay together, if they will split up, what will happen with the baby?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school today, surely you can take it off for personal reasons."

"I have a test at the end of the week, I have to go to class today for revision." I explained, "I really wish I could Shane, but I can't."

He kissed the side of my head, "I'll come see you again hopefully next weekend."

"Okay, but if I'm not here by then I have disappeared off the face of the earth as my parents have killed me for sneaking out and sharing a hotel room with a superstar."

"Don't worry, they'd have to kill me too. I don't know if I could bear to be away from you."

…

I decided to walk home alone after school that day, I just needed space to think.

I walked past a hair salon and decided I wanted something completely different with my hair, I wanted something new.

I had been to the salon a lot, so I was squeezed in as it wasn't too busy.

"What did you want done today, Mitchie?" My normal hairdresser asked me.

"Could you cut my fringe to the side?" I asked, "And also I want to dye my hair black and have lots of layers thrown in."

"Of course. Any reason for such a big change?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just want something new."

…

"Mitchie." My mum gasped as I walked in the door, "What have you done with your hair?"

"I decided to have a change...Where's dad?" I asked hesitantly.

She came over and gave me a hug, "We decided we need a few days apart...we need some time apart and I need to think about what I want to do."

She held me in her arms and I couldn't help but hold her tightly, "I love you, mum." I spoke softly into her chest.

"I love you too Mitchie." She whispered back, burying her face into my black hair.

…

I felt so relieved as the final bell rang at school that Friday afternoon, school just was too much with all the homework sometimes.

My phone rang as I got to my locker and shoved the books I would need in it. I saw it was Shane and answered instantly, "Hello Superstar."

"I'm parked down the street." He responded.

"You're what?" I asked.

"I'm parked down the street, I'm here to pick up up. I promised you I'd see you this weekend."

"Seriously?" I asked bewildered.

"What my label doesn't know, won't hurt them."

"I'm on my way now." I grinned, slinging my bag over my shoulder and shutting my locker.

I headed outside and to the school gates, most people had already left on the school bus or were in the car park getting in their cars. I quickly made my way down the street and only had to walk around fifty metres until I spotted Shane's car. He was leaning against it with his sunglasses on and his hair was curly.

I smiled widely and walked faster to get to him, wrapping my arms around his neck when I finally got to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground briefly before setting me back down and kissing me tenderly.

"What a nice surprise." I grinned.

"Let's just get out of here, away from your home for the night. Just the two of us."

"I'd love that."

"I love the new hair-do. The black looks quite sexy." He said in a husky voice, making me blush.

"Shut up." I giggled.

"Mitchie."

I turned around to see Chris standing there, "Chris, what are you doing?" I asked confused, letting go of Shane to face him properly.

"I saw you walking on your own, I was going to join you so you wouldn't be on your own." He replied, "Who is this?"

"This is my...boyfriend." I admitted.

"You never told me you had one."

"Chris just get in the car with us and we'll give you a lift home and I'll explain."

He paused for a moment before agreeing, "Fine, but only because it's a nice car."

Shane grinned at this and walked around to the other side of the car to get in the driver's seat. I got in the passenger's seat and Chris got in the seat behind me.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Chris asked as Shane started up the car.

"Chris this is Shane, Shane this is Chris."

"Hey." Shane greeted him politely.

I looked around to see Chris looking at him curiously, "I'm sorry for not telling you," I apologised to him, "I know we have become good friends but not a lot of people know that we are dating."

"Unless this is a huge coincidence, you would be Shane Gray wouldn't you?" He asked, looking at Shane.

Shane pulled his sunglasses off, "That would be me, now where am I driving?"

Chris gave him directions to his house and I explained, "We have been dating since the summer, we didn't want our relationship getting out."

"Why?"

"I don't want the media hunting Mitchie down," Shane answered him, "I don't want them following her around constantly, I don't want them to know every detail of her life because that's what will happen. We're happy with how things are for now."

"So you have been in a secret relationship this whole time?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied.

"How have you gotten this far without anyone finding out?"

"Shane is pretty clever." I laughed, "He knows where we can and can't go without being spotted."

"Well, this is kind of overwhelming, it's not every day you find out your friend is dating a famous singer." He laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it is still kind of weird." I admitted with a smile on my face.

"I'm guessing I need to keep this quiet?" Chris asked us as we arrived at his house.

"Could you please? I don't want the world to know about Shane and I still."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding, "Sure, I won't tell a soul. I promise."

"Thanks, Chris." I said gratefully.

"I'll see you at school Monday," He told me, "Nice to meet you Shane."

"You too." Shane replied as Chris got out of the car.

I watched him walk to his front door and Shane soon pulled away and drove off down the street, "What did you want to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, do you have anything in mind?"

"Only if I was doing a concert or something." He joked, "That would entertain you for a couple hours."

"Speaking of concerts, I will have to see you when you go on tour in March." We hadn't spoken about him going on tour for three months since he told me in December. I hadn't had time to worry about it due to everything else that was going on in my life.

"You will." He agreed, placing a hand on my thigh, "Maybe one day you can be on tour with us as our opening act."

"When I actually start sending out songs to record labels, I will consider it. Right now I doubt it would happen as know one in the world knows who I am or has even really heard my music."

"I don't care about the world because I care about you." He told me, "The guys and I get a say in who is our opening act, we can refuse who the label offers us. So I could just keep refusing until they let you open."

"Who is opening for you this tour?"

"The label was considering Peggy but they didn't think she could handle it, that's why they haven't signed her to a record deal. So this new boy-band they have signed will be opening."

I nodded at this with a small smile on my face, I was so glad Peggy wouldn't be off touring with Shane for three months, "I have something to tell you about Peggy actually." I admitted.

"What is it?"

"I meant to tell you earlier when I found out, but then all of last weekend happened...Caitlyn saw Peggy not too long ago and Peggy told her that she had feelings for you. She thinks she may be in love with you." I told him.

He didn't say anything at all, "Shane?"

"Well, that's just weird. I mean she is my friend, that's all I think of her as."

"Do you think she will try anything?" I asked, "You are closer to her than I am, you have spent more time with her than what I have."

"I don't know, I am kind of used to having girls throw themselves at me but they are fans, not friends...if she does though, I will obviously turn her down and tell her I love you."

"Does she know that we are serious?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure and just so you know, I don't know where I am driving."

I looked ahead of me at the road to see we had been driving around aimlessly, "I like driving around with no where to go...and I want you to know I'm not jealous of her. I may be slightly worried that she may try something though."

"Well how could she not try something I guess," He changed his mind, "I am insanely good looking after all."

"Shane," I whined hitting his arm, "Be serious."

He flashed me a smile, "I know you trust me and I trust myself not to go running off and buying a white-picket fenced house with Peggy."

I laughed softly at this, I loved how he could use just enough humour to make me smile even in a situation where I didn't want to.

We ended up back at my house that night and were home alone, my mum was out doing a catering job to try and clear her head and my dad still hadn't come home.

"Let's just sit back and watch some television." Shane suggested, sitting down on the couch on the living room and switching the television on.

I sat down next to him as he channel surfed until he came to Hot Tunes.

"Leave this on."

"You still like watching this?" Shane chuckled, leaving Hot Tunes on for me.

"I do." I smiled, kissing him softly and pulling away only slightly to look at him in the eyes.

"Your hair really looks amazing. I really do love it."

"Good." I grinned happily, "I love it too."

_'A potential scandal may be about to unfold regarding Shane Gray of Connect 3.'_

Shane and I instantly returned our attention back to Hot Tunes.

"_Shane Gray was seen in LA this morning grabbing a coffee from his local Starbucks without his purity ring on his finger."_


	23. Chapter 23

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 23**

"_Shane Gray was seen in LA this morning grabbing a coffee from his local Starbucks without his purity ring on his finger."_

"Oh crap." Shane cursed.

"_Shane, lead singer of Connect 3, is known for making a pledge to save sex for marriage along with his fellow bandmates. Now it is being speculated that Shane's girlfriend may be the reason why the ring is not on his finger. This has left us all wondering whether or not Shane has broken his purity promise?"_

I buried my head in his should and he turned off the television, "I'm so sorry, Shane." I apologised.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." I protested, "It's all my fault."

"Mitchie, it's not you fault."

"It is, you should just take your ring back so everyone stops wondering and your label ask you about it." I told him, going to remove the ring from my finger.

"It's yours." He objected, holding my hands so I couldn't take the ring off my finger, "I'm serious, I don't want the ring back."

"But Shane." I protested.

"No buts." He told me, kissing my forehead.

"Why must you be so perfect?"

"I am far from perfect." He chuckled.

"Fine, why must you be so good to me then?"

He looked at me for a moment before answering, "Because you are amazing and you deserve the world. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You're going to make me cry."

"Come upstairs with me, I want to play you a song." He told me, getting up and grabbing my hand.

He took me upstairs and I sat on my bed as he brought my keyboard over to my bed so he could sit down besides me to play it.

"You rarely play piano." I noted.

"Well you should feel special." He winked.

"What are you going to play me?"

"A song that Nate helped me with."

"Go ahead then." I grinned.

He began playing the keyboard and I was amazed at how natural he was playing it, it amazed me how he loved music as much as I did.

"_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side."_

I began crying as he sang to me, barely taking his eyes off me now.

_"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh"_

"Way to make me cry." I blubbered, wrapping my arms around him, "I love you so much."

He kissed the side of my head and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I would never forget this moment in my life.

"I love you too, this is forever."

...

I was surprised to see my dad downstairs on Monday morning as I came downstairs for breakfast.

I froze slightly before sitting down, "I'll see you two after work." My dad said, grabbing his wallet and car keys.

My mum handed me a bowl of cereal and I gave her a confused look.

"We are working on it." She sighed, "I let him back home last night, we talked it through and we are trying. We are going to go to counseling and do what it takes to make this work."

I let out a sigh of relief and nodded, no child wanted their parents divorced but I still couldn't help but be angry at my father.

My mum switched on Hot Tunes for me and after one story, one about Shane came on.

"_Shane Gray has refused to comment on the matter of his missing purity ring so far and his management have ignored all questions on the subject as well, saying that the purity rings were something the members of Connect 3 decided on together, it had nothing to to with them. Shane's girlfriend Peggy Dupree has been seen out recently, it has been speculated that Shane gave her his ring but she has not been seen with it on her finger. The whereabouts of that silver ring with the cross cut out of it seems to be a mystery right now."_

I looked down at my bowl of cereal, pretending that I wasn't paying attention and I could feel my mum's eyes on me.

"I'm pregnant Mitchie, not stupid." She told me, "I know you know about this."

I looked up at her and held out my hand so she could see the ring.

"Mitchie, why are you wearing Shane's purity ring?" Her tone was slightly accusing and I knew she thought Shane and I were sleeping together. Even if we only did the one time.

"Oh, yeah. Shane gave it to me as a promise ring to show me how serious he is about me."

My mother accepted this to an extent, "Was there a reason for this?"

"I found out from Caitlyn that Peggy thinks she is in love with Shane. I told him and I guess I felt a little insecure and he told me he loved me and gave me his ring."

It was party the truth, sort of. I didn't necessarily want to tell my mother that Shane and I slept together, for one it would be awkward and she would go ballistic. She was against Shane and me being together in the beginning because he was older and she thought that sex was what he wanted.

"Maybe you should think about wearing it on a necklace instead, if people start to notice it on your finger now that the media are searching for it, they could find out about you."

"I think you're right," I admitted, "All hell will break loose if anyone notices."

"So if that ring wasn't given to you because you slept together, have you talked about it at all?"

"Mum." I groaned, "I'm not talking about sex with you."

"Come on sweetie, you are seventeen and he is twenty. It wouldn't surprise me if he changed his mind about his promise."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess he could easily change his mind but he would never pressure me into something I didn't want to do."

"He really does seem like a gentleman. Maybe the fact that he is older is good, it means he is more mature than boys that are your age." She pointed out.

Shane and I hadn't spoken about the night we slept together, he hadn't brought it up at all and neither had I. I didn't know if it was a one-off thing or not or if I even wanted to sleep with him again at the moment. I knew at some stage I wanted to talk about it but I didn't want to make things awkward and bring it up.

"He sang me a song the other night actually. He has sang to me before but this song is just...amazing." I breathed out with a smile on my face.

"Details." My mother urged me.

"He played it on the keyboard for me, it was called 'When You Looked Me In The Eyes'."

"Sing it for me."

"I can't really recall it off the top of my head, I know a little bit of the chorus."

"Sing it."

"_Cause when you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise"_

"I give you permission to marry that boy." My mum said quite seriously, "That is so sweet."

I bit my bottom lip and could feel myself blushing slightly, "Do you mean that?"

"Well not for a very long time; you'd have to be much older than you are now. You have to reveal your relationship to the world."

"I think you have thought about me getting married more than I have." I laughed.

"Seriously though, one day you will have to reveal your relationship. Especially if you get as far as marriage."

"Can't we just get married and never tell anyone?" I joked.

"Does Shane not want to tell anyone at all."

I shook my head, "No, he told me that if I ever want to tell the world that we would do it."

"Yes, I definitely give permission for you to marry him one day."

…

I got from school and smiled at seeing a text from Shane appear on my own.

_'Go on the Hot Tunes website and watch the video on their front page about me.'_

I did as he asked and got on my laptop and soon enough saw the video he was telling me about.

_'Shane Gray doesn't have a girlfriend?'_

Intrigued, I clicked on it and it began playing.

Shane was leaving a clothes store and was heading back to his car when paparazzi began following him. One clearly having taken the video and others were taking photos. They were all asking him numerous questions.

"_How's Peggy?"_

"_Does she have your ring?"_

"_Are you sleeping with her?_

"_Did Peggy make you break your purity promise?"_

"_Where is Peggy?"_

"I don't know where Peggy is." Shane replied firmly as he tried to make his way through the paparazzi to his car.

"_Why aren't you with her?"_

"_Are the rumours true that she will be coming along with you on tour in March so she doesn't have to be away from you?"_

"Peggy won't be on tour," Shane snapped suddenly, "We aren't dating, we never were. We are just friends."

The video ended and I scrolled down to the read the comments. Most were ones saying how happy they were that Shane was single. Some even pointed out that neither Shane nor Peggy ever once confirmed that they were dating, that people just assumed.

My phone buzzed, indicating I had another message that was also from Shane.

_'I got frustrated too easily, and I think I just lost control for a second. I am sorry but it may be for the best. I love you.'_


	24. Chapter 24

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 24**

January was coming closer and closer to an end. The following week Shane and I didn't see each other once and we barely spoke on the phone at all.

Our five month anniversary was coming up at the end of the month and I would have liked to know whether or not Shane wanted to do anything. I didn't think five months was significant at all but it could have been to Shane, he was the one who had been in relationships before me.

His label had him, Nate and Jason focussing on promotion for their upcoming tour. Interview after interview on the television and on the radio, the interviewer was uninterested in the tour and had one question they wanted the answer to.

"_Why did you go along with what the media were saying and not admit you and Peggy were only friends?"_

Every single answer responded with Nate interjecting saying they wanted to focus on the tour.

My homework was starting to pile up and I was becoming very frustrated, so frustrated that I resigned from my job. I'd miss the money, but right now I needed to keep my sanity and serving rude and obnoxious customers didn't help with that.

Chris came over so we could do some assignments and he could tell how anxious I was.

"I can't do this. I hate due dates!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, it's fine. We have another couple of days before this assignment is due. Chill." He laughed.

I closed my text book and let out a sigh, "Sorry," I apologised, "I am just really stressed out with everything right now."

"Understandably...how's Shane?" He asked slightly hesitantly.

We hadn't spoken much about Shane at all, since he had found out about our relationship we had probably only spoken a few sentences about him.

"Busy, he has just been swamped with tour promotion."

"What are you going to do when he goes on tour?"

"It's only around three months, I'll manage." I replied, knowing I didn't believe my own words.

"Three months is a long time, Mitchie."

I closed my eyes and held my head in my hands, feeling myself begin to cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He comforted me, bringing me into a hug.

"I haven't really spoken to him much about it, I tell myself it will be fine but I really don't know if it will be."

"I'll be here everyday while he is gone if you need me to and I'm sure Sierra will be too."

"Thank you." I sniffled.

The radio station we had been listening to had impeccable timing, a Connect 3 song began to play and this only made me more upset.

"No need to cry Mitchie, I mean I know their songs suck and all..." He trailed off, teasing me.

"Shut up." I mumbled, usually I would have found this amusing.

"You know I'm only joking."

"I know I agreed to this relationship being private and all because it really what is best...but it sucks." I cried on his shoulder.

"He can't hold you while you cry," He said softly, "He can't be here for you whenever you need him."

"He's there for me as much as he can be." I whimpered.

"Is that enough?"

"It has to be because I don't know what I'd do without him." I admitted.

"I've never been in love before, but I am assuming that's what love is doing to you."

"Yeah, I really would be lost without him in my life even though we have only been together almost five months and only known each other for around six months, since the beginning of Camp Rock. He was such a jerk then," I recalled, letting out a small laugh, "He thought he was god's gift to humanity basically because of who he was."

"You changed him?"

"Yeah, I did. I really just helped him realise what he lost on the way, made him remember who he was beforehand. We didn't have to pretend around each other, I think we were different from everyone else at camp. We were trying to find ourselves still and we just connected straight away. Camp Rock is just amazing and I am so thankful for everything it offered me last summer, I can't wait to go back."

"Speaking of Camp Rock, I've never heard you sing before, but Sierra has told me that singing always makes you feel better when you are down because you get your emotions out. Did you want to sing something?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up and sat down at my keyboard, "Feel special because I only wrote this the other day."

I began to play, the sound of the keyboard calming me down slightly.

"_I'm losing myself_

_Trying to compete_

_With everyone else_

_Instead of just being me_

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck in this routine_

_I need to change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_The mirror can lie_

_It doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it, it can tell you_

_You're full of life_

_(Full of life)_

_It's amazing what you can hide_

_(You can hide)_

_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out_

_I'm not about to break down_

_Not today_

_I guess I always knew_

_That I had all the strength_

_To make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid_

_I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see, now_

_Now I believe in me_

_Now I believe in me"_

"Wow, I really didn't know you had it in you."

I gave him a grateful smile and sat back down on the floor, "Thanks."

"I mean it, you should be recording that song because I for one would buy it and I am sure countless others would as well."

"Shane wants me to send some CDs of my music to record labels."

"Why don't you?"

"I want to focus on school first even though it's what I want...I think I'm just also afraid of the rejection." I admitted honestly.

"It's a tough industry."

"Tell me about it. There's one easy for me to get into the industry and Shane has already offered to help me but how could I accept his help?"

"Your worried that everyone would think you were using him to get where you are."

I nodded, "That's exactly it. I am just going to have to hope that one day I can make it big on my own, before Shane and I tell the world about us."

...

Dancing that week was kind of emotional for me, I arrived to see Claire talking to a guy who was only a little bit taller than she was and was quite muscular. He had a couple tattoos on his arms and short brown hair with brown eyes.

"Mitchie," She called me over, "This is Jake my boyfriend. Jake this is Mitchie."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"You too."

"Jake is here to watch me today. Some of the girl's boyfriends like to come every now and then and watch the class. They arrange it through themselves so you need to introduce us to your boyfriend so he can come watch."

I opened my mouth to object but simply nodded, "Sure, one day I will."

"Girl, you don't talk much about him."

"Yeah, I am kind of a private person in a way. Like I do talk about him but I just don't like to go around talking about him to everyone I meet."

"I hate girls like that! They are always like 'my boyfriend', 'my boyfriend does this', like oh em gee, guess what my boyfriend did to me'."

I laughed at her putting on a bimbo voice and we soon began class. I noticed a few other girl's boyfriends arrive and sit down to watch the class and I felt a pang of emptiness inside me. I felt alone as I observed how these guys watched their girls dance, how they seem infatuated with every single dance move.

I wished Shane was there to watch me, to support me like these boys did their girlfriends. It was so simple for them in regards to being able to come in and simply watch, it was something I wouldn't take advantage of if Shane and I were able to do the same.

I knew though that if Shane was to walk through the studio doors, that things would never be the same again.

…

"Hey beautiful, what's happening?" Shane's cheery voice asked me over the phone later that night.

"Nothing much other than school work, I'm just missing you a lot."

"I'm missing you too so as soon as we get off the phone I am going to text everyone from camp inviting them out for bowling this weekend."

"That would be awesome. One, I get to see everyone; and two, I get to see you."

"You could stay the night as well. I'll manage to get you home easily enough."

"One day I am going to march into your label and apologise to them all on behalf of you."

"No need, they can't decide my life for me. I simply don't care anymore."

"We're so stupid." I laughed, only a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Why? Because we logically are stupid or because we are in a private relationship?"

"Both...but the first point only really applies to you." I teased.

"Mean."

"Mean but dishonest," I admitted, "You know you're clever."

"Glad to know."

I could practically see him grinning through the phone at this and I collapsed on my bed, "I can't wait to see you now."

"Neither." He replied, "How are your parents doing?"

"They are still working things through." I answered him, "I never imagined my parents turning out this way, I never thought they'd be anything but happy."

"I won't ever make your father's mistakes, I can promise you that. I am human and I will make mistakes, but betraying you will never be one of them."

"I wish I could see you right now," I spoke softly, "I wish you could just hold me and never let me go."

"I know, I don't know what I am going to do without you when I'm on tour...I don't want things to change between us Mitch, I love how we are right now. I love that I can call you up and tell you what's on my mind, that you can tell me what's bothering you. I love that you can insult me and I know that you are just kidding."

"I love that you care so much about me."

"Well I love you."

The words still made my heart skip a beat and made the smile on my face become even bigger, "I love you too and I want you to know that you are by far the smartest, most talented, skinny-leg wearing singer I know."

"Wow, you must love me lots." He laughed and I closed my eyes, having become so accustomed to his voice and the sound of his laugh. It was magical.

Hearing him on the radio was nothing compared to hearing his voice, hearing him talk to me and hearing him tell me that he loved me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 25**

"You know I'm just going to get a whole lot of attention again at school?" I asked Shane as we met up for bowling that Saturday night as we picked out our bowling balls.

I was sitting with Caitlyn when I watched him, Nate and Jason walk in and didn't really get to speak to him much so far.

"Are you saying you don't want to hang out with me and everyone else from camp?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, pushing his arm playfully, "We better go back out there before someone sees us."

"They won't think much of it, we are just picking out bowing balls."

"Come on Superstar, let's go beat Nate."

He smiled at this and finally decided on a purple ball, we made our way back over to our lane. I sat down next to Nate and smiled to myself as he was in conversation with Caitlyn and she was looking at him with her big brown eyes with a huge smile on her face.

Barron sat down besides me, having bowled first already in the other lane and Shane sat down on his other side.

"So Shane, what's up with all this Peggy stuff?" Barron asked quietly, glancing over at the lane next to us where Peggy was now up bowling.

"The media assumed we were dating, we just never denied it. We are friends, that's it." Shane replied as Nate got up to bowl first for our lane.

"Fair enough, to be honest I always thought you two made a better couple anyway." He said, indicating to me, "You should act on that."

"Me and Mitchie?" Shane asked, scrunching up his nose, "I don't think she'd be able to put with me."

"Yeah, he has too much ego for me." I teased.

Barron laughed at this and stood up, "I better go back to my lane, Saunders looks bored to death." He said. I looked over to see Tess was talking to him and I held in a small giggle.

Nate bowled a strike straight off and held up his arms in the air, "I rock!"

Half way through the game, I was severely behind everyone else as I wasn't the best at bowling.

I went to bowl in the sixth set and I felt Shane place a hand on my waist and his other hand on top of my hand that was holding the bowling ball.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Don't worry, it just looks like I am helping you." He told me.

I held my breath as his hand slipped under my shirt slightly to rest on my bare skin, his breath against my neck.

"Okay, when you swing back just let the ball fly smoothly off your fingers so it doesn't jump and hit the lane heavily." He instructed me, "And make sure to bend forwards as well."

I aimed the bowling ball before swinging it back, with the help of Shane. As the ball left my hand Shane murmured in my ear, "I love you."

I pulled away from him as I watched the bowling ball knock down nine of the the pins. Shane held out his hand and I high-fived him.

"Thanks Superstar." I grinned happily.

...

I linked arms with Caitlyn as we left, walking to the car park after everyone else. Jason and Shane were in front of us, trying to come up with a strategy on how to beat Nate next time.

"I really like Nate." Caitlyn said under her breath to me.

"Then do something about it." I urged her, not that I didn't already know.

"I don't know."

I couldn't try and convince her otherwise as paparazzi rushed over to us, having pulled up in a couple of vans.

The boys and Peggy were their main concern as the flashes went off, Caitlyn gripped onto me tighter and we made sure to stick closely behind Shane and Jason.

"Nate, did you have a good time?" A paparazzo asked.

"I did, especially because I won." I heard Nate answer.

"Shane who are these people with you?"

"Some friends from Camp Rock." He replied.

We ignored the flashes and finally got to our cars, we begun to say our goodbyes, hugging each other. I was the last to hug Nate, Jason and Shane; knowing I would see them shortly as Caitlyn was dropping me off at their house as I was going to stay the night there.

The flashes made me feel rather uneasy but Shane gave me a simple hug without saying anything at all. I knew he didn't want to give the paparazzi anything to speculate on.

…

"Well that was crazy." Caitlyn said as we pulled up at the boy's house. We parked in the garage in Shane's spot so Caitlyn's car would be hidden in case paparazzi saw us there.

"I can't believe Nate asked me to hang out for a while with you guys." Caitlyn grinned happily as we got out the car and made our way inside.

I had a feeling Nate may have reciprocated Caitlyn's feelings.

…

After Caitlyn left, Shane and I went up to his room and got into his bed to watch some television.

I buried myself into his side, his hand tracing the bare skin under my shirt in a circular motion.

"Shane." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

I reached up and kissed him gently and his hand reached further up the back of my shirt as he deepened the kiss.

I pulled away as his hand moved to unclasp my bra, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" He asked as I sat upright.

"I know we have had sex before, but we haven't really spoken about it at all." I told him.

"What's there to speak about?" Shane asked, sitting up as well.

"I don't know, I guess it's still new to me and I'm nervous."

"Hey," He said warmly, tucking my fringe behind my ear, "It's new to me too remember?"

"I know, I've just been thinking as well about how my parents would kill you if they found out. It was what they worried about when we got together, that our age gap and you being an adult would be a problem."

"How many times have I had to try and convince you that our age difference does not matter at all."

"It matters to an extent Shane, it's technically illegal for us to sleep together because I am a minor." I pointed out.

"What? Are you going to report me?" He teased with a grin on his face.

"Yes, I am going to call 911." I said sarcastically, "Be serious."

He suppressed a laughed, "Okay, I will be serious."

"Good because I'm not saying we won't have sex again, we will but just when the time is right. I always hear how sex complicates things and our lives are already complicated enough."

"I'll wait for whenever you are ready." He told me.

"As I said, we never really talked about it but did your family, Nate and Jason ask about the ring?"

He nodded, "I told my family what I told you I'd say, that I loved you and basically it was to show my commitment to you."

"And Nate and Jason?"

"I told them." He admitted quietly.

"Shane!" I exclaimed.

"Mitchie, don't get mad." He pleaded with me.

"Why would I? Oh I know why, because you are bragging to your friends about how you got lucky maybe?" I spoke sarcastically, slightly pissed off.

"It's not like that at all, I couldn't lie to them. They asked and I was honest with them because they did deserve the truth."

"Sorry...Were they mad that you broke your promise?"

"A little, but I think they understood...sort of."

I kissed him and pulled away, "Maybe I can give you a rather special present for your twenty-first birthday."

He let out a small chuckle and held me close to him, "I don't know, I think I may have to hit up Vegas, you'd have to come with me for that."

"I've never been, I'm not twenty-one anyway so it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, I can get you in anyway."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can." He retorted.

"Okay then, would you like for me to wear a sign saying I'm your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah." He realised, "Shut up."

"Well if you like, I can go on the internet right now and send in photos of you and I to all the gossip sites and let them now we are together." I said half-seriously.

"Is it what you want?"

I shook my head, "No, I am still happy with the way things are."

"My offer from Christmas does still stands I hope you know. We can tell the world any time you want to."

I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them, he was so good to me.

…

The following morning I woke up after Shane, his eyes were closed but I knew from the sound of his breathing that he was awake.

I leant up to kiss him on the lips and he responded to my kiss instantly. I rolled over so I was straddling him, "I'm ready." I murmured into his mouth, I didn't know if it was true or not but I ignored the voices in my head saying I wasn't ready.

I felt his hands trace under my shirt and I moved my lips to his neck, suckling on it gently.

"Mitchie." Shane whispered as I moved my hands under his own shirt.

A knocking on the door made me freeze, "Go away." Shane shouted instantly.

"You are going to want to see this!" Jason yelled back.

I rolled off of Shane and sat upright.

"Fine, come in!" Shane called out.

The door opened a second later, and both Nate and Jason both rushed in, "What the hell is going on?" Shane asked.

"Turn on your television." Nate said, urgency in his voice.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Jason told him.

Shane sat upright and reached over for the remote and turned on the television.

"Hot Tunes?" Shane asked, obviously assuming there was a story about Connect 3.

"Yes," Nate replied, "After this ad break they said they were revealing a huge story about you."

"About me?" Shane asked, "They are probably just going to say I am actually with Peggy now because I was seen with her last night."

Jason shook his head, "No Shane, they mentioned your ring." His eyes briefly glanced at me and I held my breath for a moment.

None of us said a word, our eyes glued to the television waiting for Hot Tunes to come back on.

"_And we're back with our top story this morning. The mystery of what happened to Shane's purity ring has been solved."_

I felt my heart drop in my chest and Shane let out a heavy breath.

"_Shane Gray was seen out last night accompanied with his fellow bandmates and some of their friends from Camp Rock, including Peggy Dupree. They went out for dinner followed by bowling and footage captured all the group leaving."_

Footage of us leaving began to play, the camera focussed on Shane and Jason. I could just see Caitlyn and I behind them in the background.

"_Shane Gray was reportedly dating Peggy Dupree who attended Camp Rock with him earlier this Summer and released a song on iTunes with him recently. Shane then denied that the pair were ever dating and were just good friends, meanwhile the purity ring that has been on his finger for years disappeared. We are proud to say that the team here at Hot Tunes are the first to report on what has happened to the ring."_

A picture of Shane and Jason appeared on the screen appeared where you could quite clearly see Caitlyn and me behind them.

"_The girl on the left, who is yet to be identified, has the ring on a necklace on her neck."_

The picture zoomed in on me and sure enough you could the the ring on my necklace, untucked from under my shirt. Footage of Shane and I hugging goodbye then played as the reported continued on.

"_This girl may be the same girl that Shane was reportedly seeing in Anaheim not long ago and it seems that the two may have been in a relationship since they met in the summer. Now we are left wondering who this girl is and why Shane has kept her a secret all this time."_


	26. Chapter 26

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 26**

"What do we do?" I asked breaking the silence. Shane had turned the television off and no one had spoken a word in over a minute.

"I don't know." Shane replied, not even meeting my eyes.

"It won't be long until they figure out who you are Mitchie." Nate said.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I got out of the bed, "I need to think." I excused myself, "I'm just going to get changed and go for a walk or something to clear my head."

"Mitchie, you can't leave." Nate said, "Every reporter within a twenty mile radius will be on our front lawn in five or ten minutes wanting to see Shane to ask him about you. You can't go out there."

"Then what do we do Nate?" I asked and he brought me into a hug.

"The label are going to kill me." Shane said, "But you know what, I don't care. For once it's not all about the band."

"If anything this will just give us more sales." Nate pointed out, "So they don't need to give you any crap."

"It's my fault," I said, pulling away from Nate, "My necklace must have come untucked from my shirt when we were bowling and I didn't realise."

"It's not your fault." Shane assured me, getting out of bed, "Let's just all go downstairs and have something to eat and remain calm."

After eating breakfast, Jason was the one who dared to peek out the front window.

"There are photographers and reporters everywhere out the front." Jason said.

"How many?" Nate asked.

"I'd say around fifty."

"Oh my god, how the hell do we get out of here? I am supposed to be at school tomorrow. My parents expect me home." I freaked out.

"We can get you home if you want, it just means we have to go through all of them because my car is on the street." Shane told me. He had not gone out to move his car back to his parking spot after Caitlyn left.

I nodded my head, "Let's do that."

"Mitchie, are you sure? It's going to be crazy. You haven't dealt with paparazzi before other than last night and one other time." Nate explained, "Last night was nothing compared to what it will be like out there."

"If I don't leave today I never will." I said as confidently as I could. I had no idea what to expect, I had no clue as to what it would be like to walk out there and have my photo taken by around fifty people.

Ten minutes later I had my things packed and Shane had his car keys in his hand. I shoved my sunglasses on my face and made sure my bag was securely on my shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I am ever going to be." I replied, my voice shaking as we stood at the front door together.

Shane turned the door knob and opened it up and flashes immediately began going off. We took a step outside and Shane closed the door behind us quickly. Paparazzi and reporters rushed forward to us and began shouting things at the two of us.

They were only half a metre away from us and were covering us from every angle as we walked to Shane's car. It was extremely frightening and Shane was clearly used to it as I saw no expression in his face. He placed an arm around my waist to keep me close to him and I couldn't seem to block out all the noise.

"Shane, is this your girlfriend?"

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"Shane, did the two of you meet at Camp Rock?"

"Why do you have Shane's purity ring?"

"How old are you?"

Shane ignored all the questions and I wouldn't have even been able to open my mouth to speak even if I wanted to.

When we reached Shane's car, he brought me to the passenger side first, opening the door and helping me in. He went around to the driver's side and got into the car, slamming his door shut loudly and started the engine.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered softly, my voice slightly hysterical.

People began to crowd around the car and I locked my door as someone stood right outside the window, taking pictures of me.

Shane honked the horn a few times so people would get out of the way and we were soon off down the street.

"That is the kind of thing I have wanted to protect you from day one." Shane said softly.

"I can see why...Are they going to follow us?" I asked fearfully.

"Some may, hopefully we can lose them on the way."

It took me a while to calm down completely and I couldn't help but notice that Shane was looking in his rearview mirror more than usual.

"We are being followed aren't we?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah, we are."

As soon as we pulled up in my driveway, Shane quickly grabbed my bag and got out the car. I got out quickly as well and he grabbed my hand and rushed me inside. I knew exactly why, it wouldn't take long for reporters to show up on my front lawn.

As soon as we got inside my mum was there, taking me up in her arms so I could cry, "I'm scared mum."

"I know sweetie, it will be okay." She whispered in my ear.

She sat me down on the couch and Shane went over to close the curtains, I saw him give my mum a look and she nodded in perfect understanding. She popped my favourite movie in the DVD played and pushed play, clearly wanting to get my mind off things.

"I'll make you some lunch." She told me before disappearing into the kitchen.

Shane came and sat down next to me, not saying a word. We watched the movie in silence, eating lunch as we did so. I saw Shane turn his phone off but I didn't say anything about it at all.

When the movie finished Shane stood up and had a look through the curtains, "There are a handful of reporters out there. I'm just going to go upstairs and return a phone call." He told me, switching his phone back on.

I gave him a small smile and watched him go upstairs, I had a slight idea as to who he was calling. I got up and quietly made my way upstairs, I stood outside my bedroom door hearing Shane already in conversation.

"I know you told me to break up with her months ago, but I love Mitchie and wasn't going to end things because dating Peggy would get us more sales...I'll handle it, any form of publicity is publicity you once told us. I am an adult and I can make my own decisions...Yes, she is underage but that doesn't mean a thing to us. People can say what they want to when they find out her age, it does not matter at all to us."

I let out a heavy breath knowing he was in trouble because of me.

"I have to go, I am at her house and there are already paparazzi on her lawn. I'll talk to you again later."

I knew he had hung up the phone and I waited a moment before walking in my room, closing the door behind me.

He looked frustrated and I knew that was because of me, his label thought I was no good for him and I was now wondering myself if they were right.

"Your life won't be the same again now." Shane told me.

"I know and I also know our age gap is going to be what the media says is why we shouldn't be together. All your fans are going to want you single so they can dream of meeting you and having you fall in love with them."

"Mitchie, they can say I am too old for you but it won't change the way I feel about you."

"I was going to have sex with you again this morning and now everyone is now going to know we are sleeping together because I have your ring. I am underage, you will get so much backlash for that."

"Mitchie, I can tell everyone what I told my parents."

"I have ruined your image Shane. I have completely messed things up for you and for Nate and Jason. Maybe we just aren't right for each other."

He seemed hurt by my words, "So what are yo trying to say? We should end things because the world found out before we wanted them to? This is going to be a lot to handle, especially for you, but I am here for you to support you through this."

"I've gotten you in trouble with your label again," I sighed running a hand through my hair, "I bet you anything that everyone on the internet is already saying I am too young for you, that I am ugly, that I am fat."

He took me in his arms and the rest of the world didn't fade away like it usually did, "Mitchie, you are beautiful. You are absolutely stunning and are not the slightest bit fat. You are gorgeous Mitchie, you really are."

"We should have been more careful, no I should have been more careful." I corrected myself.

"I know that this wasn't the way you wanted everyone to find out and neither did I, but we are going to have to deal with it now because we can't take it back. It's too late because everyone knows."

"Please don't leave me," I whimpered, "I don't know what to do. I don't know how I am going to leave this house now."

"You can't stay here forever."

"I can try."

Shane let out a small chuckle, "Things will work out, I promise you."

I pulled away and went over to my window, sneaking a look through my curtains to see more reporters there than what Shane said there were before. They were waiting like vultures, they were waiting for someone to leave so they could swarm them.

I sighed and went and laid down on my bed, curling up on my side. Shane joined me a few seconds later and I buried my head into his chest.

"I hope this is all worth it." He said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I hope I'm worth it all."

"Of course you are. This is just going to be hard to get through."

He kissed the top of my head and I took in his scent, having become so accustomed to it.

…

I fearfully switched on the evening edition after a nap with Shane and waited anxiously for a story about Shane and I to come up as we both knew one would. Sure enough, a photo of Shane and I leaving his house that morning came up on the screen.

"_Shane Gray's girlfriend has been identified. A few anonymous sources have all told us who this girl is. Her name is Mitchie Torres and she is from Anaheim. You may remember not too long ago that Shane was seen in Anaheim with an unidentified girl. We believe this girl was Mitchie herself."_

Shane held me closer to him and I bit my bottom lip nervously as the report went on.

"_Mitchie Torres is a junior in high school and is only seventeen years old, meaning she is three and a half years younger than Shane. The two met at Camp Rock last year and one of our sources attended the camp themselves. They said that Shane and Mitchie had an instant connection and became close over the summer, they even sung a duet at Camp Rock's end of camp competition. Mitchie stayed at Shane and fellow Connect 3 bandmate's house last night as the two were caught leaving there this morning. Neither have commented on the situation so far and Shane's manager will not issue a comment at this time. It seems that young Mitchie Torres is the actual person that has cured Shane's bad boy behaviour. Connect 3 fans should be most thankful to her."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 27**

I did not want to go to school that Monday. My mum had surprised me late the night before with my own car to try and urge me to get out of the house as I told her I was never leaving.

The were still photographers outside my house, Shane had left me eventually and I now had no choice but to go out there and make my way to school.

I sat in my car in the garage and took a deep breath before pushing the button on the remote to make the garage door go up. I reversed my car out and some photographers came over, snapping photos of me.

As soon as I arrived at school I made my way into the hallway and everything just stopped. Every person stopped what they were doing and stared at me in disbelief.

Anxiously, I made my way to my locker and that's when person after person began greeting me and were asking me how I was.I was polite, these people were never rude to me, they just had never spoken to me before.

Sighing, I made my way to home room. The day just got worse and worse.

At lunch time, a few cheerleaders sat with Sierra and Chris and I at lunch.

"Hi Mitchie." The blonde one smiled at me.

"Hey."

"We saw you on Hot Tunes." The red head said, "I can't believe you are dating Shane Gray. What's he like?"

"He's great." Was all I could say.

Getting all this attention for nothing was stupid and I really wished that it would all go away.

…

When I got home, things still weren't better. I watched the evening edition of Hot Tunes and there was another story about Shane and I of course.

"_Shane Gray was swarmed leaving his record label today where he reportedly had been recording a new song. When asked about his non-famous girlfriend Mitchie Torres, all he could say was 'no comment'. It seems most fan of Connect 3 are disappointed that Shane Gray is no longer single but all have the hope that the remaining members would also be open to dating a fan."_

"I wasn't a psychotic obsessed fan at least." I mumbled to myself.

It kept going on like that for the next couple days, Shane wold answer 'no comment' whenever asked about me and this frustrated me to know end.

Shane finally came around after the longest day of school and I was beyond pissed at how calm and normal he looked and sounded.

"Shane, they don't even know what I mean to you!"I cracked when he brought up how bad the media had been, "All you keep saying is 'no comment'."

"I'm trying to protect you still the best I can. They already know so much about you Mitchie, I thought you'd want some privacy still."

"Yes, of course I do. But it's too late for that, I'd much rather now at least have them all know that you actually care about me." I snapped at him.

"You know I care about you, you know exactly how much I care about you. I love you."

I stared at him blankly for a moment, "You can tell me your feelings but can't tell anyone else..." I trailed off, "Look, I just think you should go. I have a lot of homework to do. You've let me down, Shane. I thought I knew you better than this."

I went to walk away and he grabbed my arm, bringing his lips to mine roughly. I pulled away and looked down at my feet, "I'll see you later."

…

I barely spoke to Shane that week, I was very busy with my schoolwork and I was still slightly upset with him. More videos online appeared where he'd just ignore questions about me completely.

I felt happy for the first time all week when I found a video of Nate talking about me.

"_What's your relationship with Shane's girlfriend like?"_

"_Mitchie?" Nate asked, "She's awesome. She is very talented, very kind, funny and caring. She's a great friend."_

I couldn't help but text him afterwards thanking him for his kind words.

…

I was quite surprised when that weekend I was invited to see Connect 3 perform on a late night show. Shane insisted for me to come and I was still a little angry with him but sat in the audience with Summer none the less.

"Now Shane, album aside what was the deal with Peggy. We all assumed you were dating but now you have admitted to dating someone else."

"Peggy is my friend and that's it, there has never been more to it than that."

"And your girlfriend Mitchie?" The host asked.

"It's always been Mitchie," Shane responded, "We've been together since the end of the summer after forming a friendship and we knew if we wanted to last that we had to keep our relationship quiet for a while."

"Why did you feel this way?"

"I didn't want to burden her with my fame and she didn't want to seem like she was using me as she is an aspiring musician. She makes me happy and she has my heart."

I felt my heart melt at this and the audience awed.

After the boys' interview they were introduced to perform.

"This is a song that is extremely new," Shane announced, "It goes out to the girl who has my heart, she means the world to me and I want the world to know that."

I felt Summer nudge me and other people in the audience look at me, knowing the song was for me.

"I heard him practice this at soundcheck. You are going to love it." Summer told me.

The music started and Shane caught my gaze as he began to sing.

"_Can't blame you, for thinking,  
That you never really knew me at all.  
I tried to, deny you,  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong.  
I thought I was protecting you, _

_from everything that I go through, _

_but I know that we got lost along the way._

Here I am  
with all my heart I hope you understand  
I know I let you down, but I'm never,  
Gonna make that mistake again.  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me"

He got up off the stool he was sitting on and walked over to my direction. I felt the cameras on me and being on live television didn't phase me now, Shane was singing his heart out in front of me.

_"Just know that I'm sorry, _

_I never wanted to make you feel so small.  
Our story is just beginning _

_but let the truth brake down these walls, oh yeah  
And every time I think of you, _

_I think of how you pushed me through and _

_showed me how much better I could be."_

He reached out for my hand and I hesitated slightly before giving him it. As soon as I did, he squeezed it tightly and led me onto the performance stage. He indicated for me to sit down on the stool he was on before and I did so.

_"Here I am  
with all my heart I hope you understand  
I know I let you down, but I'm never,  
Gonna make that mistake again.  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me yeah"_

He didn't let go of my hand, singing to me as if there was no crowd. Serenading me.

_"You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else will say  
you know exactly how to get to me you  
Know It's what I need  
It's what I need yeah"_

I was trying my hardest not to cry at this point but couldn't help myself. The tears began to fall and I couldn't stop myself.

_"Here I am with  
All my heart I hope you  
Understand (I hope you understand) I know I let  
You down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake  
Again you brought me  
Closer to who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me"_

As he hit the last note, I stood up off the stool and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." I whispered in his ear so only he could hear. The audience was applauding like crazy and I knew things would be even more different from now on.

"I love you too." He replied and I just heard the host say they were going to a commercial break.

I pulled away from the hug and Shane reached for my hand, interlacing our fingers together, "I want you to perform on the show with us. We get to play a song to end the show and I want you to sing 'This Is Me' with me."

I just shook my head, flabbergasted.

"The band all know the song already, they are ready. All you have to do is get wired up and be giving a microphone...and sing of course."

"I don't think I can. We are on television and I haven't sung that song in a long time."

"What better way to get your song out there?"

"People will think I am using you..."

Shane contemplated for a moment, "Not from how I will introduce you. Just say yes." He pleaded with me, "Let them see how special you really are."

I finally nodded, "Okay."

Ten minutes later was how I found myself up on the stage with a microphone in hand. I was shaking nervously and I felt like I was going to puke.

"Shane, I believe you want to say something." The host said as the show came to an end.

"First off, thank you for letting us on your show. We love the show so are really honoured to be on it." He began, "Secondly, this song we are going to sing wasn't written by me. It was written by Mitchie Torres here, it is what inspired one of my own songs and we have incorporated it into the song. I kind of just sprung it on her now to sing it and we hope you enjoy it."

The music began to play and all I could do was sing, at first it seemed kind of awkward as I never performed like this before other than Camp Rock. I had no idea how the world would react to my song.

By the end of the first chorus I felt more at ease and moved around the stage feeling more confident. As the bridge came around Shane began to sing and I was just lost in our own little world. He truly captivated me.

We sang together, harmonising together perfectly, the chemistry radiating from us and the audience gave us a standing ovation as the song came to an end. Shane gave me a side-hug and Nate and Jason each gave me a high-five.

As soon as the cameras were off I let out a huge breath of relief.

"Hey, you did great." Shane assured me.

I didn't know what to say so I simply thanked him, hugging him tightly.

…

As we left the studio, we were met by a bunch of fans at the backstage door.

I tried to keep to myself as girls took photos with the boys and got their autographs. I was extremely surprised to hear a few girls shouting out for me, holding up notepads and pens.

I made my way over to them nervously, "Hi." I greeted them, signing their notepads.

"Oh my god Mitchie. You were so good!" One girl exclaimed.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I signed a few more autographs as I made my way to the awaiting car, Shane was waiting for me at the door and helped me in the car before waving to the fans one last time and getting in the car himself.

"Well look who is becoming famous." Nate grinned.

"Shut up and thanks for not telling me you wanted me to sing with you guys until the last moment." I pouted.

"You were good though!" Jason said.

…

That was the last that I saw of the boys for two weeks. The label began to overwork them and I knew the reason why.

Me.

They wanted to keep us apart.

It was hard only speaking to Shane on the phone, I missed him so much and was so frustrated because of it.

Finally I decided it was time to take Shane's purity ring off the necklace on my neck and back on my finger. The media already knew I had it so it wouldn't matter now.

Chris came over to do homework with me and I was still upset over not seeing Shane. He knew this was why I was upset and pressed the issue with me as soon as he came into my room.

"He isn't right for you." He said adamantly.

"I don't care."

He approached me, I soon felt his warm breath on my lips and I froze, unable to move.

"Mitchie, I will always be here for you. I am only two minutes around the corner whenever you need me. You won't ever not see me for two weeks, I'd be surprised if you wouldn't see me every day. I care about you more than you think, you are beautiful Mitchie."

He began to close the gap between us and I turned my head to the side so he couldn't kiss me.

"Mitchie..." He breathed out, "We are perfect for each other."

"I'm sorry Chris, I just can't. I love Shane...we can only ever just be friends."

He dejectedly left my room and I knew I had done the right thing.

I loved Shane.


	28. Chapter 28

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 28**

I decided not to mention the incident with Chris to Shane. He would just get angry, and nothing bad happened.

My face was appearing all over the internet, and Shane and me performing 'This Is Me' was all over every gossip site.

I had been messaging Shane a lot as I missed him so much. Everyone at school was treating me differently and I made an effort to stay away from Chris as much as possible.

I finally decided to go see Caitlyn after school one day and we went for a walk along the beach together.

"I hate not being able to see him all the time." I sighed as we walked barefoot through the sand. I always loved how the sand felt against my toes.

She gave me a sad smile, "Some couples have it worse, some women have husbands and boyfriends in the army and navy. They never get to see each other. It just so happens that everyone gets to see you and Shane together when you can be together."

"You are making me feel bad." I laughed lightly.

"Everyone sees the picture of the two of you out together, Shane is always smiling in them. He always looks like he is so in love when you are around"

I gave her a smile at this, "You always make me feel happy Caitlyn."

"I have this miraculous gift." She laughed, "I can't help but notice his purity ring is on your finger again."

"Yeah, well everyone knows now and it is where it is supposed to go."

"How is everyone at school?"

"Terrible, no one other than Sierra and Chris treat me the same."

"Well at least you have them."

"Yeah...Chris tried to kiss me the other night." I admitted.

She stopped in her tracks and sat down on the sand, indicating for me to do the same. I sat down beside her and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

"What did you do?"

"I told him I couldn't do it and that we could only ever be friends because I loved Shane."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I've kind of been avoiding him. It's just a tad awkward between us now."

Caitlyn nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around my shoulder so I could rest my head on her shoulder.

"Been talking to Nate recently?" I asked.

"A little bit, we've been texting mostly...I really like him. A lot."

"So you tell me. A lot." I teased.

"You're lucky you are awesome, otherwise I totally would have just slapped you." She laughed.

"Caitlyn, you're gorgeous and talented. It will happen one day and when it does, we can double date."

"And have a double wedding!" She exclaimed half-seriously.

I began laughing uncontrollably at this and soon stopped when I noticed a man with a camera in the distance.

"What's wrong? Caitlyn asked, noting by sudden change of behaviour.

"A photographer has followed us here." I sighed.

"Face it Mitchie, one day you will be famous too."

"I don't want to be famous because of Shane though."

She stood up and offered me a hand, helping me up, "You have so much talent, people would be crazy to think that. You deserve to be famous by talent alone." She assured me, "Not to mention your good looks too." She winked.

"That's why I love you so much."

"Come on, let's go get some food. I'm starving!"

…

Finally after three weeks of not seeing Shane, he texted me to say he would come over that night. It was a school night and I had no plans so I was ecstatic to put it lightly.

I was looking froward to seeing him and couldn't wait to jump in his arms as soon as I saw him.

I was quite upset you could say to see the evening edition of Hot Tunes a half an hour or so before Shane was due to arrive at my house though.

Why? Because there was a report about him and some other girl.

"_Shane Gray has been seen out with upcoming singer Melissa Chambers for the third time this week. Melissa has recently been signed to Connect 3's record label. She and Shane were spotted at a small Italian restaurant today at lunch."_

Pictures of them appeared and the girl was gorgeous. She was leggy, tanned, had dark hair and bright blue eyes. She was visually perfect and could easily have been Miss Universe.

"_Employees at the restaurant said the two kept to themselves and seemed to know each other quite well and that there may be more than just friendship between them. That leaves us wondering about Shane's girlfriend Mitchie Torres, the girl he met at Camp Rock last summer. She and Shane have not been seen together in a few weeks now which leaves us to suspect that they just may have broken up."_

I switched off the television angrily and went and sat on the staircase by the front door just waiting for Shane to arrive. My parents were out thankfully as I was beyond mad. I knew the media often misconstrued things, but he and this Melissa girl had been seen out more than once and he didn't even tell me about her. I had no idea who the hell she was.

The label were keeping us away from each other by overworking him. Was she the reason why? She was going to be their newest star and they wanted Shane to be seen with her? Just like Peggy. I knew he wouldn't cheat on me but then again, my dad had cheated on my mum and I never thought that was possible.

Finally I heard a knock on the door and I stood up to open it.

Shane was standing there with a massive smile on his face and I crossed my arms and slammed the door behind him after he walked in.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asked, sensing how upset I was, "What's wrong?"

"Don't what's wrong me Shane Gray!"

"Mitchie, you are seriously freaking me out. What's happened?"

"What's happened? Let me think...some freaking girl named Melissa Chambers. That's what." I said sarcastically.

"What about her?"

"Who is she? How did you meet? Why are you out with her and why have you not at least told me about her?"

"She was signed to the label, they asked me to show her around LA a bit because she's from Florida. It's simply business."

"Sure it is." I muttered to myself.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked becoming agitated.

"I think you know what I'm trying to say."

"You better not be implying that I am cheating on you when you know exactly how much I love you." He raised his voice.

"Well I thought my parents loved each other but look at what my dad did to my mum. It happens all the time even though he apparently loves her so much. But what do I know about love anyway? I'm seventeen and am with a lead singer of one of the world's biggest bands ever. It's probably just an obsession on my half."

"Oh great, so now you are saying you don't love me on top of saying I am a cheater?"

"See it from my point of view Shane. You are seen out with this beautiful girl on more than one occasion and you haven't even told me who she is. What am I supposed to think?"

"You are to not listen to the media because you know how wrong they are. You are supposed to trust the person who loves you and would never hurt you."

"I love you, I know I do. It's just really difficult still, I kind of thought things would get easier with the world knowing we were dating and that you weren't with Peggy. I can hold your hand when I want, I can kiss you whenever I want." I sighed.

"Every relationship comes with the good and the bad."

"I'm sorry. I trust you, I just guess I haven't really seen you with girls like that before."

"I trust you with guys you are with all the time."

"I don't hang out with guys all the time. You make me sound like a whore." I laughed softly as he brought me into a hug.

"I trust you with Chris don't I?"

"Shane, I think I need to tell you something." I said rather reluctantly. I knew I had to tell him now.

"What?"

I took a deep breath before replying, "Chris has feelings for me. He tried to kiss me."

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked me, I knew he was angry.

"Why didn't you tell me about Melissa?" I countered, jealously.

"That is completely different."

"Shut up Shane, you know it is isn't. You are the freaking pop star with million of girls in love with him. You are the one who has girls throwing themselves at him every chance they get."

"You know what...this is too hard. We need a break."

As soon as I heard the words, my heart ached.

"What?"

"You heard me. We need a break because this isn't working right now, there isn't an us right now."

I felt tears begin to roll down my cheek and I couldn't but help but yell at him, "Fine, if you can't act like a man and talk about this then we are through. We are completely through!"

"Fine!" He shouted back at me and the tears started falling harder.

"You said it would be hard when we got together."

"Yeah, well maybe it is just too hard and it isn't worth it anymore." He retorted, "Especially when you are acting like a child."

"Get out of here and don't come back. You are such a dickhead!"

"And you are such a bitch!" He yelled at me before leaving, slamming the front door behind him.

It was only then I broke down completely, I could not believe how badly that fight had escalated and I already regretted everything I said.

I didn't know what hurt more, the words he said to me or the fact that I had completely ended things with him.

I managed to drag myself upstairs, throwing my phone on the other side of my bedroom.

I cried myself to sleep, my heart was completely and utterly broken.

…

I felt lifeless as I woke up the next morning. I couldn't be more relieved that it was a long weekend and I had the Monday off.

I came downstairs and didn't say a word to my mum who had a hand on her growing belly as she made some breakfast. She hummed to herself and I turned on Hot Tunes.

"Good morning to you too." She said happily.

"Morning." I said simply as she handed me some pancakes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

She didn't buy it but she didn't say anything else to me and I was grateful, she knew when I didn't want to talk. I was too upset to even check my phone to see if Shane had rung to apologise. Not that he should have to, I was as much to blame.

We both had said things that we didn't really mean.

"_In breaking news, we have just received word that Shane Gray of Connect 3's dad was involved in a car accident early this morning."_

I lunged for the remote, turning the volume up on the television immediately.

"_Mr Gray is reportedly in a critical condition and all our thoughts and prayers go out to Shane and his family in this very hard and difficult time."_


	29. Chapter 29

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 29**

"_Mr Gray is reportedly in a critical condition and all our thoughts and prayers go out to Shane and his family in this very hard and difficult time." _

"Oh my god." My mum gasped.

My mouth had dropped open and I began to shake my head, "No way."

I couldn't listen to another word of the report, I frantically got off my seat and bolted back upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed my phone off the floor and quickly dialed Shane's number.

I could not believe it, I could not believe it at all.

His dad was in hospital and I had no idea if he would be okay. I needed to speak to Shane, I needed to apologise and be with him. I had no idea how much pain he would be in right now.

His phone rang and it rang and it rang. So I tried again but he still wouldn't answer it and I felt absolutely helpless.

I quickly dialed Nate's number and was so relieved that he answered after a couple of rings thankfully.

"Mitchie, have you heard from Shane?" He asked straight away.

"No, I was calling you because I saw the Hot Tunes report and I can't get hold of him. Have you heard anything about his dad?"

"I spoke to Summer, he's in a coma and Shane left. He didn't say where he was going he just said he had to get away from it all." Nate replied weakly, "I don't know what he'll do if his dad doesn't make it."

"Look, I'm going to come to your place. Hopefully he'll go back there."

"Okay, drive safe."

I hung up the phone and quickly got dressed, throwing some clothes and such in a bag to take with me.

I ran downstairs and hugged my mum goodbye after telling her where I was going. She was so understanding thankfully, she knew I had to go find Shane and be with him.

I got to LA in record time and parked my car out front of the boys' house and was surprised to see paparazzi out the front. They must have been expecting Shane to come home.

"Mitchie, where's Shane?" One of them asked me.

I ignored this and made my way to the front door, letting myself inside.

"Nate! Jason!" I yelled out shutting the door behind me.

"Down here!" Jason called out.

I followed his voice to the living room where he and Nate were sitting on the couch with the television turned down very low.

"Have you heard from him at all?" I asked desperately.

Nate shook his head, "No,

Sadly I sat down in an armchair and brought my knees up to my chest, "Shane and I had a fight last night and it was bad." I admitted, wrapping my arms around my legs, "We both said things we shouldn't have and he left so angry and..." I trailed off.

"Mitchie, it's not your fault he has gone off. It's just bad timing, I couldn't imagine being in his position right now." Nate said.

"He should be with his mum and sister. He gets scared and he runs, it's what he does." Jason explained.

"I don't know what to do, I thought I knew him so well but I have no idea how he'd be feeling right now. I should know where he is."

Nate gave me a sad smile, "He's probably on the other side of the country right now, out in Nashville or even camping at the Grand Canyon."

I stood up at this, "I think I know where he is."

"What? Where?" Jason asked.

"He's at Camp Rock. It's so obvious, it's deserted during the year and he wants to be alone. He's there, I know it."

"Let us come with you." Nate said standing up.

I shook my head, "Please let me go alone? I know he's your best friend but I need to do this alone."

"Let us know he's okay and hasn't..." Nate trailed off.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"Nothing, it was stupid. Shane would never ever contemplate that." Nate assured me, "Just let us know when you find him."

I nodded and gave both him and Jason a hug, "Thanks guys."

I got a little lost driving to Camp Rock but somehow managed to get there eventually.

I pulled up and parked the car, it was strange to see Camp Rock so deserted and not full of people showcasing their musical abilities. The only sounds I could hear were the sounds of the nature around me.

I made my way to his cabin, I had to find him and I knew he would be here somewhere. I tried to open the door but it was locked, and I sighed to myself. Maybe he wouldn't be at Camp Rock, I was so sure he had been here though.

I had a quick look around, and eventually saw a person with midnight black hair sitting down on the spot where they had originally sung to me for the first time.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and sent Nate a message to say that I had found Shane.

Slowly I approached him, not saying a word as I sat down besides him. I looked up at his face to see his eyes were red from crying, his cheeks stained with tears.

I wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head on his shoulder without saying a word. We sat in silence together looking out upon the lake, Shane's sniffles making my heart ache.

I'd never seen him like this before, I had never seen him run from something. His father was in a coma and instead of being with him he ran off, clearly distressed by it all. I was fairly sure that I would react the same way.

"How did you find me here?" Shane asked me twenty minutes later, finally speaking.

"I know you. I know you better than you think."

"I just don't want to go back there tonight. I can't and I can't explain why, I just don't feel like I can." He spoke, his voice breaking slightly.

"Like I said, I know you. I understand. We can just go sleep in the car or even out here."

He shook his head, "I have a key for my cabin. Let's go." He made an effort to stand up and I let go of him and got up with him. I reached for his hand and we walked to his cabin, I couldn't help but feel though that he was being aloof. Not that I could blame him though.

When we got to his cabin, he unlocked the door and made sure to lock it after us. He brought all the curtains closed and went and collapsed on his bed.

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone for a second?" I asked sitting down apprehensively on the bed next to him.

He didn't say anything, he just reached into his pocket and handed me his phone. I noticed it had been turned on silent and there were so many missed calls that he hadn't even looked at.

I scrolled through his contacts, containing my excitement at the number of celebrities numbers he had and clicked on his mother's number so I could send her a text.

"What are you doing?"

"I am just texting your mum so she knows you are okay...she's scared Shane. She is obviously worried about you."

He didn't respond at all, he rolled over on his side so his back was facing me. I knew he was hurting so I tried not to take it personally, I quickly sent his mum a message telling her I'd get him to the hospital tomorrow no matter what and to call me if needed.

I placed his phone down on the bedside table and kicked my shoes off and getting into the bed under the covers. I closed my eyes and let out a heavy breath, I wasn't tired but there was nothing else to do.

All I could hear was Shane's breathing and the wind blowing against the cabin. It was a little cold and I wished I had brought a jacket with me.

It wasn't for another half an hour or so that I felt Shane climb under the sheets and wrap his arms around me.

"I'm scared." He whispered, he sounded so vulnerable.

"I know." I replied softly.

I felt him kiss the back of my head and I turned around in his arms, burying my head under the crook of his neck.

"I love you." He mumurred.

"I love you too and I am so sorry for last night."

"I'm sorry too, just know that I trust you completely."

"I trust you Shane, I just don't know how things escalated like that."

"We'll just put it behind us. I didn't mean what I said to you at all, I was just angry."

"I know, I was too. I'm sorry for everything."

I tilted my head up and kissed his lips softly, doing my best to comfort him.

_"You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand" I sang softly and he held me closely._

_"When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

Shane didn't say anything so I kept on singing to him.

_"So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

I heard Shane sniffle and I buried my head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Thank you." He whispered, "You really do not have any idea as to how much I really do love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back to him.

I couldn't tell him that everything would be okay because I honestly had no idea if it would be.

I really had no idea if I'd get a call in the middle of the night to say his dad hadn't made it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 30**

I woke up the next morning and knew instantly that Shane was awake.

"We have to go back to reality today. Your mum and Summer need you...your dad needs you." He didn't say anything at all, he held me closer to him and I kissed his neck, "You know I am right."

"I know...look, I have been thinking a lot since I woke up. You are not normal anymore-"

"Thanks, Shane." I laughed lightly, cutting him off.

"I mean that you can't go anywhere now without photographers following you, people at your school who never spoke to you won't leave you alone. Everything you have said or done in the past has been criticised and everything you do in the future will be too."

"It has been hard, but I am dealing with it."

"I said a long time ago that I would get you a tutor if needed, maybe you should drop out of school."

"I'd miss out on my senior year. On prom and graduation."

"You don't have to if you don't want to...I just want you with me as much as possible. I want you safe, Mitchie. We haven't really had a proper talk about how our relationship is now."

"It's not different at all, it just means I have to put up with people pretending to be my best friend and people on the internet calling me fat and ugly."

He grimaced slightly at this, "People say things like that because they're jealous of you I hope you know."

"I don't know."

He kissed the top of my head, "You are beautiful, never doubt that. If you want a tutor at any time, just let me know. Otherwise I will be right there with you at prom and will cheer you on a graduation."

"I think we need to go." I whispered.

"I'm scared." Shane confessed after a moment's slience.

"I'll be right there with you. I promise I won't leave you."

He got up out of bed and ran his hands through his hair. I stood up and put my shoes on and went into his bathroom to wash my face.

"Can we just take your car and pick mine up another time?" He asked me as I came out the bathroom, "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course."

We soon left and got into my car, it was weird for me to be the one driving when we were in a car together.

"I haven't ever been driving with you before." He commented as I got onto the highway.

"I know. I am a good driver though if I do say so myself."

I glanced over to see him with a sad smile on his face so I reached out for his hand, "I love you, don't doubt that."

He squeezed my hand and didn't say another word, we drove in silence for quite a while until we got back to Los Angeles and to the hospital Shane's dad was admitted to.

I parked in the car park and my heart sunk seeing a pack of photographers waiting out the front like vultures.

We got out the car and Shane wrapped an arm around me as we made our way to the entrance. He shoved his sunglasses on his face and it didn't take long for the photographers to notice us and start taking photos. We ignored everything they said as we got inside and it was then that Shane removed his sunglasses.

As we came to the emergency unit, we were met by Summer who looked like a nervous wreck. Her eyes were clearly puffy from crying and she rushed over, hugging us both tightly once she saw us.

"How is he?" Shane asked, fear in his voice.

"Not the best, the doctors don't know if he'll be able to pull through or not." She whimpered.

"Can you take me to him?"

She nodded, "Come on."

"I'll just stay out here in the waiting room." I said, taking a seat.

…

After waiting around a few hours Shane told me we were leaving.

"I don't want to see him like that any longer, all the tubes in him...it's terrible. My mum said she'd call me if anything at all happens, I don't want to stay here. I want to go to my old home, she wants me to go home with Summer." He said.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his middle, "Let's go."

The three of us made our way back down to my car, past all the photographers who were asking how Shane and Summer's dad was. Neither said anything at all, both were extremely upset and I felt so bad for them.

When we got to his parent's home and up to his room I got changed for bed.

I was tired and I knew Shane was too, he seemed lifeless as he pulled his shirt off.

I needed to make him feel better somehow and I didn't think twice when I brought my lips to his, kissing him deeply. He responded to the kiss and I pushed him back lightly onto his bed, breaking the kiss to pull my shirt over my head.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I brought my lips to his collarbone, sucking on it gently.

I didn't say anything, I returned my lips to his and reached down for his belt buckle. Shane's hand reached for my back, unclasping my bra and tossing it to the side and I unbuckled his belt.

He sat upright and pulled his jeans off and got off the bed, lifting me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him, kissing his neck, as my bare breasts were pressed up against his chest.

He pushed back the covers on the bed before setting me down and pulling the blankets over us. My body was aching for him now, I was ready for this again even if initially I was only prepared to try and make him feel better.

"I love you." I whispered as he kissed my neck, squeezing my left breast gently. He stopped instantly at this, closing his eyes and sitting upright besides me, "I'm sorry. I can't do this with you, just not now."

I was surprised that I didn't even feel the least bit rejected, "It's okay." I assured him, sitting upright as well.

He looked down at his hands and not at me, "I'm sorry." He repeated himself.

"You are one of the most wonderful and caring people I have met in my life, you have no reason to be sorry especially in the circumstances." I placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me, "I'm here for you."

He laid back down and scooped me up into his side comfortably, "I love you." He whispered, his hand trailing up and down my bare back.

"I love you too."

…

I woke up in his arms and saw on his bedside table that the time read four am. His phone was ringing and he answered it groggily, "Hello...alright, we'll be right down."

At that he hung up and I knew something wasn't right, "Shane?" I asked softly.

"Come on, get up." He told me, getting out of the bed himself. He flicked on the lights and quickly got in some clothes. I didn't hesitate in getting up and getting dressed myself as he rushed out of his room, presumingly to wake Summer up.

I quickly grabbed my bag, shoving all my belongings into it and put my shoes on. I rushed out of Shane's room to see him and Summer emerge from her bedroom a moment later.

Summer was in tears and Shane's eyes were rather watery and I knew instantly that their father wouldn't make it.

The only noise on the drive back to the hospital were of Summer's sobs. I didn't know what to say or what to do, there was nothing I could say or do to make this better.

…

"His body is shutting down," Shane's mum cried hysterically to Shane and Summer, "Come in and see him."

Shane and Summer automatically followed their mother and I went and took a seat in the waiting room. I waited and waited and waited without knowing how much time passed and I was crying the entire time.

When Shane came out, his eyes were red from crying and he didn't even make eye contact with me. I got up out of my seat and had to grab him from walking off, "Shane."

He turned around to look at me and up close I could see how upset he was, he looked absolutely devastated and torn apart.

"He's gone." His voice cracked and he sounded so broken.

"You have to stay here with your mum and sister. You can't leave them." I tried to convince him to stay as he tried to walk off again.

"I told them I had to leave, I can't be in LA. It's hard enough to deal with this let alone having the media follow you everywhere."

"I'll take you wherever you want to go." I told him, grabbing my keys out my bag. He grabbed them off me, "I'll drive. Come on." He beckoned me.

He rushed me out of the hospital and back to my car, not wasting anytime in starting the ignition and pulling away. The time on my car read a little after three am, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Shane replied weakly as he pulled out onto the main road.

"Shane, are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

He didn't respond, and I understood completely. He just lost his father and wanted to be away from it all. I was fairly sure that I would react the same way if I was in his position.

I watched the Los Angeles scenery past and fell asleep a little after we got out of town as it was all I could remember.

Shane woke me up outside a motel and I could see it was early in the morning and that the sun had risen.

"Mitchie, wake up."

I let out a small yawn and got out of the car, grabbing my bag, "Where are we?"

"A couple hours or so up north, in Bakersfield."

We went into the reception together and there was an older man at the desk who most likely would have no clue who Shane was.

"How can I help the two of you?"

"We just need a room for a couple of nights." Shane spoke softly.

"Of course, that will be eighty-two dollars a night."

Shane handed over his credit card and I relaxed into his side, I was fighting to stay awake.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked, suspicion in his voice. Most likely he though I looked way to young to be at a motel with Shane or I looked drugged (as I was half asleep).

"I am fine. My husband and I have just been traveling all night is all." I let out a yawn, flashing the purity ring on my finger. The last thing I wanted was him working out who we were or having someone else walk in to the reception and recognise us.

He nodded at this and Shane didn't say a word. Soon enough, we were handed a set of keys and made our way up to our room. The room was fairly basic with one king size bed, a television and a bathroom.

Shane locked us in before kicking off his shoes and collapsing on the bed. I got changed into my pajamas and then got into the bed with him. He started crying and my heart ached for him.

He rolled over and buried his head under the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arms around him.

"He's gone." He cried, "He's gone and not coming back."

"I know." I whispered in his ear.

"I don't know what I am going to do without him." He wept.

I had never seen him like this before and all I could do was hold him while he cried himself to sleep, trying my best to comfort him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 31**

Waking up the next morning I had no idea how Shane would feel. I couldn't even begin to contemplate how much losing a parent would hurt.

He was still asleep next to me, he looked troubled even in his sleep, like a small child who was having a nightmare.

I watched him sleep for the longest time and had the most uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. He was my world and his world was now falling down around him.

Sighing to myself, I got up out of bed and felt light-headed from getting up so quickly. I went over to my bag and found my wallet so I could go grab us some breakfast. I didn't want to call room service and have them come in seeing Shane and I together.

Leaving a note on the hotel paper for Shane, I left the room and made my way downstairs to the cafe that was near the reception. I shoved my sunglasses on just as a precaution as I bought some croissants, danishes and some bottles of water.

Coming back into the hotel room I was slightly relieved that Shane was still asleep. I began to eat my breakfast in silence as I was rather hungry. I checked my phone to see countless text messages from my parents asking me where I was and If I was okay.

I simply wrote back that Shane's dad had passed away and Shane had needed to get away, he needed someone and that I was safe.

I may have only been seventeen, but I felt like I was an adult and that I had grown up a lot since the summer. The feeling in my stomach didn't leave me until I had to run to the bathroom twenty minutes later, throwing up my breakfast into the toilet bowl.

Shane didn't come in as I sat by the toilet bowl in case I was sick again, I mustn't have woken him up thankfully. The lack of sleep must have just made me not feel well so I was glad that Shane was still sleeping as he got even less sleep than I did.

Once I was positive that I wouldn't be sick again I came out and sat down out on the little balcony with my sunglasses on. My life had changed so much since camp, it was entirely different to what it had been. I couldn't complain though, how could I?

I had to take the good with the bad.

My phone buzzed, I had a new text from my mother.

_'Mitchie, when you can call me straight away. I am pregnant and over-emotional and am worried regardless of you saying you are safe.'_

I dropped my phone, gasping with shock at the word that stuck out in my mum's message.

There was no way it was possible, it just wasn't plausible.

Pregnant.

It had not occurred to me that I could be pregnant, I realised my period was a couple days late and it didn't tend to be late ever since I went on the pill. I had thrown up not long beforehand too, it couldn't have been morning sickness could it?

I couldn't bring this up now to Shane, he already had too much to deal with. I couldn't not tell him though, I didn't want to hide anything from him.

Everything would change more so if I was pregnant, I could never have an abortion as it would be Shane's baby. The media would find out Shane broke his promise when we all of a sudden had a baby. I would be a mother at seventeen, we would be scrutinised so much. Shane's career would probably end, he wouldn't be able to keep going.

Nervously I came back inside to see Shane was awake but lying on the bed with a blank expression on his face.

"I grabbed some breakfast." I said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He gave me a sad half-smile and I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them.

"I wish this was all some bad dream." Shane mumbled to himself, sitting upright.

"I know." I breathed out.

"I can't believe he is gone." His voice broke and the tears began to run down his face.

I moved down the bed to sit next to him and took him in my arms, his head resting on my chest. I held him close and ran my fingers through his hair as he wept uncontrollably. It terrified me to see him like this, he was always so strong and brave. I had never seen him broken like this before.

"Shane, I think I need to tell you something." I spoke rather hesitantly a few minutes later.

He looked up at me with swollen eyes and tears stained on his cheeks, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but I can't keep something like this from you."

"Mitchie," He pleaded with me, "Please, tell me."

"I threw up this morning when I woke up and I am two days late." I whispered.

There was silence and I averted his gaze, ashamed and scared.

I felt him get off the bed and I looked up as he began pacing, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, "I know this isn't the best time to tell you but I couldn't keep it to myself."

"Are you?" He asked, not even turning around at look at me.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

He let out a heavy breath before walking into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. I heard the shower start and I began to cry as I knew he would resent me now. If I was indeed pregnant, he wouldn't be there.

Attempting to fight back my tears, I shoved my sunglasses on and grabbed my wallet and the room keys. I wasted no time in leaving the room and making my way downstairs and outside the hotel.

I began to walk down the street seeing a strip of shops three hundred metres away and was glad that no people that passed by took more than a second glance at me.

Finding a pharmacy once I hit the strip of shops I went inside, leaving my sunglasses on. I browsed through the aisles until I found what I needed.

A pregnancy test.

I grabbed two different brands before making my way to the register, paying for them and leaving the pharmacy as quickly as possible. I took my time walking back to the hotel, my mind was running a hundred miles a minute.

Would Shane really leave me? He surely acted that way, I couldn't blame him though I guess with everything that was going on.

My parents would kill me if I was pregnant, the world would look down on Shane and me. I could see the headlines now, 'Shane Gray gets minor girlfriend pregnant.'

Once I got back to the hotel I considered not going back up to the room, but I had to confront this. I had to find out if I was actually carrying Shane's child or not at seventeen years of age.

Sighing as I unlocked the door, I turned the door handle and stepped inside the hotel room. Closing the door and locking it behind me, I was kind of relieved to see Shane waiting for me.

"Why didn't you take your phone? I was worried sick." He said rather calmly.

"I'm sorry, I just went and bought a couple pregnancy tests."

He stared at me for a moment before speaking, "I'm sorry for how I reacted, with everything going on this is just rather overwhelming."

I set my things down and sat down on the bed, "What's going to happen if I am pregnant Shane?"

He came and sat down next to me and held one of my hands in his, "We deal with it. We'll tell our parents, you can move in with me and we'll do everything. Have a nursery, get married-"

"Get married?" I asked.

"Yes, it's the right thing to do."

"I'm only seventeen and what would your fans think? What will they think if we are having a baby?" I asked hysterically.

"My fans mean the world to me, but you are my world."

We had never spoken about marrying each other before, we hadn't spoken about having a baby together either.

"Would you really want to marry me though and just because of this?"

"Mitchie, I love you and you have my ring. I want to marry you one day, it's inevitable. It just may happen sooner than later."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Sorry to bring this up after everything else you are going through."

"It's not liked you planned this."

"God no."

"Take the test, best we know right away."

I stood up and grabbed both the tests and went to go to the bathroom, Shane grabbed my elbow stopping me.

"Shane?"

"I love you and still will no matter what happens." He told me firmly, "I don't want to ever lose you."

I kissed him softly in understanding, "I'll be right out."

…

"What do they say?" Shane asked nervously a few minutes later.

"I can't look." I admitted, terrified.

He looked at the tests and I closed my eyes, holding my breath.

"They're both negative."

I let out a breath of relief, "Safe to say then, I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah, but if you haven't gotten your period in a few days you might have to see a doctor."

"Right now I'm just so relieved," I admitted, "I'm seventeen, I can't have a baby."

He placed a hand on the side of my face, "A baby wouldn't have been so bad would it?"

"Not entirely if we were a normal couple. Sure, my parents would probably have killed you but I think we'd manage somehow."

He brought me into a tight embrace, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We spent the afternoon watching television together and Shane had a couple more breakdowns.

When room service came to serve us our dinner, Shane went into the bathroom so he wasn't seen and the employee didn't take a second look at me.

After eating I finally gave my mum a call.

"Honey how are you? Are you okay? Give my sincere apologies to Shane." She rambled.

"I'm fine and I will."

"Where are you?" She asked me.

"I'm in Bakersfield."

"That's almost three hours away! Mitchie come home now."

"Mum, I can't." I sighed standing up and walking out onto the balcony to get some privacy.

"Yes you can, get in your car and drive."

"And leave Shane? I can't do that mum, not now. He needs me, he would be there for me if the situation was reversed." I objected.

"You have school tomorrow." She reminded me, "Just because Shane is a celebrity doesn't mean you are one and are above school."

"I know that, I just cannot leave him mum."

"Okay," She finally decided, "I will call up your school tomorrow and have you excused for the day but don't expect any more favours from me in the future."

"Thanks."

"Be safe."

"I will. Bye, mum."

"Bye."

I hung up and went back inside, seeing the concerned expression on Shane's face.

"Is she mad?"

"A little, but I'm not going into school tomorrow at least. Everyone there would just either try and be my best friend or would be a bitch to me anyway, saying I'm not good enough for you."

"They are jealous." Shane assured me, "They will just make our relationship stronger if anything, if they make you upset I'll be here to hold you in my arms."

Before I went to sleep that night I wrote a new song on the hotel notepad in the room, a song that I think perfectly fit out Shane and my relationship.

_'The night is getting darker_  
_And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us,_  
_Sing a song for me,_  
_Lift me higher with your words,_  
_Sing that cold melody._

_So follow me_  
_Onto the moonlit sidewalk_  
_And take my hand_  
_Grip it tighter, and don't let it go_

_Passions taking over skies_  
_Leaving sand behind for them to choke on_  
_And they'll try to speak_  
_Negatively about us,_  
_But they can't say another word_  
_But they'll realize,_  
_Jealousy has taken over their minds_  
_And the words they try to break me down with_  
_They only make us stronger._

_Did you feel that breeze?_  
_A tide of chills just swept over me_  
_It must of been from the brush of your hand_  
_Pull me into your arms_  
_A little closer baby_  
_I wanna see you standing_  
_Next to me_

_So take a walk with me,_  
_But keep the pace down_  
_I don't want this night to end_  
_Can't we runaway together?_

_Passions taking over skies_  
_Leaving sand behind for them to choke on_  
_And they'll try to speak_  
_Negatively about us,_  
_But they can't say another word..._

_Passions taking over skies_  
_Leaving sand behind in the wind for them to choke on_  
_And they'll try to speak_  
_Negatively about us_  
_But they can't say another word_  
_But they'll realize,_  
_Jealousy has taken over their minds_  
_And the words they try to break me down with_  
_They all make us stronger_

_The night is getting darker_  
_And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us'_


	32. Chapter 32

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 32**

"I feel like we are Bonnie and Clyde. Just taking off to another town." I said softly the next morning, "I should be in my first class right now."

"You're making me feel bad."

"No, I'm not."

He kissed me gently, "Thank you for being here with me. I needed someone and there is no one else i'd want here with me."

I snuggled closer into him and he ran his hand through my hair, "I don't know what I am going to do without him, it hurts so much." His voice cracked.

"It will hurt Shane, and eventually over time it just won't hurt as much as right now."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing me back to who I was, if I was still that jerk you first met I probably wouldn't have seen my father at all. I don't know if I even would have seen him at the hospital." His voice broke at this and I tilted my head up to look in his eyes.

"You would have because you are an amazing person, even when you were a jerk I kind of thought you were amazing."

He kissed my forehead, "Never leave me, I don't know what i'd do if I lost you. I want to marry you one day, one day you will be pregnant with my child and we can grow old together happily."

"Just one child?" I smiled.

"No, I want three."

"I want four."

He let out a small chuckle, "Let's see if you still do after three."

"If we ever have a son, I think we should name him after your dad."

He smiled weakly at this, "I'd like that a lot."

Talking about having children with him didn't scare me surprisingly and more importantly, it didn't seem to scare him one bit.

We watched Hot Tunes that morning and inevitably the news about Shane's father was reported.

"_The Connect 3 tour has been officially cancelled due to Shane Gray's father passing away on the weekend. He has yet to comment on the matter himself and doesn't seem to be in Los Angeles as he has not been seen anywhere at all. His label have said he has gone away needing a well deserved break. Our thoughts and prayers go out to him and his family."_

"They cancelled it just like that." He said softly.

"Would you have still wanted to go on tour?"

He shook his head, "No, definitely not."

My phone buzzed and I saw it was a message from Sierra, _'I am going to get all your homework for the day. Give Shane all my love.'_

I gave him my phone and he read it and wrote back to her saying it was him and that he was thankful. I could practically see Sierra freaking out getting the message.

He cried a couple more times throughout the day and fell asleep a little after six o'clock without eating. He hadn't really eaten a lot at all and it worried me. I was extremely relieved to get my period though, meaning I definitely was not pregnant.

I went out on the balcony to call my mum and she was quite pissed to put it simply.

"Mitchie, I thought you would be home by now. I am stressing out so much and I am sorry for Shane's lost but you need to be home!" She yelled.

"Mum, if I lost you he would be there for me. I know school is important, but what is one more day?"

"You're a senior Mitchie. I demand you come home now, you've already missed a day of school!"

"No, I am seventeen and not a child."

"You will leave this instance!"

"You can't make me!" I shouted back at her, hanging up the phone.

I knew yelling at her like that was wrong but I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't know what to do.

Shane woke up a couple hours later and sensed something was off, "Who called you?"

"My mum...we kind of had a fight because I said I wasn't coming home tonight and we yelled and I kind of hung up on her."

"Mitchie!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, not respecting that reaction.

"Call her back and apologise. We can leave right this instance if you want." He said getting out of the bed.

"No, I am not leaving and not apologising. She should be more understanding, you lost your dad Shane. I know how upset you are and can't leave you on your own like this."

"Yes, I lost my dad," He said tearfully, "How would you feel if you lost your mum?"

I knew he was angry and I looked away, "She doesn't understand how you are feeling though."

He cracked it at me at this, "You shouldn't be taking her for granted, you are only seventeen Mitchie and are still in school."

"Oh thanks, so I am just some kid." I said sarcastically.

"That not what I meant, she cares for you a whole lot because she is your mother and you shouldn't be taking her for granted at all because you could lose her."

I burst out into tears at this and heard Shane sigh and wrap his arms around me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Can we go home?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Of course, I'll go take our things down to your car. It's probably best if you check-out because it's not that late."

I nodded into his chest, "I am sure you can stay the night with us."

After we had grabbed all our belongings, Shane kissed me tenderly before going down to the car. I left the room a few minutes later after doing a final clean and went down to the reception to check out.

It was the same man who had checked us in and he recognised me, "Hello again, we are leaving already?"

"Yes, we are going home. My husband is just taking our belongings to the car." I answered, remembering that he thought I was Shane's wife.

We had only paid for the first night, so I handed him Shane's credit card (knowing his pin code for it) and soon enough I was gone and made my way out to the car park where Shane was waiting in the car.

I fell asleep on the drive home, waking up for the last half an hour, "Thank you." I yawned, recognising where we were.

"Anything for you."

It was a little after eleven o'clock that we got home and as soon as I walked in I ran over to my mum seeing her on the couch.

I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry, mum." I wept.

She held me close and I knew she wasn't upset now that I was home, "It's okay, baby. It's okay."

My dad came in and seemed relieved to see me home.

"Look, it's my fault having taking off with her like that." Shane said.

"No, don't blame yourself after everything you've gone through." My mum assured him, "Come here." She brought him into a comforting hug, "You are most welcome to stay here with us for as long as you like."

I let out a yawn and my mum ushered us upstairs to get to bed.

As Shane and I began to ascend the stairs my dad's voice made us stop, "No." He said rather loudly, "Shane will be downstairs on the couch, I don't care what is happening. This is my house and I will not have my underage daughter sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend under my roof. It's bad enough you were off at a hotel."

Shane went to move and my mum stopped him, "No, Shane it's fine."

"No, I will not have him in there with her." My dad said raising his voice, "I don't want my daughter pregnant at seventeen."

"They aren't having sex," my mum responded rather calmly, "Would you rather them here or at another hotel."

My dad didn't say anything to this but glared at Shane as we made our way upstairs.

"I don't want to start any trouble." Shane said to my mum, as she had followed us upstairs.

"It's fine Shane." She assured him, "Now the two of you look worn out so get some sleep."

I gave her a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Getting into my own bed with Shane that night, I felt relieved in a way. We wouldn't be alone anymore but we still had each other and that was what counted.

"I think I need to be with my family tomorrow night...I can't keep running like this. I need to be with them." Shane whispered as we laid in bed.

He kissed the back of my head and I let out a small yawn, "I love you for who you are, never doubt that."

…

I woke up the next morning and saw on my bedside clock that it was after ten o'clock.

I got up and left Shane sleeping to find my mum downstairs cleaning the kitchen.

"You didn't wake me for school." I said apprehensively.

"I figured you could use a sleep in and you can go back tomorrow." She replied.

I gave her a quick hug, "I take it that dad is at work?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I am sorry for last night with Shane... I...I think I should actually tell you something." I said taking a deep breath.

"What's that?" She asked sitting down at the table and I did the same.

"You know how you said to dad that Shane and I weren't having sex?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No Mitchie, don't tell me you are."

"Once," I admitted softly not meeting her gaze, "We haven't since and I'm definitely not pregnant, I'm on the pill." She stared at me blankly so I went on, "I am so sorry because I know that it is technically illegal and that is what you were worried about when we first got together."

"When?" She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"The night before I told you dad was cheating on you," I replied looking down, "When I told him I was going to Caitlyn's for the night because I was so upset."

"So he took advantage of you because you were so upset."

"Not at all," I responded, "I initiated it and felt so bad afterwards because of his purity ring."

She looked down to the ring on my finger, "That was the real reason he gave it to you."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't take it back now...I know these things happen at your age, I just wished you waited at least another year or until you turned eighteen. If it happens again, make sure you are safe and not just with the pill because it's not a hundred per cent effective and I don't think we could have two babies around here."

"I don't know if it'll happen again any time soon, I just hope you're not disappointed with me."

"I never could be, I may be slightly upset that my baby is really growing up though and I'll be sure not to mention this to your father otherwise Shane may lose his favourite appendage."

"Mum!" I exclaimed.

She laughed, "I'll make sure to pick up some condoms for you."

I blushed at this, "Last time I be honest with you." I teased.

"Thank you for not lying."

"He told me he wants to marry me and have children with me."

"He isn't like normal guys is he?"

"No, not at all.

Shane came downstairs not too long later and he kissed me on the cheek, "Morning."

The three of us spent the day together at home and Shane decided to leave late in the afternoon to be with his mum and Summer. Nate came to pick him up and he hugged me goodbye, "I love you so much, thank you for everything."

I saw my mum over his shoulder smiling at this, "I love you too." I replied.

He kissed me and went and got into Nate's car. I waved at Nate and watched them drive away.

"It amazes me how much he cares for you. It's unexplainable, like you were meant for each other." My mum commented as I closed the front door.

"We argued last night and whenever we do, it doesn't make me feel less for him it just makes me love him even more." I admitted.

He was the best thing to ever happen to me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 33**

"You cut you hair." I smiled, opening the front door.

"Yeah, I thought it was time for something different." Shane said, giving me a hug as I let him inside.

His hair had been cut really short and although I loved his curls, his short hair was quite attractive.

"You don't look half bad." I teased.

"It's been a whole two week since I've seen you. We are just going to hang out together for the rest of the day and not give a crap about what anyone else thinks."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not ashamed to be with you in public. Grab your handbag and let's go." He told me.

I did as told and he lead me out to his car, "I love your dress by the way, it's incredibly short."

I was wearing a light purple dress with a black blazer jacket, the dress wasn't extremely short. Shane just liked to tease me like I did him.

"Short enough to catch attention from other boys." I smirked.

"Play nice." He laughed as we got in his car, "I thought we'd go to Disneyland for the morning and have lunch there, then we can do something else this afternoon."

I smiled widely, "I'd love that."

We both put on sunglasses once arriving to Disneyland, as we got through the entrance, Shane wrapped an arm around my shoulder casually.

"What did you want to do first?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean ride, definitely!" I exclaimed happily.

I noticed that we got a few looks from people and had a few take pictures of us on their cell phones, but we generally went by unnoticed as we made our way to the ride.

"Johnny Depp is so amazing." I grinned happily after the ride was over.

"I've never met him, I could probably get in contact with him somehow for you." He offered.

"I don't need to meet him, I have you." I said rather seriously.

He kissed the top of my head before we made our way to the next ride.

…

As we left, I was certainly surprised to see paparazzi waiting for us.

Shane interlaced our hands together and lead me back to his car, all the while the paparazzi following us.

"How are you guys?" A paparazzo asked.

"Good, thank you." Shane replied politely.

"Mitchie, how does it feel being out in public with Shane?"

I didn't reply to this. I gave a small smile and just kept walking.

"Shane, I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"Shane, does it worry you that Mitchie is still a minor?"

He ignored this and as we reached his car he opened the door up for me before getting in the drivers seat and driving off.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"I was thinking that park we went to when we first got together."

"Hopefully they won't follow us." I said, referring to the paparazzi.

"We can only hope, just don't let them spoil the day."

"I won't, you are too sweet doing this for me and coming down here yet again."

When we got to the park I saw only a handful of people around, a couple kids playing and people walking their dogs.

"Let's just sit down." I proposed, sitting down on the grass and stretching my legs out in front of me.

Shane sat down besides me, popping his white Ray-Ban sunglasses on the top of his head. I wasn't game to take mine off in case paparazzi showed up, I felt much more confident leaving them on.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Nothing really." I answered.

He looked at me intently and closed the gap between us, kissing me briefly.

"What was that for?" I asked, a huge smile spreading across my face.

"For being you." He said simply, putting his sunglasses back on the face and wrapping an arm around me.

We laid down together and enjoyed just being there with each other with no other cares in the world.

"I may have told my mum the truth."

"About what?"

"About us."

"Um, she already knows about us." Shane said, confused.

"No, about why I really have your ring."

"I am kind of scared to go back to your house now then." He chuckled.

"She says she wished I had waited until I was eighteen but she wasn't angry at all. She really likes you and she bought condoms." I blushed slightly, "I told her it happened once."

"Please don't tell me that your dad knows."

"No, my mum said she wouldn't tell him and I'm not dumb enough to."

"Thank god, I think your dad would literally kill me."

"I'm not so concerned about him, you are the number one man in my life. I love my dad but with everything that's happened, I kind of resent him."

I know talking about my dad wasn't the best thing to do in front of Shane, he was still quite upset about his dad understandably but he was being stronger now and wouldn't show much weakness in front of me.

…

On Hot Tunes that night I wasn't too surprised to see pictures of us leaving Disneyland and of us in the park being reported.

"_Shane Gray and girlfriend Mitchie Torres were seen out today acting like a normal couple. The two enjoyed themselves at Disneyland today before relaxing at a local park. The two appear extremely happy and in love. A source tells Hot Tunes that Shane has never been more serious or in love before and that he sees himself marrying Mitchie in the future."_

"What source?" Shane laughed, "It's obvious."

"_It seems Mitchie Torres will be around for a while."_

"Damn straight." He chuckled.

"My dad probably won't be happy, but I would love it if you would stay tonight. Mum already said it would be okay."

"Okay." He agreed, "As long as your mum says it's okay."

I smiled and laid down on the couch so my head was on his lap, "I'm not going online to read about anything that people are saying about me."

"I wouldn't worry about anyone else at all."

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Did you feel like baking a cake or something tonight? Mum is out catering and dad is at his store here in Anaheim painting it all. He wants it done by Monday."

"A cake? How random." He laughed.

"Just because you fail at cooking." I teased, "I used to always bake with my mum."

His mouth dropped open in feigned shock, "Come on then, let's go bake ourselves a cake."

I got up off his lap and we walked into the kitchen, "Can you grab me the eggs please?" I asked as I grabbed some flour and a cake tin.

I put all the ingredients in a mixing bowl and allowed Shane to mix it with some electronic beaters.

"I'm licking them." Shane said as he was done.

"Well I get the bowl!" I exclaimed.

As soon as the cake was in the oven cooking, I began licking the chocolate mix out of the bowl.

"I changed my mind, I want the bowl." Shane said, handing me the beaters which he had already licked clean.

I shook my head, "Nope, you wanted the beaters."

"Mitchie." He pouted, reaching for the bowl.

"No." I giggled stepping away from him.

He grabbed me from behind around the waist, "Come on."

I wiped my hand in the bowl and pressed it up over his mouth, getting chocolate on him.

"That was uncalled for." He said, letting go of me.

"Or was it?" I asked, getting more chocolate out of the bowl and scooping it across his face.

He picked me up, causing me to drop the bowl, and set me down up on the kitchen counter.

I giggled and leaned forward to kiss him, kissing the chocolate off his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my legs so he could stand in between them, closer to me.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he soon broke the kiss and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

Before I knew it, he had a handful of flour in his hand and had thrown it at my face.

"Just like when we first met at Camp Rock. You with flour all over your face." Shane grinned.

"That was so uncalled for!" I said seriously, getting off the counter and trying to wipe some of the flour off my face.

"Come on Mitchie, I was only playing."

I ignored him and began cleaning everything up, he sighed and helped me without saying another word.

I wouldn't even speak to him when the cake was finally cooked, I brought it out the oven to cool down and Shane wrapped his arms around me from behind.

He kissed the side of my head and I relaxed into his arms, "Sorry for overreacting." I apologised, "This flour is just going to be hard to get off now."

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, "I love you."

He kissed me softly and I twisted around in his arms to deepen the kiss. He picked me up again and I wrapped my legs around his torso so he was holding me up in his arms.

Shane began walking as I began to kiss along the side of his face (where the remaining cake mix was) and he took me upstairs to the bathroom.

"The bathroom, really?" I murmured into his neck between kisses.

"You want all that flour off you don't you?" He asked, shutting the bathroom door behind us.

Opening the shower screen door, Shane turned the taps on. I unwrapped my legs from around him so I could pull my dress over my head, tossing it into the laundry basket.

Shane pulled his shirt and jeans off and threw them in the laundry basket as well. I brought my lips to his hungrily and ushered him into the shower. He pressed me up against the shower wall and I could feel the water taking all the flour off my face.

He was suckling on my neck and it was driving me absolutely crazy, I couldn't contain myself. I quickly turned off the taps, "Bedroom. Now." I simply said.

He understood right away, picking me up again and leading me to my bedroom. He unhooked my bra and shut the bedroom door, tossing my bra aside. I reached into my bedside draw as Shane set me down, pulling a condom out.

"Protection." I murmurred as he pulled his boxer shorts off.

He grabbed it off me and kissed me passionately, our wet bodies up against each other making me want to do nothing more than scream his name out loud.

…

"I love you." Shane whispered, "You look so beautiful."

I let out a yawn, "I hope my parents didn't check up on us last night."

"If your dad did, I wouldn't still be here." He said, kissing me briefly, "I hope you don't have regrets about last night."

"No, I don't." I admitted, "I just kind of can't believe i'm in bed with you naked. I mean there's your poster on the back of my door." I said, "If someone told me this would happen a year ago, I would have called them absolutely crazy."

He kissed me firmly; his arm wrapping around my bare waist, my body trembling at his touch.

"You okay?" He murmured, breaking away from the kiss, pushing my hair off of my face.

"I'm perfect." I breathed out with a smile on my face.

I pushed myself up on one arm so I could place my upper body on his chest. I kissed along his neck up to his mouth.

"Mitchie." He moaned, I knew he was incredibly turned on.

"Steve!"

I instantly pulled away from Shane, hearing my mother's urgent scream for my dad. Fear crept over me completely and I jumped out of bed, grabbing clothes and putting them on as quickly as possible.

Shane got up and did the same, going to the drawer where he had kept a few sets of clothes. We rushed downstairs to see my mum standing in the living room, my dad having just rushed in, blood dripping down her legs.


	34. Chapter 34

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 34**

"What if she doesn't make it?" I asked fearfully as Shane waited with me outside the emergency ward of the hospital.

He took me in his arms and held me close to him as I cried into his chest.

"Your mum is strong, I know she will make it."

"How about the baby? I still don't know how I feel about being a sister at this age but if anything happens to the baby it will kill her." I wept.

He rubbed my back assuringly and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, you haven't eaten anything since dinner last night. Let's go the cafeteria."

I gave in reluctantly and he lead me to the hospital cafeteria, sitting me down on a chair. We only had Shane's father's funeral two weeks beforehand, I couldn't hande having another one especially if it were for my mum who I loved so much.

"I'm just going to grab you a sandwich, i'll be right back."

He kissed the side of my head and I watched him line up and was quite thankful because I was starving. I was seriously over hospitals and I'm sure Shane was too, it probably just made him think of his dad. I was so thankful he was being so strong for me.

He came back to me a few minutes later and I ate the sandwich quickly, "Can we go back now?" I asked.

He shoved the last bite of his own sandwich into his mouth and stood up, "Come on."

When we got back there, my dad was waiting for us. Shane squeezed my hand tightly and my dad looked visibly upset.

"Is she okay?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Your mum will be fine..." He trailed off.

"And the baby?" I asked tearfully.

He shook his head, "She miscarried."

I let out a sob and Shane hugged me close.

"No." I whispered.

"There were complications, your mother is older which means there are more chances for something to go wrong."

…

It was an hour later that I got to see my mum when she had been moved to a private room.

She was barely awake when I went in.

"Mitchie?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah mum, it's me." I whispered, wiping the tears off my cheeks. I sat down in the chair besides her bed and held her left hand in both of mine, "I love you, mum."

"I love you too sweetie...It just wasn't meant to be." She said sadly, her eyes were watery.

I stood up and got into the hospital bed with her, wrapping my arms around her and burying my head into the crook of her neck. I felt like a child being in the bed with her.

"_You tucked me in,  
Turned out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that" _I sang to her, it was a song I had written for her long ago. My first song ever in fact, yet she had never heard it before.  
_  
"Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back_

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you that there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away"

"That was beautiful my wonderful butterfly." She whispered in my ear, holding me close.

We cried together and soon both fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

I woke up late that evening and was surprised to see Shane still waiting. My mum convinced me to go home and that she would be released in a couple days.

Shane drove us home and I went straight upstairs to bed without even taking my shoes off.

Shane closed my bedroom door behind him and came over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"You need to get changed." He said, slipping my shoes off my feet for me.

I didn't say anything and he stood up to kiss my forehead.

He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to pull it up, I sat upright for him so he could pull it over my head. He grabbed one of his shirts that I wore to bed often and slipped it over me.

I laid back down and he unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down my legs and throwing them on the floor. I watched him get undressed with a sad smile on my face.

He slipped into the bed with me and held me closely, I buried my head into his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you." He whispered.

"You too...I'm not tired." I sighed.

"Probably because you slept most the day."

"What did you do while I slept?"

"I waited with your dad. We spoke a bit." He answered me.

"What did you talk about?"

"My music, the music industry but mainly you. I think he wanted to keep his mind off the baby as much as possible, he did seem upset."

"What did he say about me?"

"He never thought you'd become so independent at this age. He didn't think you'd fall in love with a celebrity, he thought you'd always be his girl."

"I really just hope he stays with her and he doesn't cheat again. I just hope that one day I can move in with you, I haven't been with you a year yet but I really do love you and want to marry you one day in five years or so."

"If you don't want to wait, we could get married in Vegas for my birthday."

I sat upright at this, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes," He replied, sitting upright also, "I am being completely serious."

"I'm seventeen Shane and if this is your idea of a proposal-"

He cut me off by kissing me, "It's not a proposal at all, it was a suggestion. You'd only be seventeen so you'd need your parent's approval first anyway."

"As much as i'd love to, I don't think I can marry you yet. I'm seventeen and we haven't been together a year yet. I'm not doubting that we won't make it, I just don't think it's a logical idea."

He kissed the corner of my mouth, making me let out a small smile, "I love you."

"I love you too, Shane."

…

My mum came home two days later and I knew she was upset but wanted to move on. My dad didn't go into work so he could be there for her and they even arranged to go to counseling sessions together.

The following weekend Shane picked me up to take me back to his place. We were going out to dinner near him that night and we planned to chill out beforehand.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see her as Shane and I walked into the living room of his house.

Nate had an arm draped over her shoulder and she had the biggest smile plastered over her face.

"Nate asked me to come over to talk." She replied.

Shane gave Nate a look.

"To talk about us." Nate spoke up.

"We've decided to give things a go between us, in a months time we will go out publicly together." Caitlyn said.

"I suggested waiting a month as things still haven't calmed down completely with you two."

"We want to be able to get to know each other properly for a while before having the media on our backs."

"We'll leave you two to it then." Shane said, grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs to his room.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I feel really bad for mum though. I don't know how much pain she is feeling or anything and I don't know what to say."

"You just need to be there for her still." He told me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I can't believe Nate and Caitlyn are finally together." I laughed lightly a moment later. "I see double dates in the future."

"I want to talk to you about the future actually."

"What?"

"Not the far off future, the near future. My label was wanting to know if you would record 'This Is Me' with me." He said, "They'd pay you your shares for the songs, you'd be on the radio and this could potentially lead to a record deal for yourself." He went on before I could say a word, "We'd release the song on iTunes and then you could potentially put it on your album!"

I began to nod, "Of course, I don't know how I could turn down recording with you. Thank you so much." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I need some happiness in my life right now, I hope this gives my mum some happiness."

"You are going to be a star one day, I know it'll happen."

"I can't believe it," I whispered, "This is crazy."

"It's really happening so don't ask me to pinch you." He teased.

I kissed his lips as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him. He moved me over to his bed and sat down, bringing me onto his lap.

"Maybe I should give you opportunities like this more often." He told me, pulling my shirt over my head.

I giggled at this and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

…

I snuck out of his room a couple hours later to grab a bottle of water. I was surprised to see Caitlyn and Nate downstairs watching a movie as it was quite late and I thought Caitlyn would be gone.

"Busted." She smirked.

I tried pulling Shane's shirt down lower, to cover my legs, and I could feel myself blushing.

"What are you guys doing?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, I'm just thirsty...and wearing Shane's shirt." I added sheepishly.

They both wore a matching look on their face, "Booty call, huh?" Caitlyn grinned.

"Caitlyn, shut up." I groaned, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm staying in the guest room tonight."

"Goodnight Nate." I said.

"Be safe!" He called out as I left the room.

...

The following weekend, I came back to LA to record 'This Is Me'. My mum was doing a bit better now and she was so happy for me to be recording. I knew she was upset still, she just didn't show it.

"Wow, this is amazing. I don't want to touch anything in case I break something." I gasped as Shane showed me the studio I was recording in.

"You're fine. Just relax."

The whole recording process was so exciting, it was hard work and took a few hours but I felt so accomplished when we had finished.

"I have booked our flight to Vegas the weekend of my birthday. First class."

"I can't afford that Shane." I laughed.

"Think of it as my present to you and no objections. Everyone should be able to enjoy first class once in their life."

Instead of creating an argument I pecked him on the lips, "Thank you. I will have to ask my parents, I can't lie and say I'll just be at your place because most likely photos will be taken and appear on the internet."

"Tell them you need a break and just remind them you can't drink or gamble because you're not twenty-one. They won't need to worry about clubs, tell them we'll hit a show or two."

"But you said you'd be able to get me into clubs." I pointed out.

"They don't need to know that." He winked at me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 35**

It took a lot of convincing for my parents to agree to let me go to Vegas for Shane's birthday. I told them I was so overloaded from school work and all the media attention that I just needed a break for one weekend.

My dad still wasn't happy but my mother finally gave in, I think because she was sick of me asking.

"I can't believe they agreed." I admitted dumbfounded as Shane and I arrived in Vegas the day before his birthday.

"I can, your mum is pretty awesome. How is she?"

"Better. She doesn't think she needs counseling sessions anymore and her and dad seem to be doing better."

We got in a taxi and went to 'Caesar's Palace' where we were staying. Shane had insisted due to 'The Hangover'. He got us a really fancy suite, it was so gorgeous and I knew it must have cost a fortune.

. I collapsed onto the huge king-sized bed and Shane tipped the bellboy as I became confortable.

"Come join me." I giggled.

Shane closed the door and came and jumped onto the bed besides me.

"I can't believe how much you have changed my life. Never would I have thought i'd be in a suite like this at seventeen with my boyfriend."

"You're welcome honey." He smiled.

"Can we go shop or something?"

"Of course. Needing to get me a present still?"

"No, I already bought that a couple weeks ago." I replied honestly.

"Maybe I can find some heels or something for prom. You still wanted to come right?"

"Of course. I promise to be there."

"It's only a few weeks away now."

"You excited?"

"I will be when we begin shopping." I smiled.

…

After shopping for a few hours we came back to the hotel and had a swim in the pool. We took some photos with fans who asked (this was still really weird for me) and then returned to the hotel room to relax before going out again that night.

"I guess the media will know we are here together if anyone uploads their photos of us to the internet." I commented as I looked out the window, "Did the label say anything about me being here with you? I mean an underage girl with you in your hotel room can't be good for the headlines."

"They asked me if I was booking separate rooms, I was honest and told them no."

"What did they say?" I asked.

"They didn't say anything, they told me to have a good time and to be careful."

"I'm just happy that they don't want to keep us apart anymore, that they haven't said anything about you coming to see me now."

"Yeah, that was tough."

"I feel a song coming on!" I exclaimed, rushing over to grab the hotel notepad.

Shane laughed at my eagerness and kissed the top of my head as lyrics entered it, "I'm going to go have a shower."

It was a little after he came out that the song was finished and he asked me to sing it for him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, eyeing the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

"Most definitely." He answered sitting down on the bedsides me.

"Okay, but it's not perfect yet."

"Come on."

"_I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on"_ I began singing, reading off the hotel paper.  
_  
"Just prove that there is nothing left to try_  
_'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny_  
_You kissed me with those open eyes_  
_It says so much, it's no surprise to you_  
_But I've got something left inside_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_Please remember, remember December_  
_We were so in love back then_  
_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_  
_Remember, remember December_  
_Please remember, don't surrender_

_You said you wouldn't let them change your mind_  
_'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice_  
_Our hearts are both on overdrive_  
_Come with me, let's run tonight_  
_Don't let these memories get left behind_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_Please remember, remember December_  
_We were so in love back then_  
_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_  
_Remember, remember December_  
_Please remember_

_I remember us together with a promise of forever_  
_We can do this, fight the pressure_  
_Please remember December_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_Please remember, remember December_  
_We were so in love back then_  
_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_  
_Remember, remember December_  
_Please remember, don't surrender"_

"Amazing." He applauded me, "As always."

I pecked him on the cheek gratefully, "Thank you, i'm going to go have a shower to get ready to go out now.

...

Shane began the night by gambling a bit before we went to see a show. After the show it wasn't late and he wanted to go a club that was known for having A-list celebrities attend.

The bouncer let us in straight away once recognising Shane, he didn't ask for ID from Shane nor me.

"I told you I'd get you in fine." Shane had to shout in my ear over the music.

He gripped my hand tightly as there was people everywhere in the club and he lead me over to the bar.

"Did you want something?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

He ordered himself a beer and I tried not to pay attention to a few people snapping photos of Shane on their cellphones.

"Let's dance." Shane offered and we made our way onto the dance floor.

We danced for a long time and Shane had half a dozen more drinks. We ended up leaving the club at about three am and made our way back out onto the strip. People were everywhere still and we blended in fine.

"I'm surprised you didn't drink more. I thought you would of."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't want to get totally trashed or anything, although I really can't walk straight right now."

"I noticed from the way you are leaning on me right now." I laughed, he had some of his body weight on me, "I think you are a little tipsy."

He shook his head and smiled at me, "No, i'm completely fine."

We got back to our hotel room and Shane collapsed on the bed as I got changed out of my dress and heels.

"I'm tired." He told me.

"Happy birthday." I told him, pulling him a present out of my suitcase.

He sat upright and I handed it to him. He opened it excitedly and smiled, "A ring?"

"A new promise ring for you, I have yours and I thought you needed one again. Think of it as my commitment to you."

He placed it on his finger instantly and kissed me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

I got up off the bed to brush my teeth and Shane followed me, grabbing my wrist to stop me.

"Hey, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked nervously.

He looked down at his feet, "Peggy told me she loved me."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Because I am telling you the truth." He reasoned.

"But while we are here in Vegas, celebrating your birthday? You should have told me before."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to wait until we got back so it wouldn't spoil our weekend together but I knew I had to tell you." He said, placing a hand on my cheek affectionately, "I couldn't keep it from you any longer."

"What did you say?"

"Well, nothing at first." He replied, "She started crying a bit because I think she knew by the look on my face what I was going to say...I hugged her and she held me really tight."

"You hugged her after she told you that she loved you?" I asked him, totally confused.

"She was crying, she knew I didn't feel anything for her." He answered me, "I told her that I loved you and she backed down. She let go of me, left the room and began blubbering. I felt terrible but what could I do?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest, "Why do you love me?"

"I love you because everything about you is amazing." He answered after thinking for a few seconds, "I couldn't ever go without you in my life, I know I was born to meet you. I was brought onto this planet to meet you, be with you and never leave you. Without you I can't breathe."

I looked up at him and felt teary-eyed, he kissed my lips gently and I could taste the alcohol.

"You're beautiful." He murmured and I smiled widely, "I love your smile, you are amazing. Never change."

"No wonder you have girls throwing themselves at you." I laughed lightly, "Are you saying this because you have been drinking? Or is this some ploy for me to sleep with you?"

"Of course not I mean it, but I do seem to remember you saying I would get a special present." He winked, his hands trailing lower down my back.

I grinned at this, "Did I now?"

"I have a fantastic memory, I most certainly remember you saying this."

I giggled and he pressed his lips against mine roughly, his hands roamed under my shirt.

"I want you so much." He murmured, pulling away to pull his shirt off.

"But you are supposed to wait for marriage Shane." I teased him as he pushed me onto the bed.

"Let's go find a chapel then." He said, climbing on top of me and suckling on my neck.

"Too bad that I'm seventeen and don't have my parent's permission."

"Verbal permission, just give them a phone call." He broke away for a moment to say.

"Doesn't work like that Superstar."

"Are you seriously saying that we won't have sex tonight?" He asked, looking in my eyes.

I let out a small giggle before closing the gap between us, unbuttoning my pajama top in the process.

…

"Goodbye Vegas." I said sadly as the plane took off the following evening.

"We can come back again one day." Shane said, holding my hand in his.

I broke my gaze away from the window to kiss him deeply. Shane pulled away a moment later and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Meet me in the bathroom in a couple minutes?" He whispered.

I think my mouth dropped open, "Shane, no!" I exclaimed.

He gave me puppy dog eyes and I slapped his arm playfully, "We are on an airplane. I'm not having sex on an airplane with you." I said in a hushed whisper.

"Why not? It could be exciting."

"I am going to put my headphones in and listen to my iPod. I'm not having this conversation with you." I said trying to contain my laughter.

When we got home I was tired and went straight to bed as I had school the next morning.

Only a few more weeks and it would be prom, then a little after that graduation and then Camp Rock again.

My whole life had definitely changed for the better. It was crazy to thing that almost a year ago, I had been begging my mum to let me go to Camp Rock.

My phone buzzed next to my bed just as I was about to fall asleep. I reached for it and opened my eyes to see I had a text from Shane.

_'Goodnight, I love you.'_


	36. Chapter 36

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 36**

Prom was at the end of the month and true to his word, Shane made sure he would come. He cleared his schedule to make sure he could definitely attend.

There was one thing I was more excited for though. My dancing class.

Claire had told me that her and the other girls' boyfriends were coming to watch the following Thursday and asked me if I wanted to invite Shane. I was surprised that she didn't make a big deal about Shane when the world found out. She didn't treat me any differently at all.

I was so excited when Shane arrived that Thursday afternoon to take me to class, I jumped in his car with the biggest smile on my face.

"You look happy." He noted.

"I am." I affirmed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

When we arrived at my dance studio I nervously got out the car, I knew some of the girls were big fans of Connect 3 and I didn't want unnecessary attention.

He held my hand as we walked in together and all eyes were on us. I bit my bottom lip nervously and he squeezed my hand.

"Mitchie!" Claire exclaimed, coming over and hugging me tightly.

"Hi," I smiled, "Shane this is Claire, Claire this is Shane." I introduced them.

Claire then introduced Shane to her boyfriend and Shane kissed the side of my head, "Have fun." He told me.

I went over to the dance floor with Claire to start warming up and I glanced at Shane who sat down with Claire's boyfriend.

I grinned madly at seeing him sitting there watching me, I felt truly happy. I was so happy he could watch me dance just like a normal couple.

...

Prom soon came and I was more than excited.

Walking down the stairs that night I felt nervous, I had my dark hair out and slightly curly. My strapless red dress trailed behind me slightly and had a long split up the leg.

I think Shane's reaction said it all. His jaw dropped and I bit my bottom lip as I reached him. My mum began snapping pictures non-stop and I held out my hand seeing the corsage he had in his hand. He had a red tie on to match my dress and I assumed my mum had helped him out with this.

He slipped the corsage over my wrist and kissed me on the cheek, "You look stunning. You're so beautiful." I beamed at this.

After posing for some photos, Shane and I made our way to his convertible.

"No limo?" I teased.

"I thought we'd be different." He said, opening up my door for me.

We drove to the hotel the prom was being held at and Shane got out to help me out the car before the valet went to park it.

We made our way inside to the function room and it was decorated completely in black and silver. It looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Let's go find our table."

He lead us through the crowd and many girls stopped to stare at him and I looked down, not wanting to meet their gaze.

When we found our table, I was surprised to find our table full already.

"Wow, everyone is on time." I laughed, sitting down.

"You're just late." Sierra joked.

"My mum wanted like a thousand photos."

"Who is the prom queen going to be?" Chris asked Sierra.

"Like I know, I'd say Christy Masterson most likely. She's nice to everyone and popular."

Shane asked me to dance not long later to a slow song and I wrapped my arms around his neck happily, "Thank you for coming tonight."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you."

"You already said that." He chuckled.

I let out a grin, flashing back to when he had told me that back at camp the second time we met.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes in complete bliss, there were some positives to our relationship being public. If we were still being private, Shane wouldn't have been able to come to prom with me.

We spent a lot of time dancing and to give him a break I went to dance with Sierra for a while as he took his seat and simply watched us.

I nervously kept glancing at him as Chris and his date, Katie, were sitting at the table with Shane. I knew they wouldn't really talk to each other much and I kind of felt bad as Katie was clearly staring at Shane.

"Don't worry about them," Sierra urged me, "We're here tonight just to have fun."

We danced for a good ten minutes or so and when we came back to the table Shane was gone.

"Where's Shane?" I asked Chris.

"I don't know, he said he'd be right back." Chris said slightly irritated.

"Okay...come dance with us Katie." I said.

She stood up and Sierra and I went to the dance floor with her. I didn't know her to well, we only very occasionally spoke.

The band that was playing soon stopped and I soon saw why.

"Hello everyone." A familiar voice said over the sound system. I turned around to see Shane on stage with the band, "I hope you are all having a great night so far. I wrote a song not long ago and got in contact with your principal to make this possible."

A few girls around me began squealing and Shane made eye contact with me, "This one is for you."

The band began playing the song and I knew Shane must have rehearsed with them at least a few times.

"_Oh her eyes her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?", _

_And then I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are"_

I could feel the the smile on my face practically exploding, my eyes become slightly teary.

"_Yeah her lips her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know you know you know_

_I never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I'll say"_

I couldn't care less that everyone could see me crying now and I could see students out of the corner of my eye recording Shane off their cell phones as well as filming my reaction.

"_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah"_

As soon as Shane was off the stage he took me in his arms, holding me close.

"I love you so much." I told him.

We danced for a while before the prom king and queen were announced and I knew Shane was wanting to leave as it was getting late.

"That slit in your dress is driving me crazy." He moaned in my ear.

"Is it about time to leave?" I whispered.

The look in his eyes said it was, he grabbed my hands and I quickly said goodbye to my friends.

We walked outside and waited for the valet to bring Shane's car out front.

"My parents will be home just so you know. Don't think you will be getting lucky tonight." I teased.

"That's what you think." He grinned.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I got us a hotel room and yes, your mother is aware of this. She packed you some clothes this morning and I checked us in already. Your things are there waiting for you."

"Well aren't you clever." I giggled, pecking his lips.

"I hope you know how beautiful you look."

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." I teased.

He pressed his lips against my forehead and the valet brought his car around.

Soon enough we had pulled up to the fanciest hotel in town. We made our way upstairs and Shane led me to the room that clearly was ours.

"I hope you didn't spend too much money."

"Pretty sure I can afford it." He said seriously, not being conceited at all.

He swiped the room key and opened the door and it was absolutely gorgeous. He had red rose petals everywhere including all over the bed.

"Shane," I gasped, "It's beautiful."

He kissed the side of my head and I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Thank you so much, it's perfect."

I left his side to take my heels off and I laid down on the bed horizontally, spreading out completely.

He took his own shoes off and pulled off his jacket and tie before lying down on an angle so his face was right in front of mine. I placed my hands either side of his neck and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for that song tonight." I said softly.

"It was nothing, it is exactly how I feel."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

"Lots." I added.

"I love you lots too." He chuckled quietly.

I leant forward very slightly to peck his lips, we were so close to each other already, it was rather effortless.

"I'm not afraid to fall around you, I know you are always there to have my back. I know you'll always be there to catch me."

"I want you to move in with me when you graduate, there are heaps of great colleges in LA and-"

"Done." I cut him off, "As soon as I graduate I want to be with you."

"The night after graduation Connect 3 have a performance in New York, so the next day you can shift in. Then we go back to Camp Rock."

"I cannot wait." I beamed.

We stayed for a little while not moving until Shane decided he wanted to have a shower.

Feeling inspired, I grabbed the hotel notepad next to my bed and began to write a song.

Shane came out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist and I was too busy writing my song.

He sat down next to me and kissed my neck as he reached for the zip on my dress.

"Just let me finish my song."

"That's no fun." He told me as he began suckling on my neck.

I was becoming quite distracted so I abandoned the notepad and gave into him.

"You're amazing just the way you are." I told him seriously, pulling his towel off him.

…

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"Clearly." He laughed lightly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just finished my song and I want to sing it for you."

"It's like two am." He yawned.

"You sang for me." I said softly, slightly dejectedly.

"I'm sorry. Let's hear it."

"If you don't want to, that's fine." I said, turning off the lamp beside the bed.

"Mitchie." He sighed, "I really want to hear it. Come on."

I grabbed my cell phone to use the light to read the song off the hotel paper.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course."

_"Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass, and don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall too soon_  
_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_But here I go, it's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life I know it's for real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so just catch me"_

I put my phone and the song on the bedside table and Shane brought me close into his side.

"I love everything about you and will always be there to catch you." He murmured in my ear.


	37. Chapter 37

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 37**

"Shane...are you awake?"

He let out a groan, meaning he was half-asleep.

I opened my eyes to look at him and he was laying on his back with his eyes shut.

I glanced at the clock next to the bed which said it was after noon already.

"Shane, it's after midday."

"Just a little longer." He mumbled.

"Well I'm just going to get up and get dressed then." I spoke to myself, sitting upright.

I felt his hand grip my wrist as I went to stand up, "Never leave this bed." He said opening his eyes.

I smiled and laid back down, snuggling into his side, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mitchie...You know our song is released in a week?" He yawned.

"I know, I've been counting down the days." I admitted.

"We were supposed to check out at eleven. I told them I'd pay for an extra night if we did sleep in. So we might as well make use of the room for the day. I brought a couple of DVDs."

"Which ones?"

"'The Hangover' and 'The Notebook'." He answered me, kissing the top of my head.

"You seriously brought 'The Notebook'? What kind of guy are you?" I teased as he began to play with my hair.

"I know chicks love that kind of stuff." I looked up and he kissed me gently, "Plus, it will so have you crying in my arms." He joked.

"I swear all you think about is sex now."

"Maybe because you are so god damn attractive." He murmured in my ear.

"You ain't half bad yourself Mr Gray."

"So I know you object to joining the mile high club, but please tell me you don't object to morning sex." He said huskily, his hand tracing up and down my bare back.

"Can't say I do object to that." I smirked.

…

"_'This Is Me' by Mitchie Torres and boyfriend Shane Gray is number one on the charts at the moment. Having only being released yesterday, this is a pretty amazing feat. We see big things in the future for Mitchie Torres as she wrote this song and we are sure there are many more amazing songs up her sleeve." _The radio host announced after the song had played.

I had been freaking out all morning, I could not believe a song that I had written was on the radio, let alone number one on the charts!

As I walked into school, almost everyone came up to congratulate me and I think most of them were actually genuine, they meant it.

When I got home from school I went on iTunes and sure enough, 'This Is Me' was still number one.

I couldn't help but jump up and down spastically, I was so happy and really could not believe that this was happening. I clicked to read some reviews and a lot of people liked the songs but a few said I was trying to ride off Shane's fame.

That was exactly what I was expecting, but I shrugged it off as I was too happy to care. Shane was picking me up to take me out to dinner to celebrate.

I was singing 'This Is Me' as I got changed into a slinky black dress, that came down to a few inches above my knees, and a pair of stilettos. I couldn't stop smiling as I curled my hair and applied some make up.

I practically rushed downstairs when I heard a knock on the door. Shane let himself in just as I got to the bottom and I leapt into his arms.

"Congratulations, baby." He said, lifting me off my feet and spinning me around slightly before setting me down.

"I am so happy!" I exclaimed, "I'm so happy, you cannot believe how happy I am!"

He laughed at this, "I think I can believe it."

He kissed my forehead and I grabbed my handbag, "Let's go."

…

Dinner was wonderful, Shane and I enjoyed the time on our own without anyone coming up wanting a photo with him or a signature.

It really was wonderful to have that time together to ourself while out in public.

As we waited for the valet to bring Shane's car back out the front, paparazzi did show up.

"Congratulations on the song Mitchie." A younger man said as he snapped a few photos.

"Thank you." I smiled politely.

"You're welcome, it's a great song."

Shane wrapped an arm around my waist protectively and he looked relieved as we saw his car come around the corner.

"Mitchie, are you trying to ride off Shane's fame? Many seem to think so." A different paparazzo asked.

"Of course not." I replied simply.

"I asked her to record the song, I convinced her to do it. It's ridiculous to think otherwise." Shane said, opening the passenger side door for me.

I got in the car and he closed the door behind me as more flashes went off. Shane soon got in the car and he sped off, away from all the photographers.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do some of them have to so mean? Why do they have to put other human beings down like that?"

"Most paparazzi are scum, I don't really expect any more of them to be honest."

"This really was what we were afraid of when we first got together. Everyone thinking that way about me."

"Well I know you aren't using me and that is what is most important."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed, "This just sucks a bit though."

"Well due to all the positive feedback though and the fact that the song is number one on the charts already, you should approach the label about your own album. I'm sure they will offer you one but that might not be for a while."

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't do that Shane, I can't go into one of America's biggest record labels and ask them to give me a record deal because this song has done well."

"Why not, Mitchie?" He asked me confused.

"I just explained why." I answered him, becoming frustrated.

"Come on Mitchie, asking won't hurt."

"Other than them thinking I am some spoiled bitch?"

He rolled his eyes and this just pissed me off, "Why do you have to make this so difficult Mitchie? I just want to help."

"I know you do, but could you just accept my decision? I am happy with things at the moment."

"I really think you could have a record deal tomorrow if you went into them tomorrow though."

"Shane, just drop it already." I said exasperatedly.

He didn't say anything after that, he pulled up to my house and he didn't say anything at all.

I bit my bottom lip as the silence was quite nerve-wracking. Shane didn't say anything still, so I sighed and got out the car, shutting the door behind me.

I walked up to the front door of my house, expecting him to chase after me. But he didn't.

I wasn't impressed to log onto my laptop when I got upstairs to find the most wonderful story on the Hot Tunes website.

_'Mitchie Torres' father a cheater?'_

I let out a frustrated groan and clicked on the story.

_'Samantha Clark, a thirty-year old woman from Los Angeles has come forward to us earlier today alleging she was having an affair with the father of Mitchie Torres (girlfriend of Shane Gray of Connect 3). She claims she was seeing Mitchie's father for a few months where they would meet up in hotel rooms. She will be live with us tomorrow morning with evidence that she was indeed involved in a romantic relationship with Mr Torres.'_

"Just great." I mumbled to myself, shutting my laptop, "Stupid bitch is trying to get her fifteen minutes of fame.

I grabbed my handbag and reached in it for my cellphone but couldn't find it.

"Crap." I cursed, I must have left it in Shane's car.

Sighing I grabbed my car keys, I had to talk to someone. I drove the short drive to Sierra's house after telling my mum I would stay there overnight.

I knocked on Sierra's front door when I got there and there was no answer. Figuring she must have been out, I got back in my car and drove to see Chris. I needed someone to talk to, I needed a friend.

I knocked on his front door and his mum welcomed me inside, "Mitchie, Chris is just up in his room."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't call. I left my phone in my boyfriend's car."

"That's okay, just go on up."

I walked up to Chris' room and knocked on his door, "It's Mitchie." I called out.

"Come in." He called back.

"I'm sorry to just turn up like this, I left my phone in Shane's car and I really need a friend to talk to."

"What's up?" He asked me concerned.

"I am just so frustrated and annoyed!" I complained to him, pacing back and forth.

"Whoa, Mitchie. Chill."

"Don't tell me to chill, Chris."

"Okay, what's wrong."

"Shane. That's what."

He got up off his bed and stood in front of me to stop me pacing.

"What did he do?"

"Because of the success of 'This Is Me', he just wants me to go into his label and say 'Hi, my song is number one on the radio. Give me a record deal'. I can't do that, I'm not that sort of person even though it's what I want."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes and he wouldn't drop it. He just kept saying I was so talented and blah, blah, blah. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I think we have spent too much time together lately and I never thought I'd ever say that or feel that way."

"Seriously?"

I nodded, "Yes, I just didn't think he'd make me feel this way. Our song is number one on the charts here and all over the country as well as a few others, yet he is pressuring me into doing something I don't want to do."

"Mitchie, are you hinting at something else there? He isn't pressuring you into sex is he?"

"No he isn't." I sighed.

"You can tell me if he is, I'll go kick his ass if he is. It's illegal anyway, he is twenty-one and you are only seventeen."

"Chris, whether we are or not it doesn't matter about our age, it never has."

"You're sleeping with him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I looked down, "I love him but he drives me crazy sometimes and I just checked the Hot Tunes website and now the bitch who my dad was having an affair with has come forward and will be on the show tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the stupid bitch obviously is getting paid or something." I mumbled, "I wish I could just disappear off the face of the earth for awhile.

I felt Chris place his hands on my shoulders, "You have no idea how much I miss you when you're gone."

I looked up at this and he was staring at me intently, "I won't disappear." I assured him, "I just wish I could sometimes."

"You have no idea Mitchie as to how much I love you."

Before I could respond his lips were on mine, kissing me passionately.


	38. Chapter 38

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 38**

His tongue slipped in my mouth and I was stunned for a split second before I pushed him away.

"Mitchie." He said sadly, looking into my eyes. The look could have killed me but I couldn't help it.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I love Shane. You know I do and I never meant to lead you on."

"I love you Mitchie." He said desperately, reaching out to hold my hand, "I love you so much and I want you to be with me."

"Chris, you're my friend. We can only be friends." I whimpered tearfully.

He placed his hands on either side of my face, "Being friends is not enough for me, I love you and I think you love me too on some level. I can be here for you whenever you need me and you don't have to worry about the whole word picking apart our relationship."

"I'm sorry." I said looking away.

I didn't even take a second look at him as I walked out his room and out the front door to my car. I felt absolutely terrible, but there was nothing I could do. I didn't love Chris, I loved Shane.

I don't think I intended to drive to Los Angeles, I was lost in thought and I found myself outside Shane's house before I knew it.

I sat in my car for a good ten minutes before gathering up the courage to go inside, knowing I had to tell Shane.

I knocked on the door and let myself in, I headed upstairs and straight to Shane's room. I paced back and forth outside his door for a couple minutes before knocking on it.

"Come in." Shane's voice called out.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mitchie, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see me. He was sitting on the bed watching television in a pair of boxer shorts.

"You drive me crazy sometimes, you really do."

"You drove here to tell me that?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"No, I came here to tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"I went to see Chris tonight and he kissed me." I blurted out. Shane didn't respond so I kept on going, "He told me he loved me and that he wanted to be with me."

"What did you say?" Shane asked calmly.

"That I loved you."

He got up off the bed and kissed me tenderly, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're not mad?" I asked as he pulled away.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not mad. I trust you completely and know how you feel about me...Let's just forget tonight okay? I'm sorry, I won't put pressure on you like that again."

I nodded and pecked his lips, "I know you just want to help me. But i'm a big girl, there's some things I need to do decide on my own."

"You're the most grown up seventeen year old I know."

I frowned at this, "People think I am a child compared to you. Chris was just saying about our age gap and how it is illegal for us to sleep together."

"Mitchie, we speak about this all the time." He sighed, "Did you want me to keep my pants on until you turn eighteen?"

"Shane, be serious." I pleaded.

"No one can do anything about our relationship, they can say whatever they want but all they have is their words. We have each other." He assured me, "Just please don't send me to jail." He teased.

I laughed at this and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

"Caitlyn's here by the way."

"Oh my god, I'm going to go say hi." I smiled.

"I'll put on a shirt and be right down. I think she and Nate are watching a movie. By the way, you left your phone in my car, it's next to my bed."

I grabbed my phone and kissed him again and went downstairs, sure enough to find Nate and Caitlyn watching a movie.

"Hey guys."

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn squealed giving me a hug.

The four of us ended up watching a movie together and I couldn't concentrate at all as thought of my dad's affair and Chris wouldn't leave my mind.

"Don't worry about Chris." Shane said in my ear during the movie, he obviously knew it was bugging me.

I pulled out my phone and typed in the Hot Tunes site and passed it to Shane so he could read the article. When he finished reading he looked up at me and I gave him a sad smile.

He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my hear on his shoulder.

When the movie finished I was surprised that Caitlyn was staying the night, but in Nate's room.

"Be safe." I teased Nate.

"Very funny, Mitchie."

"They aren't doing it." Shane told me as went upstairs to his bedroom.

"I know, just a little payback."

"I want to ask you something actually and you don't have to say yes at all and I won't pressure you at all. I just thought i'd offer."

"Just ask me Shane."

"So the boys and I are performing in New York as you know after your graduation. I was wondering if you would make a special appearance to perform 'This Is Me' with me on stage?"

"Wow."

"It would be at Madison Square Garden and the tickets are already sold out."

"That's what? Like 20,000 people?"

"A little less I think. Would you consider it at least?"

"That's a lot of people. But, I think...I'll do it. I think i'd kick myself in the future if I passed on this."

Shane smiled widely at this, "You can fly over with us, it's on the Saturday night. If we fly out late the Friday night we can practice the next day."

"I am going to get such stage fright I reckon." I laughed lightly.

"I think you will be fine, it is such a thrill to be on stage."

"I can't wait." I smiled, meaning it.

"Do your parents know you are here?"

"No, I told them I'd be at Sierra's and I fully intended on being there. She just wasn't home, which is why I went to see Chris, because I needed someone to talk to."

"Did you want to stay then or do you think you will get in trouble if you do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't care if I get in trouble."

"Here's a shirt." Shane said, handing me one to sleep in from his chest of drawers.

...

My cousin's birthday the following Friday night meant we were going out for a family dinner. We met her and my aunt and uncle at a local restaurant and I had invited Shane to come, but he had to work unfortunately.

As good as it was to be surrounded by family, I wanted nothing more to be home and not out in public.

I noticed two girls around my own age turning around in their chairs at the table opposite us, they wouldn't stop looking at me.

I gave them a smile and returned to my aunt and mum's conversation, feigning interest.

It was a few minutes later that the two girls came up to the table with huge smiles on their face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you are Mitchie Torres aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Do you mind if we have a photo? We love your song. It's amazing!"

"Thank you so much." I smiled, "Of course."

I stood up and the girls each took a photo with me.

They thanked me again before returning to their table.

"Sorry." I apologised to my family.

"Don't be sorry sweetie." My mum said, "It's bound to happen more now."

She was right, I simply wasn't Shane Gray's girlfriend anymore. I was Mitchie Torres who simply happened to be dating Shane Gray.

I had another few people come up to me wanting photographs and it really was strange as I wasn't with Shane. As much as I really wanted my own album and a record deal, I wanted the label to come to me, not the other way around.

…

"I love the fact we can totally road trip to Los Angeles together now." Cailtyn said as we drove up to the boy's house together the next day.

"I know, hopefully we can double date soon. Have you spoke recently about going public with Nate yet?."

"No." Caitlyn admitted, "When it happens it happens I guess."

"You two are cute together I hope you know."

She smiled at this goofily, "Shut up."

When we got there, Jason let us in.

"Hello stranger." I greeted him with a hug.

"Hey girls, come in." He said, "Nate is in his bedroom and Shane is outside working out."

Caitlyn went up the stairs and I went out the back to see Shane lifting weights. He was shirtless and was all sweaty, he looked positively stunning.

"You checking me out?" He grinned, noticing me there.

"Maybe." I smiled at him.

He set his weights down and grabbed his water bottle, taking a sip.

"I think you need a shower." I commented.

"Care to join me?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "I'm going to go hang with Jason. Go have your shower."

…

"Want to go out for dinner?" Shane asked me a couple hours later. He, Nate, Caitlyn and I were playing guitar and making some music.

"Sure, you guys want to come?" I asked Nate and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip and looked at Nate, "Yeah, I think we will. That's if you are up for it?" Nate asked her.

She nodded, smiling at him. I knew a public relationship was what she ultimately wanted and I knew she was screaming on the inside because he was the one wanting to go out in public with her.

"Meet at my car in five." Shane said.

I immediately jumped up and headed upstairs to his room to use his straightener to fix up my hair.

The four of us piled into Shane's car five minutes later and turned up to a Japanese restaurant right in the centre of Hollywood.

I smiled as Nate reached for Caitlyn's hand to walk her in. Shane wrapped an arm around me and we got lead to a table up the back of the restaurant.

We were all in a booth together and Shane placed his hand on my thigh under the table. He gave me a smirk as the waitress came over and took our orders. I had to bite my bottom lip as his hand travelled further up my leg as I tried my best to ignore him.

I shoved Shane's hand off my leg after ordering and repositioned myself so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Graduation isn't far away is it?" Nate asked Caitlyn and me.

"Nope, I graduate the Thursday night before your concert in New York."

"Same as me." Caitlyn said, "I can't believe it in a way. It's kind of scary."

"I know right, we are getting out into the big scary world."

"You are of course invited to New York with us Caitlyn. Don't know if Nate offered." Shane laughed.

"He didn't, but I'll take you up on that offer. I love New York."

Nate reached for her hand that was resting on the table, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"After this, I want to take you out."

"But we're already out." Caitlyn pointed out.

"I want to take you to a movie."

Caitlyn smiled widely at this, "Just you and me in public?"

He nodded, "Yes, just you and me."

…

Pictures of Nate and Caitlyn were all over the internet the next day and there was a report about them on Hot Tunes as well. It was big as Nate never publicly went out with his previous girlfriends.

Caitlyn was happy though, she was thrilled that she could now go out in public and hold his hand whenever she wanted. I knew the feeling.

That afternoon though, Shane decided to go for a walk to Starbucks and I went with him.

"Did you ever think your life would be this way?" He asked me seriously.

"I think this is something I only could have ever dreamed about. I didn't think anything like this could ever happen to me."I replied honestly.

"You know i'd do anything for you right?"

"I know." I smiled, "And i'd do anything for you too."

When we got to Starbucks, Shane ordered us our drinks and I sat down on one of the couches. He came over to join me after ordering and I kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being you and being so good to me."


	39. Chapter 39

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 39**

"I can't believe I've graduated and am eighteen in only a week. I feel so grown up. I'm here in New York without parents, I'm here with my boyfriend to sing at his concert!" I exclaimed happily.

Time had gone so quickly and I really was excited to be in New York and to be finished high school. It meant Camp Rock was only two weeks away as well.

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat."

"It's like eleven o'clock."

"This is New York." He replied simply, "The city that never sleeps."

"I could definitely do with a burger right now." I admitted.

"Come on."

...

Sound check the following day at the venue went fine, I went through the song several times though wanting to get it perfect.

I ate little before the concert, where as Caitlyn and the boys were stuffing themselves full of food.

"Mitchie, you need to eat more." Caitlyn told me.

"I can't. I'm just going to go do my make up." I got up and went to the dressing room, doing my make up in about fifteen minutes.

I got changed into a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and a gold vest with some black knee-high boots. I curled my hair slightly and the boys soon came bursting into the dressing room, all of them ready for the show.

"Come on Mitchie, let's go!" Jason yelled enthusiastically.

I stood up and Caitlyn gave me a hug, she was watching from the sound booth in the audience, "Good luck. You'll do fine."

She pecked Nate on the lips before leaving and Shane pulled me into a hug, "It'll be fine."

I watched the first half of the concert side-stage. With each and every song that passed, I grew more and more nervous.

Shave came off stage one song before I was due on, Nate was having a drum battle against Connect 3's drummer, so he quickly ran off to see me.

"Shane, I am freaking out." I told him.

"It's fine, here's your microphone." He picked it up and held it out for me, but I didn't take it.

"What if all your fans hate me?"

"Not one single person in that audience could change how I feel for you. The world couldn't change what I feel for you. I know how amazing you are going to do and I think on some level you do too."

I took a deep breath and took the microphone out of his hand, "What if I mess up and forget the words?"

"Just hold the microphone out to the audience, I'm sure they'll be singing the song back at you."

I let out a small smile at this, "Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He said warmly, kissing my cheek, "Now I have to get back out there. One more song and you're on."

I watched him run back out on stage, he was seriously made to be a performer. I heard Nate stop playing the drums and he came down to the front of the stage where a stagehand handed him a guitar.

"Mitchie, we need you to get ready." The stage manager told me.

I nodded and he lead me under the stage to where I would be risen up on a platform.

I stood there waiting so nervously and when Connect 3's song came to an end I began to shake.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I heard Shane's warm voice announce over the screaming crowd, "We'd like to welcome someone very special to the stage tonight. Mitchie Torres everyone!"

I felt the platform rise and soon enough I was on stage with thousands of flashes going off as my song began to play.

"_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say"_ I sung, beginning to walk down the steps to get to the lower part of the stage.

_"But I have this dream_  
_Right inside of me_  
_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_  
_To let you know_  
_To let you know"_

I came down to stand in between Nate and Jason on their guitars, seeing Shane on the left of the stage, getting the crowd to sing along with me.

_"This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me"_

"Come on girl!" Shane yelled out, making me smile widely as I headed to the other side of the stage.

_"Do you know what it's like_  
_To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way"_

_This is real, This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me"_

I moved back to where the cat walk was and Shane met be there, beginning to sing his part of the song.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you"_

We began to walk along the catwalk with Nate and Jason just behind us and I reached out, grabbing fan's hands.

_"This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me" _We sang together, turning to face each other. He gave me a gorgeous smile as we began to harmonise with each other.

_"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin"_

_"Now I've found_

_There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me" _We finished together, the crowd going crazy.

I was in awe of everyone's cheering and could not stop smiling at all.

"Give it up for Mitchie Torres everybody." Shane said, giving me a side hug.

I waved happily and the guys turned to run off, to get changed for the second half of the concert.

"Thank you everyone." I managed to say before turning around to run off after them as the stage went black.

As soon as I was off stage, all three boys were shirtless in the midst of getting changed as their lead guitarist began doing a solo.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "I cannot believe I just did that!"

"You were amazing. I told you, you would be." Shane said as he slipped on a new shirt.

"You really did do great." Nate said.

"You did!" Jason agreed.

I was walking on air for the rest of the night, it was seriously a blur and I could not feel more accomplished or happy.

…

"So miss pop star, would you like to read the entertainment section?" Shane asked, handing me the newspaper.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said as I sat upright in bed. Shane had gone to grab Starbucks already and was back before I even woke up.

I opened the newspaper to see a picture of Connect 3 and me on stage performing from the night before, on the front page of the section!

"Oh my god." I gasped, "Seriously?"

"Read the article on the inside." He beckoned me.

"Connect 3 rocked out a completely sold out show at Madison Square Gardens last night. As always, the boys put on an amazing show but the highlight was definitely a surprise performance by Mitchie Torres who is dating frontman, Shane Gray." I read out loud smiling.

"Keep going." Shane grinned.

"Performing the song 'This Is Me', written by Torres herself, it is evident to see why this seventeen year old girl deserves to be in the spotlight. Her song has hit the top of the charts and her voice is simply outstanding for someone of her age. Her voice was flawless performing last night, holding extra notes as she happily moved around the stage. Mitchie Torres is the real deal, she is meant to be in the spotlight. Someone give this girl a recording contract quickly." I was so stunned and couldn't say anything at all.

"Isn't that great Mitchie?"

I could simply nod, jumping out of the bed and launching myself into his arms. I was babbling incoherently and he was laughing.

"You really deserve this." He told me.

He put me down and I only then realised I had been crying out of happiness, "I can't believe that this is all happening."

He wiped my tears away and kissed me gently.

"You know what, we can just be alone in here in this hotel room. We can enjoy the moment on our own and pretend it's like when we first got together, hiding out in hotel rooms."

"You can't stop this girl from falling more and more in love with you. I seriously do not know what i'd do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said affectionately, leaning down to close the gap between us.

…

I woke up early in the afternoon, the newspaper article was abandoned on the floor but I made a mental note to buy a copy downstairs so I could potentially frame it and keep it forever.

Shane was still asleep next to me and I got up out of bed, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on.

"Take it off." Shane mumbled half-asleep still, his eyes barely open.

I smiled, "As much as I would like to lay in bed with you naked all day, I must object."

"We can do other stuff in bed all day." He yawned.

"I think all morning was enough."

"Just come lay here a little longer with me?" He asked, closing his eyes, "The world won't stop out there either way."

I smiled at this, grabbing the hotel paper next to the bed and a pen. I slipped back into his arms and began to write.

"Writing a song?" Shane asked a couple minutes later, hearing the pen on the paper.

"Yeah."

"About?"

"Us this past year."

"Can I hear it?"

"One day." I promised him.

I finished the song around twenty minutes later and Shane was properly awake. As I read over the lyrics one more time I remembered what one of the things that never left my mind since Shane and I first got together.

"We said it'd be hard." I whispered.

He tucked some hair behind my ear and kissed the side of my head, "Well it is hard isn't it?"

"It was," I corrected him, "We will still have hard times but it's gotten easier definitely. We can go out in public without having to worry, I don't care what your fans say against me and I have graduated and will be eighteen soon."

"You will no longer be my jailbait girlfriend." He teased.

I smiled at this and placed the hotel paper on the bedside table, "It's going to be good to be back at Camp Rock with you."

"I hope you know you will be staying in my cabin with me."

"Isn't that technically against the rules?" I giggled.

"Well for all intents and purposes, you can have a cabin with the girls. My uncle Brown doesn't need to know where you actually sleep. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Am I still going to move in with you?" Neither of us had brought it up since our last conversation about the topic.

"I kind of assumed you were. Have you spoken to your parents about it?"

I shook my head, "No, they asked me what I was doing about college a while back and they know I wanted to take a year off first to see what happens with my music and to travel. If they say I can't move in with you, I'll just wait until I'm eighteen when they can't stop me."

He kissed me before getting up and putting on his boxer shorts, "Often I think about what would have happened that night at Camp Rock after Final Jam. After I kissed you and walked off, I wonder what it would have been like if you didn't come after me."

"Don't think like that," I told him, standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck, "We met for a reason and I love you more than I ever thought I could possibly love someone. You're my life Shane."

He smiled widely at this, "Marry me, Mitchie." He said softly.

I couldn't speak for a moment, trying to decipher whether or not he was being serious and by the look in his eyes I knew he was. "I want to say yes..." I trailed off and his face fell.

"I can get you a ring."

"It's not that Shane, I'm seventeen and we haven't been together even a year yet. I want to marry you one day, I do. But not for a few years at least, I'm sure you don't want to be tied down at twenty-one."

He nodded in understanding, "I can't believe I just proposed to you."

"I promise one day I'll say yes. I want to marry you and have your children. I want to live in a big house and have a dog and grow old with you."

"You're my missing piece, remember? I'm going to hold you to that."

I smiled widely at this, kissing him tenderly.

I could never love another like I loved him.


	40. Chapter 40

Sadly, here we all are for the very last chapter of this story.

It has come a long way, but I am glad it is finished as I am bringing out my new story now.

Just thank you all so so much.

Here is the very last chapter of the story.

* * *

**Confessions on Hotel Paper: Chapter 40**

"It's so great to be back here!" I exclaimed happily getting out Shane's car. We were finally back at Camp Rock, I really could not believe it had been a whole year now since we met.

I took in the fresh air before grabbing my bag and guitar, "I'm just going to go drop these off at my cabin and then meet you at yours."

"You need help?"

"No, it's fine."

Once I got to my cabin, I sat down on the bed just to take it all in. It had been a whole year already and I was back to where it all began. No one else was at camp yet, not even my mother, I had come straight from Shane's house with my belongings.

My mum and dad refused to let me move in with Shane, I tried so hard to convince them otherwise but they wouldn't give in even though I was eighteen soon. I spent most of my time there the past two weeks though regardless.

I knew what I wanted in life, I wanted Shane and I had him. He was mine and I was his.

I got up and quickly made my way to his cabin, "We have to have a canoe ride later. It's kind of our thing here."

"It is." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Do you think there's any rule against teachers dating their students?"

"Most likely." He grinned.

He pecked my lips quickly and I grabbed his hand, "Come on, I actually kind of want to sing you something."

"You need my guitar?"

I nodded and he grabbed it.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

I smiled widely and began to lead him down to the lake where he had first sung for me.

"I see what you're doing." He laughed, realising where I had taken him.

"What are you going to sing for me?" He asked, handing me the guitar as we sat down.

"A confession I have for you, it pretty much sums up our relationship before the world caught us out."

I begin to play the song I had written in New York and Shane looked extremely intrigued.

_"I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid_  
_I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain_  
_We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change_  
_We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same_

_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do_  
_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_  
_You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow_  
_But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone_

_I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around_  
_I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down_  
_Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town_  
_To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound_

_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do_  
_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_  
_You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow_  
_But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be_

_I never want to take that final look_  
_I'll turn another page, won't close the book_

_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do_  
_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_  
_You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow_  
_But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone_  
_Let us be alone, let us be alone"_

Shane didn't say anything and I felt a bit nervous, "Was it bad? What did you think?"

"I think you should play that at Opening Jam tonight." He said bewildered. "It was amazing."

"Really?"

"Really." He affirmed with a smile, "I have a confession for you too by the way."

"What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment before pulling some paper out his pocket, "You gave me the paper you wrote down the first song you wrote for me on, so here is 'Gotta Find You' on the paper I wrote for you last summer."

He gave me the paper and sure enough, the lyrics of 'Gotta Find You' were on there in his messy handwriting.

I had a feeling from his hesitation that, that wasn't what he was originally going to do but I still smiled uncontrollably and leant over to kiss him, "You're amazing."

…

"Are you performing tonight?" My mum asked.

I voluntarily helped her out in the kitchen for that night's dinner when she arrived at camp.

"Yes, a song I wrote for Shane." I replied as I helped cook some pasta.

"I know you're upset Mitchie because your father and I won't let you move in with him, but please see it from our perspective."

"I do mum, I'm sorry for acting like a brat. I won't ask you again if no is your answer."

She gave me a small smile at this and I went over to give her hug.

"I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too mum," I replied squeezing her tightly, "Thank you for everything you've done for me this past year. I really appreciate it."

…

"Mitchie, are you awake?"

"Hmm."

"I take that as a yes?" He asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

I buried my head under his neck further, "Sleep time Shane." I groaned later that night.

"It's only three am."

"You tired me out...twice."

"Come on, get dressed. I want to take you somewhere." He said kissing the top of my head.

He slipped out of his bed and put some boxers on with a shirt and some jeans.

I let out a yawn and sat upright, "Where could you possibly want to take me at this time of night out here at camp?"

He reached down and grabbed my dress that I had been wearing, handing it to me.

I took it and quickly slipped it on, "Am I seriously just wearing a dress? You don't want me to put on more?"

"No, easy access in the Camp Rock theatre." He grinned.

"We're going to the theatre?...Shane!" I exclaimed, realising what he was implying.

I put on more clothes and some shoes and Shane wrapped an arm around me, leading me to the Camp Rock Theatre.

"So why are you bringing me here?" I asked, the cool summer breeze making me shiver slightly.

He looked down at me warmly with a smile on his face, "You're beautiful."

I smiled at this, "You avoided my question."

He turned the stage lights on and the stage I hadn't stepped on in eleven months lit up before us.

"I wanted to bring you to the place we first sang together, to the place I first realised that you were the girl I was searching for."

He pulled me up onto the catwalk and interlaced our fingers together, just like at Final Jam.

"So the label approached me last week asking me what your plans were now you were finished with high school and I told them you had a year off." He told me.

"Go on." I urged him.

"Well, I saw some paperwork and they let me know they are coming down here for Final Jam and want to talk to you about signing with them." He smiled widely.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I am serious, they have all the paperwork ready to be signed but wanted to let you enjoy the summer first and of course surprise them with an amazing performance."

"Oh my god!" I shrieked jumping up and down excitedly.

"I asked if I coukd tell you and they said only if I felt as if I really couldn't keep it to myself and how could I?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him just like we ideally should have after Final Jam the year before, after singing together for the first time.

He pulled away and from me and brushed my hair out of my face, "That's not all of it."

"How can there be more?" I asked in disbelief, this was just too amazing to even try and comprehend.

"I know your mum and dad don't want you moving in with me, but I have spoken to them and they have kind of agreed to let you move in with me." He grinned.

I think my jaw fell open in confusion, I had only just talked to my mum about it again today. Had she been going along with it so Shane could surprise me?

"I wanted to tell you on our anniversary but I think now is more acceptable, we have officially known each other a year now."

"Shane, how did you do it?"

"I spoke with them and was just honest with them and my future intentions."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"They know I want to marry you one day, they know how committed I am to you and know that you are going to be working on a new album after camp. It makes sense for you to be in LA working on it."

"Oh my god. I cannot believe it."

"There are conditions though, they want you home as much as possible, especially on weekends. They are welcome to come over and see you whenever they want and your father told me I am not to sleep with you even though you will be eighteen."

"What did you say?" I asked seriously.

"I just said 'purity ring', he accepted it but your mum did give me a knowing glance before changing the subject."

"You told me it would be hard but that we could make it work and we have. We really have."

"How could you have doubted me?"

"I never did, never have." I spoke honestly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I have one very last confession for you." Shane grinned.

"What's that?"

"I love you." He smiled charmingly.

"That's not a confession, I already knew that just like you know I love you too."

"Well after everything we have gone through the past year I just thought you needed to know again."

I smiled at him, "My confession is that I wouldn't change one thing that has happened this past year if it means that it would turn out any differently. You were and still very much are definitely worth it all."

He smiled widely at this and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

Pulling away a moment later, he rested his forehead against mine and I could feel his breath on me.

"I'll turn another page, won't close the book." He breathed out before kissing me one more time.

**The end. :)**

**Now that it has ended, please check out my brand new story which is a Shane/Mitchie CR2 continuation story called 'You Make Me Beautiful'. It is being uploaded right now.**

**Follow me on twitter (MoliverFanFic) to keep updated with my writing.**

**I love you all, always.**

**xox**


End file.
